A Change In Action
by ChrissyKat
Summary: This is a What If story that I haven't seen just yet. What If Briseis had not spoken up when she was dragged into the King of Kings Tent. Please read and review.Epilogue Now Posted!
1. Foreword

_**A Change In Action**_

**_By ChrissyKat_**

_**Disclaimer**: This is my first attempt at a Troy fan fiction so please be gentle in your reviews but please review. I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to history and the movie. The title is pretty lame and I may change it may not. This is a "What If" story that I haven't really seen so far but has kind of been lurking in my mind for awhile now since seeing the movie. I do hope you enjoy it. The first chapter is not a full chapter and very short and more like a foreword. Something to pull you in I guess. lol Thank You._

"_Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so we ask ourselves, will our actions echo across the centuries. Will strangers hear our names long after were gone and wonder; who we were? How bravely we fought; how fiercely we loved." _

_Odysseus (Sean Bean from the Movie Troy)_

_It's been said that a persons actions speak louder than their words. That words can never hurt us. They say our actions in one moment in time greatly alter moments in our future._

_Likewise it has been stated that you can't change any one event in history without altering the present. And that by changing even one incident, even in its simplicity, that it will inevitably have vast repercussions_

_The question truly is; is history really written in stone? Or can we revise it and have the future come out just a bit better?_

_tbc._

_Intrigued? Want to see more of this story. Let me know. :-) _


	2. It Begins

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer:** Well here is the first big Chapter of my story. Its starts off from Achilles' POV and then we switch to Briseis's POV. Keep in mind that both events are happening at the same time and then they'll merge. I hope you enjoy it and are interested in what I hope will be a somewhat unique story. Read and Review and thanks again._

_(Thoughts)_

_He stood on the hillside overlooking the sun drenched sands as they were swarmed by the massive Greek Army. They could be seen below, their shouts of his name echoing. Over and over again they raised their voices in praise and Achilles, son of Peleus could only feel glorified. With his sword raised, his skin gleaming in sweat and the enemies' blood, the blond godlike warrior took what they gave him and was eager for more. This battle was his and his men's; they had been the ones to claim victory for the Achaeans._

_Though no doubt that detestable King will take all the credit for something he took no part in. A face that moments before had held a look of triumph now changed to a scowl. Achilles turned from the cheers of the men. No matter, let him take the credit, it's not his name on their lips but mine._

_Sheathing his sword he slowly made his way back down to where his men were._

_After retrieving their fallen comrades the Myrmidons had set about building their small encampment. As he walked through the camp several of the soldiers shouted his name or patted his back. Even Ajax, the warrior who was second only to Achilles had high praise for him. "Achilles you're as fearless as the gods I'm honored to go to war with you." The tall soldier from Salamis spoke, clasping arms with him_

"_As am I" Achilles merely nodded before Ajax turned and walked back to his own men._

_Removing his shield from across his back, he handed it off to one of his men and took notice that the good King Odysseus of Ithaca had finally come ashore and was approaching him._

"_If you sailed any slower the war would be over"_

_Odysseus laughed as he passed Achilles, "I don't mind missing the start as long as I'm here at the end." Odysseus moved off towards King Agamemnon's boat that had reached shore only moments ago and was being set up to house, in Achilles opinion, the foul swine. _

_Eudorus, his second in command, approached him as he neared his tent. With Eudorus strode another man who looked shockingly very similar to Achilles; his cousin Patrocleus and the two gave each other a manly embrace, moving with Eudorus further into the Myrmidon camp_

"_My lord," Eudorus spoke "I've got something to show you." Achilles nodded untying his arm guards. With a few strides all three men climbed the small mound of sand to the entrance of their leaders' tent. Achilles stepped inside while Patrocleus went to talk with one of the other men._

_Eudorus remained at the door as his Lord looked upon the gift he and the men had brought their master. "The men found her hiding in the temple; we thought she'd um …amuse you." The brown haired soldier said with a slight smirk then took his leave and Achilles was left to gaze upon his "prize"._

_How had it all come to this? Had she offended the gods in some way? This was not supposed to happen to a priestess of Apollo or to the niece of King Priam of Troy; she was both. It was unthinkable and yet there she sat huddled in the tent of one of the hundreds of thousands of Achaeans who had invaded her homelands shores._

_They had found her hiding in the Temple of Apollo and even now she could hear the screams of the priests as they had been savagely slain. Defenseless men who wanted nothing more then to live in peace and worship their god and Briseis of Troy silently mourned their loss._

_Dragged across the hot sands she now looked upon her surroundings of what was now she assumed her prison. It wasn't large by any means but it was well furnished, with many items that had no doubt been plundered in numerous battles. No more than a common thief with a sword, a pompous arrogant Greek._

_Briseis had desperately tried to get her hands unbound but had managed only to dig the rope that held her wrists into her delicate skin. She winced slightly biting her lip at the pain it caused. Not only was she tied up like a sacrifice but as they had pulled her along to bring her to this spot the disgusting brutes had nearly pulled her arms out of joint._

_An overwhelming sense of fear was beginning to take hold but she quelled it quickly enough. Her thoughts drifted to something her dear cousin had once told her. Fear is natural Briseis, but do not ever let your enemy know you are frightened for then you have already lost. Hector, Troy's Prince and protector, had always known what to say when something scared her as a child. His words were almost as soothing now as they were then; almost._

_She raised her head high, For Hector, I will not fear anything. and slowly calmed herself. Briseis would not show these interlopers her fear. They would feed on it and that would not do. Oh no, she would remain brave like her cousin, now if only her heart would stop beating so rapidly perhaps then she could believe her own words._

_Voices…and they were approaching the tent. Soon she knew she would come face to face with her captor. Be strong, be brave she thought as he stepped inside, his counterpart making some comment and then leaving. Now she was alone with her him and doubt about her earlier promise seemed to be slipping away from her._

_tbc_

_Hmm and I know it was pretty much boring this chapter but hey it will get better I promise. I want to thank Ethereal Prey because without her stories I never would have gotten inspired to start writing this one. I hope you've all enjoyed this so far and yes I know this has been so far pretty much what happens in many of these stories, give me time. _

_The **Achaeans** if you didn't know is the collective name given to the Greek forces in Homer's I_ _liad_


	3. At First Sight?

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer:** Wow a bit of feedback so far yay. Okay this chapter will probably be the last that follows the movie strictly and even this one will differ a bit as I'm sort of dragging out their first confrontation but you'll see. Thanks for the reviews and as always I don't own Troy, Achilles, Briseis or any of the other characters. (Wish I owned Achilles though especially if he looked like Brad.) Lol jk Anyway enjoy, please R&R_

_(Thoughts )_

_Quiet reigned in the tent of Achilles. Outside the men were bustling around setting up their own tents so that they could relax after the first battle. Inside this tent however moments ticked by with nothing by silence. Achilles busied himself with removing his armor and taking a long drink of watered wine. As he pulled off his grieves he spared a glance at the tiny creature who sat staring off at nothing. Though he could not see her face entirely he did see the smudged tear stains that ran down her cheeks. Another woman who will beg for my mercy. his mind stated. No challenge there._

_Turning to the small stand where a bowl of water had been set out for him he splashed some onto his neck. It cooled him off after being in the hot sun and Achilles began the process of cleaning the sweat and grime off. Without even a quick glance over to his captive, "What's your name?" _

_Briseis kept remained still and quiet trying to stay calm. She heard his question but a small voice in her head dared ask Why should I give this monster my name?_

_Achilles sighed, rubbing the water over his powerful arms. "Did you not hear me?"_

_You'll not get my name Greek. yet she found herself replying to his question with a single statement, "You killed Apollo's priests." desperately trying to keep her voice from shaking._

"_I've killed men in five countries never priests." Achilles answered with an air of carelessness, removing the cloth from around his waist as he spoke; leaving him naked to her sight. _

"_Then your men did. The sun god will have his vengeance." Briseis turned her gaze to him and quickly turned away at his state of undress.Remain calm Briseis, your vows to Apollo are stronger. A small little voice in her mind could not concentrate on that however. Though covered in her countryman's blood she could not deny that he was an attractive man. His golden blond locks, though disheveled from battle still held their luster. Muscular arms that could break her or anyone he chose, in half without a thought. She inwardly scolded herself Briseis keep your mind focused on what is important._

_His hands gripped the sides of the water bowl and he sighed. She was just another priestess trying to awe him with the ways of the gods; gods he cared little for. "What's he waiting for?"_

"_The right time to strike" She spouted out bitterly not bothering to turn her gaze away from him right away until he looked at her once more._

"_His priests are dead and his acolytes a captive. I think your god is afraid of me." Achilles glanced over at her with the smallest hint of a smirk. _

_Briseis seethed, how could this man think that Apollo feared him? He was a mortal man the same as the rest, what made him so different. This warrior was nothing but an arrogant conceited man. "Afraid, Apollo is master of the sun. He fears nothing…_

_Her words had caught him off guard but he quickly replied with his own words biting, "Then where is he?" Achilles practically growled Answer that one priestess, I decapitated your precious gods statue and still I stand. Once again however her words were unexpected._

"_YOUR Nothing but a KILLER; you wouldn't know anything about the gods." She practically screamed it back at him and then recoiled fearing she may have just signed her own death sentence._

_A part of him almost laughed out loud at what she said. Most women would have begged for mercy or thrown themselves at him, falling over their selves to be with him. Yet this small girl was actually trying to get into a verbal argument with him. Pulling his hand out of the water he let a few drops fly at her before pulling another wrapping around his waist. "I know more about the gods then your priests; I've seen them."_

_What could she say to that? She had expected him to march over to her after her last comment and beat her senseless but he merely continued their conversation. She stared ahead waiting for him to make the next move._

_Achilles slowly approached her as he tied the cloth around him. He had silenced her once more and yet something about that disappointed him. "Your royalty aren't you? You spent years talking down to men." Leaning down slightly he lifted a strand of her hand and inhaled its sweet smell. Jasmine His mind made note of it and it puzzled him why. Raising back up he released the lovely lock._

"_You must be royalty. What's your name?" Gazing down at her, he could see more of her face. Beautiful wide brown eyes stared ahead, her back tight against the pole she had been restrained against. Her hair though quite a mess after her plight was long, curly and he could tell had been well taken care of at one point. Her beauty would have been muted by the Spartan Queen but she was no magnificent because of it. _

_Somewhere in their conversation Achilles had realized that this small fragile creature fascinated him and that was a rare thing indeed._

_She remained quiet, her mind debating on whether to answer him. So far all he had done was insult her country and her god. _

_Another sigh escaped his lips as he knelt down next to her untying her bound hands. "Even servants of Apollo have names." He threw the binding across his tent as she brought her wrists towards her front rubbing at them. Achilles noticed her bite back a hiss of pain as she rubbed a particularly tender area._

_Shocked by his action of releasing her hands, she gave him the sideways look and answered in a voice only slightly louder than a whisper "Briseis"_

_The smallest of smirks crept to his lips but he quashed it as he asked his next question of the beauty sitting before him. "Are you afraid Briseis?" No doubt she'll say yes. _

"_Should I be?" Another sideways look with a challenge in her eyes, Briseis for the first time noticed the color of her captor's eyes. A bluish green as if they were taken from the Aegean itself. Unsettled at his constant gaze upon her she looked away. Yet he remained at her side, his eyes never straying until he heard Eudorus call him from the tents door._

"_My lord," Achilles second peered inside "Agamemnon requests your presence." It was almost a joke. Both men knew that Agamemnon would not request his presence but demand it; however the foolish pathetic man needed Achilles and wished not to anger him._

_Those bluish green orbs remained on her for a few more moments before turning to Eudorus, "You fought well today." then once more moved back to his interesting find as if he could not bear to look away from her long._

_Eudorus smiled at his lords' compliment taking note of his master's intent stare on the prize they had brought him. "My Lord" He bowed his head and then stepped back outside to finish unloading the ship with the other Myrmidons._

_Once he had left Briseis raised her golden brown orbs back to Achilles, "What do you want here in Troy? You didn't come for the Spartan Queen." Of that much she was certain, this man was definitely not here to retrieve Helen of Sparta from her Cousin Paris's hands. He had another agenda and she strangely enough wanted to know._

_Tilting his head to the side, his gaze softened as he spoke his next words. "Want what all men want, I just want it more." The way he stated it to her made a chill run down her back and she wondered why. _

_Bunching the wrap, that dragged on the ground, up he lowered his eyes, "You don't have to fear me girl…you're the only Trojan who can say that." She had managed to get under his skin for moments there and he needed to distance himself from that feeling. After all he was Achilles, a man who was supposed to have no feelings and yet with one simple comment she had managed to break through all of the airs he raised about himself. He rose quickly enough and began to dress for his meeting with a man who he hated above all others… Agamemnon, the King of Kings. The swine of swine is more like it. _

_She remained in her own little world it seemed after his last comment. Her eyes followed his movements but she did not speak again the whole time he prepared. It was only as he made to leave that she even raised her head again to meet his gaze. _

"_You did not tell me your name." Briseis asked him _

_She doesn't know who I am. That explains why she is so bold with a smile on his lips he gave her his name. "I am Achilles, son of Peleus." Her eyes widened at the mention of his name but she covered her surprise well. Her reaction was priceless and he had to stop a laugh from escaping his lips. "You will be safe here in this tent, think about that priestess before you decide to do anything foolish." And with that he was gone leaving Briseis alone. _

"_Achilles…gods." she whispered out to herself. His name was well known to many. Even in Troy that had heard of the Mighty Achilles. It was said that Greece's best and bravest warriors had fallen under his sword. He was undefeated in battle; there were some who had even whispered that he could not be beaten. That he was immortal and could not be killed. Rumors flew swiftly that he was perhaps even better than Troy's own protector, Hector. For a brief moment real fear overpowered Briseis as she realized she'd been given to Troy's greatest enemy._

_Briseis didn't get much time to ponder this new development, two burly soldiers came inside the tent, leering at her as if she were a common street wench. They moved closer to her and she began to panic moving away as quickly as she could._

"_Don't make this hard girl." one of the men said, moving around to get behind her._

"_The King 'desires' your presence pretty one." The other soldier pulled her roughly forward against him. She bravely struggled but her last thoughts strangely were of her blond haired captor, Achilles… and then the world faded into blackness around her._

_Tbc_

_Oh no…did they knock her out? Did she pass out from fatigue? What will happen next? You have to keep Reading and reviewing to find out._


	4. Twisted of Mind, Turn of the Blade

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer:** Well, that last chapter was the start of the craziness. I hope you enjoyed it immensely. This ones going to be even better at least I hope you will think so. By the end I'm hoping you'll all be like 'What the heck just happened?' Anyway as usual I don't own these characters; they belong to Homer's Iliad, History and the movie. Read and Review as always._

_Chapter 3: Twisted of Mind, Turn of the Blade_

_Calm peaceful beach; now covered in the blood of many. It had become anything but peaceful after that morning. The Achaean fleet had arrived upon the Trojan shore, afternoon had brought a bustling of activity as the men built up their defenses, defenses that they were assured would help them in their defeat of one of the greatest cities and the retrieval of the fair Helen of Sparta._

_In the distance one could see the sacked Temple of Apollo. Achilles eyes squinted in the sun as he peered at it momentarily then shifted away. He trudged his way across the warm sand, his long cape dragging behind him. A stride to his step showed his authority among the men and if they failed to recognize it, the sword strapped to his shoulder would certainly give them that message when it sliced into their flesh._

_His mind drifted to the recent encounter with his tempestuous captive. A riddle of a girl his men had found him. She was naïve yet brazen all at the same time. Briseis of Troy may have lived a sheltered life especially when compared to his own but she seemed to be capable of great intellect, boldness in the face of adversity and an equal to his own fiery spirit. Ah yes she was a great mystery to be unraveled; Achilles was determined to be the one to solve her mystery. As soon as I am done dealing with the King of Bores that is. His destination lie ahead of him in the form of the largest of the boats docked on the soft sand._

_Letting his mind refocus on the task at hand, he stepped up the rampart to the entrance of the massive housing where the contemptible ruler was no doubt celebrating his armies' victory. A victory earned only with the aid of me and my men Achilles grumbled to himself as he stepped inside._

_The other Kings and Leaders had exited and Agamemnon now regarded the proud Pythian that stood before him with self-satisfied delight. Today will be the day I see the impudent Achilles pledge his allegiance to me. His mind had formulated the perfect plant to achieve such a goal; a goal that would bring the once impertinent man low before him._

_There were two audacious men, staring each other down. A battle between Greece's King and the armies' deadliest combatant that seemed would never end. Achilles unwavering eyes observed the man who sat proudly on his seat of power; he was not impressed with the many vows the oh so pompous one had just made to Greece's Leaders and he was going to make sure that Agamemnon knew it._

_Achilles cape swished behind him and as he began moving to his left breaking the silence that had descended on the room, "Apparently you won some great victory."_

_Agamemnon smiled "Ah perhaps you didn't notice. The Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon." _

_Keeping his composure, Achilles continued his pacing, back and forth he went as he spoke, "You can have the beach I didn't come here for sand."_

"_No, you came here because you want your name to last through the ages." Sitting forward slightly in his chair, he was going to put Achilles in his place once and for all._

"_A great victory was won today, but that victory was not yours. Kings did not kneel to Achilles; Kings did not pay homage to Achilles." Agamemnon's voice rose as he spoke._

_If he thinks he can intimidate me then he knows nothing about me. Achilles was no where near threatened simply replying "Perhaps the Kings were to far back to see…the soldiers won the battle."_

_Frustrated beyond belief Agamemnon stood from his chair as his voice rang out loudly, "HISTORY REMEMBERS KINGS, NOT SOLDIERS!" Moving ever closer to defiant guest, "Tomorrow we'll batter down the gates of Troy; I'll build monuments of victory on every island of Greece. I'll carve Agamemnon in the stone." Gritting out every word as he voiced them, his patience was beginning to reach its breaking point. _

"_Be careful King of Kings, first you need the victory." Achilles face, that had held mocking now changed to utter seriousness. He knew it would only spur more anger and that made it all the better._

_Enough of this, you're a fool boy if you think you can best me. "Your men sacked the Temple of Apollo, yes?" Closer he moved, his robes brushing the floor as he went._

_Unconcerned Achilles replied, "You want gold? Take it; it's my gift to honor your courage. Take what you wish."_

"_I already have." With that royal robes swished by and two of the royal guard of Agamemnon were called. "Aphareus, Haemon"_

_Swaggering boastful fiend was Achilles last rational thought. His eyes then beheld what the guards were dragging in. It was an instant reaction, one Agamemnon was sure to be pleased with._

"_Spoils of war" Agamemnon replied as his two brutes dragged in the unconscious form of Briseis. They had knocked her out with only a small struggle one her part then pulled her limp body across the encampment. Taking note of Achilles reaction to the girls beaten form the King of Kings claimed his victory. Now he will know who the true leader is here._

_If one listened closely you could almost hear something inside Achilles snap. Never had such a rage swept over him as it had upon seeing what had been done to the beautiful girl that only moments ago had been safe in his tent. Achilles blood boiled over; Agamemnon was going to pay as were his men. "I've no argument with you brothers but if you don't release her you'll never see home again, decide." _

"_GUARDS!" Agamemnon cried and 10 more of the illustrious royal guard burst forth surrounding the lone Pythian. With Agamemnon's shout for his men, Achilles had drawn his sword, the sound of the blade coming out of it's sheathe startled several of the soldiers but they held their ground. Tension in the room began its steady rise as the fearless Achilles was caught in a face off with the Grecian Royal Guard._

"_Such a pretty thing to have been gifted to you mighty Achilles; did you think I would not find out about her?" A slimy hand lifted Briseis head and inwardly Achilles winced. Her eyebrow was deeply cut a line of blood from it ran down her face. Another ran from bridge of her nose. Briseis's left cheek appeared to be bruised quite badly. Brown locks were left to droop down once more when Agamemnon pulled his hand away roughly._

_Seething hatred filled him and he readied himself for battle. If there was one mans corpse that he longed to look upon and smile at, it would most definitely be the greedy man before him. _

_He addressed the two guards that held Briseis tightly "Remove your hands from her…" he paused as he turned his gaze to Agamemnon pointing his sword towards him " or you and your men will not live to batter down the gates of the city you so long to take, you sack of wine. Do not trick yourself into thinking they will save your miserable hide."_

_Agamemnon laughed loudly, "Oh I certainly know that much. However they can kill the slave girl here quite EASILY." He yanked her head up again, a moan of pain sounding from her lips even in her unconsciousness. Must have knocker her quite hard he guessed looking from her battered face to that of Achilles. A little help of his two guards and she was pulled closer to her former captor. "Don't be a fool…boy." _

_Achilles lowered his sword, what's wrong with me? Why do I care if he kills her? I never cared for any woman before, why does she matter to me? His mind raced with questioning and he tried to rationalize it all. Why should you not, she was given to you as your prize of victory and this loathsome man dares to steal her from you. Yes that's why he will suffer, that's why they'll all suffer. _

_A sense of triumph overcame Agamemnon as he watched the conflict in Achilles face. The warriors' sword dropped ever so slowly and once again the King claimed the victory._

_Turning his back he looked at the young woman before him, a treasure to be sure. He lifted a lock of her hair "The mighty Achilles, silenced by the mere presence of this pitiful girl. Tonight I'll have her give me a bath and then…who knows." Upon finishing his taunting he dropped her hair and turned back to Achilles. It was then that he suddenly realized that he had made a grave mistake. _

_Achilles sword was no longer raised nor had he lowered it completely as Agamemnon had thought. Oh he had lowered it but it seemed that he had quickly raised it once more; a quick turn of the blade and it was now imbedded in the great Kings flesh; right in his gut._

_And that's when all hell broke loose._

_Tbc_

_If that isn't a cliffhanger I don't know what is. Are you saying yet 'What the heck just happened?' then yes I have succeeded. Glad you've stuck with me thus far. After this chapter I have to do a bit of mapping and decide what the heck I plan to do next. And yes I know I took out Briseis great little speech but this is a what if scenario and the what if is what if she hadn't made that little speech or had been unable to. Lmao Again please read and review as always._


	5. And It All Goes to Hell

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer:** Whoa…well I left you all hanging there for a bit didn't I. I'm sorry about_

_The few days wait. That last chapter was very exciting to write and even more exciting to see your reviews some were very humorous and I'm so grateful to get them. You keep me writing all of you. From here on out this story is going to be quite different from the movie. I'm going to try and throw in some of the great lines from the movie though so if you've got a favorite one let me know and I'll see if I can toss it in along the way. As with any of these chapters I do not own the characters. This is my vision, it's a What If scenario story. This chapter is a bit graphic as there's a fight scene so viewer discretion is advised. Read, Review and Enjoy_

_Chapter 4: And It All Goes to Hell_

_Agamemnon stared down at the sword piercing his flesh, the blood soaking through his robes. Cold eyes glanced upwards into those that had done him in, "Achilles…" bubbled forth from the now blood soaked lips. Slowly the king's body slumped to the floor and Achilles stepped back away twisting out his sword._

_Standing over the now lifeless corpse, a frenzy of thoughts sped through Achilles mind. Focus this skirmish is not over yet. Haemon roughly handed Briseis's over to Aphareus, surging towards his monarch while the rest struggled to realize what had just occurred. They drew closer now to the Pythian their hands gripping tightly to their swords._

"_He…he's dead…the King is dead" Haemon, who had knelt by Agamemnon spoke, standing up. He growled in anger, "Take him! DO IT!" _

_With just those two words the assault began anew with Achilles deflecting every shot aimed at him. He moved fluidly his enemies cut down and falling at his feet one after the other. Blood splotched his arms and face, feet shifting back and forth, turning and spinning as he took on each of the men who dared to face him. They were no match for the sacker of cities._

_Achilles senses during any conflict were heightened this time was no different. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Aphareus heaved Briseis to the ground, launching himself at Achilles. Impaling one man, he swiftly spun slicing his blade through the air. It slashed through Aphareus's neck. A gurgling sound came from the dying mans lips, his carcass brushing against Achilles leg as he fell to the ground now silent as the grave._

_Holding firmly to the familiar hilt he moved towards the last man. Steel met steel in a fury of parries and thrusts. It didn't last long though; Achilles had the upper hand and cleaved his opponents head clean off. Silence descended upon the room. Only the muted sobbing of Agamemnon's servant who sat huddled in the corner could be heard. _

_Breathing heavily, the lone survivor sheathed his blade. Taking small notice of the pathetic creature that wallowed in fear he advanced forward to where Briseis lay strewn across the floor. Amazingly she was still unconscious though she moaned in pain when he lifted her head. Running his hand through her locks to the back of her skull he could tell why; a large swollen bump Men are wretched things to do something like this to one such as you. There would be little time to tend to her wounds. He had to get them both out of there. He swept her up one of her tiny arms finding its way around his neck. Achilles held tightly to her, running as fast as he could out of the boat that had now housed the dead body of Greece's once powerful king._

_Things had truly gone from bad to worse._

_His legs pumped hard bringing him through the many different camps of Greece's leaders; finally reached the Myrmidon camp. His men roused from their duties by his sudden appearance rushed forward trying to find out what had occurred to make their leader look so disheveled. Most had seen Agamemnon's two buffoons take the prize they had bestowed upon Achilles and though they had wished to protest they knew it was not their place. _

_Eudorus abruptly ended his conversation with Patrocleus; both men as always were speaking about the blond haired man who had just stormed into the camp. They looked at each other upon spotting him. It was not going to be good news of that they were certain. Briskly they made their way up the small sand embankment to their friend. _

_Seeing the small girl in his cousins arms Patrocleus had a million questions. Before he could ask however Achilles halted his steps and addressed all of the Myrmidons who by that time had stalked over to see what was taking place. _

_His eyes met several curious faces; he had no time to answer the questions he knew they must have. He was covered in sweat and blood and holding an unconscious woman in his arms. He gave his men new orders, "Gather whatever supplies we may need; food, water, all of it, pack as much as you can onto the horses we brought from Pythia. NOW!" No man dared to defy his orders. Without even a second glance the men dispersed to obey his command. Once that task had been handled, he stepped through the slats of the tent. _

_Setting her down easily on the furs that now lined the floor, Achilles turned to the task at hand. Grabbing his armor he commenced with strapping it all back on. A soft moan caught his attention and he knew she was finally coming to. It puzzled him why he was relieved by that. No time to think about that now. _

_One more buckle on his chest plate clicked into place; they had to hurry. Who knew what Menelaus of Sparta would do when he found out who had slain his brother? No doubt that sobbing fool of a servant had already scampered to the Spartan camp to tell his tale._

_Achilles knew his own life meant little he would die in battle no matter what but he could not put the Myrmidons in anymore jeopardy then he had already. His only plan of action at the moment was to get them to where Menelaus could not find them. There was much land beyond Troy there had to be place that they could camp out until Sparta's battle hardened King left unsuccessful in retrieving his wife. The question was would he ever give up his wife? Or would he simply forget her and send his massive army after Achilles? Focusing back on what he was doing he began tossing weapons he would need into a large pack._

_Light filtered in through her half open eyes as the world came back into view. The last memory Briseis had was of two loathsome louts coming inside, surrounding her and then blackness. Her bruised hand went to her head as she sat up groaning at her sore muscles. Through blurry eyes she could see a figure before her. Not clearly sure where she had been placed, Briseis scooted away her back hitting one of the wooden poles. "Where am I…who are you?" _

_She had tried to sound as brave as she had been before but Achilles could tell that her voice was warbling with fright. Something about that made him smile; after all she had been through she still was fighting her own fear. Indeed, he admired this girl's courage._

"_Your safe…and you already asked my name…priestess" _

_Inside a sense of ease came with the knowledge that she was once more with Achilles. It was difficult to understand and she chose to ignore it for the time being. "What has happened?" No doubt she had been brought before the King. Her vision had begun to clear and she saw he was once again covered in blood and sweat Gods…what has done._

"_You were taken from the safety of my tent at the word of Agamemnon…" he turned to face her. "I gave you my word that no harm would come to you here. I made sure that he and the fools who took you would do no more violence to you or to anyone else." He spoke in such a tone one would have believed what he'd done was an everyday task such as walking down the street._

_His statement reverberated in her already aching head and she was at a loss as to what to say. He'd not stated it exactly but it was in the inflection of his voice that she understood just what he meant. Achilles had killed Agamemnon, his men, all because of her. It made little sense to Briseis but she certainly needed to sort out why he had done this "Why…why would you…why would you kill your own King?" The question came out hoarsely through her parched lips._

_Gritting his teeth, they didn't have time for all her questions yet he found himself answering her "He was not MY King. And as I told you he stole what was mine from me." Bending down to meet her confused gaze he continued "Does it really matter?"_

_She turned her head away as weary tears stung her eyes. "I didn't want anyone dying because of me… even that horrible man." Briseis hated this whole situation, it was draining and slowly taking its toll upon her. All she wished for was to be back with her family._

_Rising to his full height Achilles scrutinized her, "That horrible man would have killed many more of your countryman to fulfill his own greed priestess. If anything I did your people a favor. You should be pleased he is no longer a menace to your beautiful city." _

_What could she possibly say to that? It was a fact after all. Perhaps with Agamemnon on the other side of River Styx the Greeks would lose faith in their campaign. Briseis sighed, If only Paris had not been so foolish none of this would have come to pass. It was a moot point now however; the deed had already been done. She watched as he prowled back over to the sack he was presently filling with robes and cloths, "What are you doing?"_

_He stopped what he was doing and looked straight ahead. "Menelaus will want revenge upon me for slaying his brother." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "Though my men are strong I know we are no match for the forces he will muster against us." His eyes wandered back to hers and he noticed she had stood up. "I must find a way to get my men and me back to our homeland."_

"_Your ship is on our shore. Why not just take it back across the Aegean?" Briseis inquired of him standing uncomfortably on faltering, aching legs. _

"_It will not take long for Sparta's King to be informed of this incident. I can not risk a departure by sea with him so close. It would take to long. My men are already preparing to leave the camp as we speak though I do not know where we will go." For once in his life Achilles was at a loss on what would happen. Brushing it off he extended his hand to her, "I'm sorry I can't offer more hospitality Briseis but I'm afraid time is short. We must go now."_

_If only he would take me back to my home behind the palace walls. Don't be foolish Briseis and wish for things that will not happen. Just think of the advantage this will bring. With this man out of the battle, your people may just have a chance at survival. Hesitantly she took his hand. "There is…a cove…on the far side, past the temple of Apollo. There are some caves there. They may offer you some protection from your new enemy._

_He stopped at the opening slats of his former 'home' she was helping him now. "You're quite a puzzle Briseis of Troy." They stepped outside, Eudorus rushing towards them with his master's horse. "My lord" his wise grey eyes glanced at Briseis briefly then came to rest back in Achilles. "The men have done as you commanded, they are ready."_

"_Agamemnon is dead Eudorus, by my hand." Achilles helped Briseis onto his horse. He didn't know why he had blurted it out at the moment. Perhaps it was the complete baffled look upon his loyal friends face. Whatever the reason he could it had the desired affect._

_Eudorus could not be more shocked then he was in that instant. "My lord..?" He had really killed the King of Greece? No matter it was not his place to question his master. "Where then are we going my lord, why do we not stay and fight? The men are ready they with you against any foe."_

"_No my friend, this is not their fight. For now we find new shelter. I'm told…" he paused and looked at Briseis. She had remained silent as she sat upon the horse. Her eyes unwavering as she stared straight ahead towards the temple. "That there is a cove past the temple we sacked. We ride there, with all speed." He looked to his men "MOUNT YOUR HORSES MEN!" Achilles pulled his body up onto his black stallion, settling behind Briseis and gathering the reigns in his strong hands._

_Eudorus nodded, climbing atop a beautiful grey mount. His eyes caught sight of something that could be the end of their quick escape. "My lord" he pointed behind him where the King of Sparta could be seen marching through the camp with a large number of his army and he did not look to be in a pleasant mood at all._

_Achilles saw this Damn, out of time. "I suppose he's not pleased with me at all." He said jokingly to Eudorus before shouting out, "RIDE! RIDE SWIFTLY!" The Myrmidons beckoned to his cry, rapidly following Achilles out of their camp away from the Achaean army. Arrows began to rain down upon them as the Spartans grew closer in their pursuit and he felt Briseis lean back against him her body trembling and her breath catching in her throat. "Do not fear my priestess…remember you are safe with me." _

_She did not know whether she shook from fright or with the tenderness of his words. It was all so confusing. The horses of Pythia raced through the sands, up past the temple, the Spartans fading into the horizon._

_In the distance Menelaus could be heard screaming Achilles name, raving like a madman._

_Tbc_

_So what do you think will happen to our band of fugitives now? Did I shock you with the last chapter? Does this one answer some of the questions? I hope you like I. This one was a bit harder as I'm sort of writing my own script for them now. Some of the lines from the movie I was able to sneak in by rearranging the wording which is always fun. The next chapter is going to start off a bit different with a switch to Troy. I didn't want it to be all one-sided. But don't worry there will of course be more Briseis/Achilles mush to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always._


	6. Good News, Bad News, Chaos

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone, yes here is another new chapter. This ones going to be a bit different as were going to give Briseis and Achilles a minor break and see what is going on back in Troy while everything in the Greek camp was happening. It will be mostly from Hectors point of view as he returns from that first battle and his first encounter with Achilles. I wanted to put in something like this because I do enjoy some Hector/Andromache interaction. Paris and Helen will be there as well, hopefully throughout this story I'll be able to portray them as people with brains unlike in the movie, though probably not in this chapter. Lol. As always I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me, you won't get much. Got a few personal thanks I want to send out so bare with me._

_To Ethereal Prey: Girl I so agree with you. That Pig of King just had to go. Lol. Glad you're enjoying the story._

_To Siyavash: I figured Achilles would behave in such a manner. In fact you could almost_ _see the shock in Briseis's face in the movie when he actually listened to her so this was basically the big scene where the what if came into play. And no horses were injured in the making of that chapter. I would never injure animals even in writing, Lol. Thanks for the amusing review._

_To Kats Gal: Like I said I totally agreed, he needed to be dealt with in the strictest sense and having Achilles kill him made it just that much more fun. Thanks for your reviews._

_And finally _

_To Trudy: Thanks for taking an interest in my story. I'm nervous writing it as it's my first attempt at any fiction writing. And I think everyone has come to the conclusion that the PIG would have been better off run through so I guess I made a little dream for us all come true, Lol. Thanks for your review._

_Read, Review and Enjoy! Now on with the story._

_Chapter 5: Good News, Bad News, Chaos _

_Fast and furiously what was left of the Trojan Calvary raced through the gates of the city. Prince Hector led them his mind at a loss to how the first assault had come to such a foul conclusion. It was bad enough that the Myrmidons had apparently desecrated the statue of Apollo by shearing the golden head off but upon entering the temple most of his men were ambushed. Hector fought bravely taking many of their lives for the sacrilege they had committed. Then he saw them; two corpses. Both Priests lay on the blood soaked floor. Splayed out like animals, their necks had been sliced across. He fought back the urge to be violently sick and proceeded further into the room. That's when he'd first come face to face with Achilles. _

_Both men sized each other up. Achilles standing before him with the strangest glint in his eyes, Hector charging forward daring Achilles to fight him. And yet the Myrmidon moved away amused "Why kill you now Prince, with no one here to see you fall." He walked out the side door of the temple. Hector followed him cautiously, not knowing he was about to have one of the oddest encounters with an enemy _

_Flashback_

_It was with great mirth that Achilles answered the Princes query of why he had come to Troy. A straightforward motive drove him here at least to those who knew him. He longed for Immortality…to be recognized and known to the world long after he had perished._

"_They'll be talking about this war for a thousand years." _

_Agitation furrowed the Princes brow "In a thousand years the dust from our bones will be gone." His sword remained aimed at his foe, keeping his distance._

"_Yes Prince, but our names will remain." The rest of the Myrmidons came out of the temple while Achilles spoke. They surrounded Hector with ease; he was beaten and he knew it._

_Sighing deeply Achilles forged on with what he had to say. "Go home Prince. Drink some wine; make love to your wife. Tomorrow we'll have our war." _

_How dare he treat this as if it were some form of entertainment? "You speak of war as if it's a game. But how many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands they'll never see again." _

"_Perhaps your brother can comfort them. I hear he's quite good at charming other men's wives." With the cockiest of grins on his face, Achilles had silenced him._

_The comment had hurt mostly because Hector knew the truth in it. His brother had always had this reputation for being a rascal and charmer. Now that reputation had brought war to their homeland. What could he say that wouldn't sound like some lame excuse for Paris's actions? No there was none and so Hector stood there like a statue, glaring at Achilles before the man had surprisingly motioned for him to leave; his life still intact but his pride bruised._

_End Flashback_

_Shaking off the bizarre confrontation, Hector rode on through the city finally reaching the Palace steps._

_Hector pulled himself down from his horse. He could see his father and wife waiting for him; Paris and Helen standing not far behind. They had hoped for a victory from him. All of the nobles had been confident that today they would not lose. Ultimately all they had gained was a miserable massacre of so many good men._

_Hector lifted his helmet from his long, curly brown hair. Kneeling before his father in shame, he could not conceive how his inefficiency would be taken by the King._

_Astonishment was his only reaction to his father reaching down, grasping him by the arms and pulling the younger man to his feet. His fathers' words though brought only more anguish to his heart. "You fought bravely my son. I am grateful to the gods for returning you safely to us once more."_

"_We have lost the beach father. The Myrmidons ransacked the great Temple and slaughtered the priests." There was bleakness in his tone. Not only was it a debilitating loss to the army but a spiritual loss as well. No doubt Agamemnon and the Grecian Leaders were enjoying their great achievement._

_Priam shook his head, "You are still with us my son. That is more important than anything else. The priest lost will be properly mourned though we can not retrieve their bodies; this is only our first fray with these intruders. The gods still favor us in this cause." He looked upon his eldest with pride, "Now… with your wife I leave you. Clean yourself up and take some rest Hector. Tonight I will call a council with the nobles. Strategies must be planned." He motioned for Andromache to retrieve her weary husband and she did so gladly, encircling her lean arms around him tightly. Smiling at the couple him, Paris and Helen all left._

"_I was beside myself with fear for you my love." Andromache whispered, clinging to him as if he would disappear. _

_Hector melted into his wife's embrace, inhaling her sweet scent. It was moments like this he thanked the gods for her mere presence. She was light to the darkness that war often brought to his soul, "I am alright my sweet one, tired mostly but I am not injured." He pulled away to see her gorgeous face. Blessed by the gods was he each time his eyes fell across her beauty._

"_Come, you'll feel better when you've bathed, eaten and had time to rest yourself." Andromache guided him further into the Palace, down its many halls to their chambers. She wrapped her arm around his waist as they entered ready to pamper her husband. For the millionth time in his life, Hector thanked the gods for such a splendid woman._

_The nobles were speechless and a silence fell over the room. Paris stood from his seat by Priam stepping down among them. "There isn't going to be a war." Gathering his courage, "This is not a conflict of nations. It is a dispute between two men. And I don't want to see another Trojan die because of me."_

_Hector followed his brothers' movements with curiosity. Paris what are you thinking now. Priams voice interrupted his thoughts._

"_PARIS!" Priam looked at his youngest son. The naïve youth was veering into dangerous territory with his speech and it didn't sit well with him at all._

_Determined eyes turned and met his father's stern face, "Tomorrow morning I will challenge Menelaus for the right to Helen. The winner will take her home. The loser will burn before nightfall." His gaze shifted to his older brother then he marched from the room in silence._

_Gods, will this day end without anymore chaos? Hector thought. Only later would he find out just how much more chaos there was going to be._

_The nobles dispersed shortly afterwards. Priam nodded to Hector then left to find Paris. Hector picked himself up from his own seat. Fatigue written all over his body and now he were utterly disturbed at his impulsive brother's latest proclamation. He made his way back to his chambers only breaking a smile upon reaching the door. _

_There his wife sat atop their bed, cradling their son in her arms. Astyanax had grown so during his time away from Troy. It pained Hector to think he had missed precious stages of his child's life._

_Stepping into the room, he unclasped his cloak, "I see he adores his new toy." In his sons' tiny hands was a wooden lion that he himself had carved on the ship back from Sparta. _

_Andromache looked up from cooing her son, smiling back at her husband as he took off each piece of armor and put it aside. "Indeed, though I think to him it's just another thing to put in his mouth." She was trying to be cheerful but in her heart she was terrified. Tomorrow Hector would have to go into battle once more. It could be that come evening he would not return to her side, that their child would never see his father. "Come, sit with me." She laid Astyanax into his cradle._

_Hector changed into his night clothes. Once he had slid into his slippers he trudged over and dropped down next to her exhausted. They sat close just watching their little man play with the toy lion. _

_His despondency was clearly written in his body language. He usually was better at covering it up but today it seemed he was unable or unwilling to. Either way she sought to comfort him as she always had. "What is wrong? Did things not go well in the war council?" Andromache placed a gentle hand upon his muscled shoulder._

"_They have all agreed that war is our only option at this point. Father says the gods are with us and will give us victory but after today I fear I do not share the same belief." He ran his hand through his hair then dropped it to his lap, "Perhaps I am just drained from the day's events. However, it seems as my brother wishes to rectify his mistake though I can not say I agree with his latest announcement." Hector spoke softly rubbing his eyes as he spoke. He felt his wife's hands on his shoulder, rubbing the tension out of them._

"_Its good he wishes to fix his mistakes, though this one seems larger than he can possibly handle." She paused"His announcement…it has you troubled. What was it he said?" _

"_Paris plans to challenge Menelaus in the morning for Helens hand. My brother is flirting with death and I don't see a way to convince him to stop and think for once in his life." He rested his head on her shoulder, feeling her hand come up to entangle in his hair._

_Paris you foolish, foolish boy She loved the youth, after all he was her brother in law but there were times when she wanted to wring his neck. "You can not control your brother's actions. The gods know this to be true. Otherwise this whole debacle would not be occurring." Andromache looked down at his face, tilting it up with her fingers. There was more to his morose mood then his brothers impending doom. "There is something else bothering you my love. Please tell me what it is?"_

_In all the years they had been wed he had never been able to trick her when he wished to. Today was no different; he had to smile at that. He soon sobered quickly, "You know me to well wife. Tecton was killed today."_

_Andromache nodded her head. So that was why he was more distressed then usual. Tecton and her husband were close friends. Tecton had been there when Hector had married Andromache and no man had given the couple more congratulations that day then his dear comrade in arms. "I am so sorry love. His loss must be so painful for you."_

_Hector was able to keep his composure only due to the fact he had already taken sometime while bathing to mourn for the losses they had suffered. "I could not ask for a more loyal friend." He paused before he continued looking down once more at his son, "The man who killed Tecton outside Apollo's Temple, I've never seen a spear thrown like that." Fear filled eyes peered at her, "An impossible throw."_

_He was scared of this man apparently; that filled her with a sense of panic. Never before, not in his many years of war, had Andromache seen him as shaken up as he appeared now. An overwhelming anxiousness overtook her. His hand came to rest on her face and she grasped at it fiercely, kissing the palm. "Don't go tomorrow. Please don't go."_

"_Paris fights tomorrow not me." He knew what little comfort that would be to her._

"_50,000 Greeks didn't cross the sea to watch your brother fight. You know this." How could he even think that he wasn't going to end up out on the field of battle with the Greek soldiers when the sun rose in the morning?_

_Hector exhaled knowing well he had been beaten, she had seen right through it all. "You'd make a fine general my love."_

"_You've been fighting your whole life. Let other men do battle this time." Anger bubbled within. Why could he not step aside; let his soldiers take on the enemy by themselves for once? Why did he always risk losing his life? Of leaving her and their son?_

"_You know I don't want to fight." How could he make her see that this was his duty? "I want to see my son grow tall. I want to see the girls chasing after him."_

_Andromache knew in her heart that there was sense in his words. She still could not stop the deep sorrow she felt at the thought of him dying "I can't lose you..." her voice almost broke on each word. "I won't survive."_

_Pulling her closer, tears traveled down her cheeks and he kissed her with every ounce of passion he could muster. Tomorrow might be his last in this mortal world but they had each other tonight; it was all they could hope for. Their lips parted, her hands still held his face. "I must see Paris." _

_Once more Hector realized that the long day was not over. He had to speak with Paris, try and talk some sense into him before it was too late. As he walked to the door he balked hearing Andromache gasp behind him._

_The Temple…oh no… Andromache had remembered what he had told her father in law about the Temple. She had to find out if her suspicions were right if they were he was going to be crushed. "Hector…you said that Tecton was killed outside the temple."_

"_Yes, the Myrmidons had already taken it when my men arrived. Why?" The memory was fresh in his mind. He wondered why his wife had asked him about it. _

_Andromache closed her eyes as she gave her husband one more debilitating blow "Hector… Briseis was supposed to be in the Temple this day. She was to come see me when she was finished with her prayers. She never came and you know it's not like her to forget."_

_His heart stopped and dropped into his feet. No…it can't be Hector found he was holding himself against the doorway to keep from collapsing. "I…I must speak with my father about this." He rushed from the room leaving Andromache to mourn the possible loss of his beloved cousin alone. _

_How could he have forgotten that Briseis was now a servant of Apollo? She would have gone to offer prayer to Apollo and now she was missing or, he hated to think it, dead. Paris would have to wait, he had to inform his father immediately._

_Priam grasped the chair with both hands his face draining of color. My sweet niece…Oh I have failed you brother…I failed to protect your daughter. Composing himself once more "Are you quite sure that she was there my son?" He could only hope that perhaps his son was wrong. _

"_Andromache told me herself; Briseis went to the temple early in the morning before the Greeks arrived. No one has seen her since." It was agonizing for Hector to deliver such heartbreaking news and the agony in his fathers' eyes was almost too much to bare._

_Briseis had grown up with himself and Paris. Priam had treated her as a daughter, now this misfortune seemed to shatter their family. Hector could offer his father little hope but he tried anyway, "It is possible father that the Greeks are holding her prisoner. I…her body was not among the slain priests."_

_The great King lifted himself up. "Our poor Briseis…a prisoner in the Greek camp…the gods protect her." For their precious girl to be held by those loathsome men; a true tragedy._

"_We will get her back somehow father, I promise you that." Hector didn't know how he would see this promise come to fruition but he knew he had to. He could not leave her at the mercy of their enemy. _

_The great hall doors were pushed open. A servant bustled in and kneeled in front of them. Hector looked at the man motioning for him to rise, "Yes, what it is?"_

"_There is an emissary from the Greek Camp here my lord. He says he was sent by King Menelaus. The guards let him inside as he was alone and baring a flag of truce."_

"_Bring him in then we will hear what he has to say." Priam said taking a seat once more. This was indeed a strange turn of events._

_The emissary was shown into the hall bowing at the waist before Priam and Hector._

"_Greetings from King Menelaus; I am Talius." His hard eyes met those of his enemies "His majesty wishes me to inform you of the terms he wishes to extend."_

_Hector scoffed could Menelaus and Agamemnon be anymore presumptuous._

_It was Priam however who would assert his Kingdoms view of the nefarious brothers. "I was unaware that Menelaus was in the position to offer us terms. Has Agamemnon lost control over his little brother?" _

_Talius gritted his teeth, an insult to his lord and master was like an insult to him but he had to retain a calm demeanor. "King Agamemnon has lost much in the last few hours…including his life. He was murdered shortly after landing in your country by the Myrmidon leader. King Menelaus has taken charge of the entire army."_

_Talius let that bit of information sink in for a few seconds before proceeding, "His terms if I may proceed are that you surrender his wife, Helen of Sparta to him without delay. That your army becomes part of the Grecian force and you it will come whenever he has need of you."_

_These were petty demands so soon into the conflict and Hector took the lead this time in making sure Talius knew. "Tell your king, that no son of Troy will ever submit to a foreign rule." Hector gave Talius a stony scowl when he spoke._

"_I shall inform King Menelaus at once." A disdainful smirk upon his lips, Talius turned and was escorted out of the room by several guards._

_If a pin dropped the sound would have echoed off the walls following this surprising development._

_Regaining his ability to speak Hector shook himself out of his stupor "Father…if this is true…"_

"_Yes…I know." He cast a glance to the messenger, "Bring the scouts to me. I want to speak with them." The messenger scurried off to follow the kings' orders._

_It took little time for the scouts to be brought forth. They had returned shortly before their unexpected visitor had arrived. They bowed to their rulers then stood at attention ready to deliver a description of the events they had witnessed while on watch._

"_What have you to report?" Priam stood in front of them hoping somehow they could confirm what Talius had just told him and his son._

"_Keeping a lookout over their camp was easily accomplished sire. From our spot on the hill we could view most of their activity; normal for the most part. However not long after they had set up camp we detected some sort of disturbance. The Spartans were on the move headed in the direction of the Myrmidon camp; they attacked them my lord." One scout sounded quite stunned so the other took up where he had left off. "The Myrmidons, they fled on horseback; traveling towards the temple around the far side they disappeared from our sight. It could be that they intend to head through the forest and from there the cove." The scouts bowed there heads when they were finished. Hector dismissed them with a wave of his hand._

"_How would these men know about the cove? It has only ever been used by the traders and merchants. No outsiders but they even know of its existence." Priam mused out loud._

_Hector found it difficult to wrap his mind around it all. Then like a key in a lock it clicked; He now realized how the knowledge may have come to Achilles, "Briseis…" her name a whisper in the air._

"_Did you say something Hector?" Priams brow furrowed_

"_Briseis father…she knows the path through the forest to the cove. Paris, her and I used to play there all the time as children. Remember?" Another revelation made clear, "I think Briseis is alive…and I believe Achilles has her." _

_The chaos, he conceived, had only just begun._

_Tbc_

_I know I know…this all was kind of a stretch but I really just wanted them to know that Agamemnon was dead and that Briseis was alive with Achilles. If it sucks too much let me know and I will rewrite the entire chapter. If you loved it then yay I did well. In any case thanks for reading and I hope you're ready for some more Briseis/Achilles action real soon._


	7. Only We Remain

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer:** I want to say big thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it and want more. I'm sorry this one is a bit late. I'm a perfectionist so after I posted it I took it down and made a few more edits. I wanted it to be perfect as its going to include the deliciously naughty scene. Not too naughty of course, we have to keep the ratings people happy you know. Okay so we've had the Trojan reaction to that firsts days events, now were going to swing back to Achilles and Briseis because I know you all are just dying to know what I'll do next with my favorite couple. Basically what happens in this scene is what was going on while everything was being revealed in Troy and then later that night. Read, Review and Enjoy! Now on with my tale._

_Chapter 7: Only We Remain_

_Achilles found himself in quite a baffling predicament. He had always been known for being dauntless in the eyes of danger. Danger never bothered him so he always faced it; a smile on his face and a sword in his hand. Now he was riding faster then the wind across the countryside fleeing from those who mere hours ago he had been fighting alongside. Woman, the good King Odysseus once told him, always had a way of complicating things and boy were they complicated now._

_Briseis had remained quiet for most of their journey. When they came upon the forest she told him that the cove was on the other side. It wasn't a large forest by any means though it did wind and bend. After emerging from it they were met with some rocky terrain to cross. It stretched quite far, the hillside wrapping around the blue water of the cove. He slowed Argetis down and his men followed suit. It was mostly flatland, covered with stones, sand and rough grasses, he could only guess that the caves were nearby._

_He got his answer when Briseis pointed to the bend in the hillside. "The caves are over there. Just follow the straight path; if you go up the ridge there you can look out over the entire cove." Her voice sounded so far off and he knew it was due to her being overtired._

_Reaching the caves finally, Achilles dismounted motioning for the others to do the same. Briseis remained atop Argetis, she struggled to maintain her seat as her eyes began to close. Stubbornly they remained open, her hands clinging to the saddle. _

_It was a beautiful spot he had to admit. Much like the waters of his own homeland and that brought images of his mother. What would she think of the mess he had gotten himself into this time? Fortunately she was not present to give him her opinion on the matter, though he very well could have used it._

_The dying sun reflected off the calm water and Achilles closed his eyes taking in the smell of the air. Brushing off these thoughts of home he watched his men find their own spots to rest. He picked a large cave in the middle for himself and Briseis. Before anything else a watch had to be posted. The Spartans had stopped their pursuit of the fugitives for now but that didn't mean they wouldn't show up eventually. He called out for his second in command who was strangely enough once again speaking with Patrocleus and two other men. They excused themselves and approached, "My lord?" Eudorus spoke first._

"_Have the men rest and setup a watch. I don't want us ambushed in the night." Eudorus nodded moving away to carry out his orders. Patrocleus opened his mouth to speak but Achilles held up his hand, "Tomorrow I shall try and make some sense of all this to you and the men cousin. For now help the others get the supplies unpacked. We won't have the days light for much longer." _

_His cousin sighed, turning his back and tromping back over to help. Achilles knew this tuck tail and run plan had bothered the untested adolescent. Patrocleus was eager to get into the fight, now they were instead retreating from it._

_Achilles held tightly to reigns of his horse, Argetis nudged his shoulder pushing the man forward. He patted the black beasts mane, "Yes old friend I know I must keep moving. Come on then." Guiding Argetis over he tied the reigns to a long branch that was sticking out of the ground. He was puzzled why Briseis had not said anything for awhile and smiled when he peered up at her._

_She had fought valiantly but had lost the fight to remain conscious. Her long graceful lashes fluttered over closed eyes blocking everything out. Carefully so not wake her Achilles tenderly took her down from atop the saddle. She stirred in his arms but did not awaken. He placed her onto the ground outside the cave entrance, leaning her back against the rock then. Achilles removed the straps that held the packs on Argetis and hauled them inside his new abode. He had dropped them to the ground when everything he had done hit him at once. His feet gave out, knees meeting the hard, cold earth. "Mother If there was ever a time I needed your wise words now would be it." He ran a hand through his golden locks then pulled himself up to finish getting things sorted out. _

_It was several moments later, the moon just rising into the night sky, that everything had been arranged to his liking. He'd laid down some bedding for both himself and Briseis. A small fire was roaring and food now sat on a platter he'd managed to toss among his belongings. Now all he needed was some water, which was on its way to him via Patrocleus who ducked inside carrying a large jug of it. "Cousin, here is the water you asked for." _

_Achilles nodded, grabbing the heavy container. "Thank you, go and get some rest now." He poured some into a small bowl and dipped a cloth into it. When his cousin hadn't left his curiosity won out, "What is it?"_

"_Why didn't we stay and fight?" Patrocleus asked his voice steadied only by his lack of experience._

_He glanced into the darkness beyond his cousin, "Are you ready to fight? Are you ready to kill, to take life?" Achilles voice grew louder with each word._

_Raising his head, Patrocleus rushed headlong into his reply with only two words. "I am."_

_Achilles dropped his gaze into the fire, "At night I see their faces, all the men I've killed. Standing there on the far bank of the river Styx, waiting for me, they say welcome brother. We men are wretched things." In that moment, Achilles was miles away but the distance that was seen faded quickly enough. "I taught you how to fight but I never taught you why to fight."_

_Why to fight? There was only one reason that came to mind, "I fight for you." _

_Such an innocent but foolhardy reason, "And who will you fight for when I'm gone? Soldiers they fight for kings they've never even met. They do what their told, they die when their told to die."_

_Was there another way? Patrocleus was confused by his cousins' behavior. Why was he acting in such a manner? "Soldiers obey."_

"_Don't waste your life following some fools orders." Achilles pronounced. It was a philosophy he had always believed in. Never let someone else decide anything for you doing so only meant disaster. In the end each man must be master of his own fate. He sighed when a more perplexed looked marred Patrocleus's face. The boy would have to figure it out on his own, "Now GO, rest. Tomorrow I will endeavor to explain this all to you and our men." _

_Once Patrocleus left, Achilles stared once more into the fire his thoughts a jumbled mess. Remembering his 'guest' outside he drew himself up off the ground and went to retrieve her. _

_She hadn't moved an inch; her small body still flat against the stone. Achilles cradled her in his arms, lifting her from the hard ground but she woke with a start. Briseis squirmed in his arms upon catching sight of him. "I'm perfectly…capable of walking by myself."_

"_You're also quite capable of running away though I'm sure right now it would be stumbling away. It's quite dark out here tonight." It was nice and warm in the cave as he placed her down on the bedding for her. She pushed herself back against the wall feeling all the aches and pains of her 'adventure' screaming out._

_He dragged the basin he'd poured the water in over to him. Picking up the cloth, Achilles wrung most of the moisture out of it. "Your hurt," the wounds that had been inflicted on her were dried up now but the caked on blood remained blending in with dirt and sweat. "Least you fight them you have courage."_

"_I fight back when people attack me. A dog has that kind of courage." Her words had a biting sting to them. It was wrong of Briseis to speak to him that way, she knew that much. After all he was complimenting her. The stress, her bodies sharp pains and the fact that she felt completely out of control made her tongue sharper._

_Bit by bit he leaned closer to her lifting the cloth. What he thought to be a kind gesture was taken the wrong way because she roughly slapped his hand away. Again he advanced towards her only to get the same treatment. She was one of the most impossible people he had ever come across. So he did what any other fed up man would do; he threw the damp rag at her face and settled back into his seat._

_Frayed nerves had gotten the best of her. Briseis wanted to accept his hospitality but her only defense to the feelings he stirred in her was to lash out. His very kindness in regards to her managed to set off every warning bell in her body. An odd quiver ran down her spine when he was near, making it difficult to ignore. A smack of wetness hit her cheek and she realized he'd thrown the cloth at her. Without hesitation she flung it back at him, it slapped against his thigh, his face baring a mixture of agitation and beguilement._

_Achilles picked the soaking wet rag up, peeling it off tanned leg and discarded it back into the basin with a splash. _

_Briseis watched him her fingers tangled in a strand of hair. She reached forward to the basin, grabbed it back and wrung out the excess water. It found its way back onto her lap. _

_He watched every movement like a hawk would; she was hot and cold. One moment leading him to safety then she was back to seething temper and cutting remarks; ah Briseis was still an enigma._

_She would have lifted the cloth to her face but a platter of food came across her view first. "Eat." He said as his teeth dug into a piece of meat as held the platter out to her._

_Eat? Right now she wasn't sure if her insides wouldn't heave anything they consumed back out. She ignored him by bringing dabbing at her wounds, wincing as the cool water hit the slice in her lip. _

_Achilles put the plate down, taking another bite of the meat. It was as delicious as it looked. Of course having eaten nothing since they had been on the ship anything would have tasted good. When he looked back at his companion brown eyes were studying him with displeasure. _

"_I've known men like you my whole life." That seemed true enough to her. He was no different than Hector really. They both were warriors, their orders followed without question. The only difference between the Achilles and Hector was that Hector longed for peace. War was not something he enjoyed engaging in. Briseis fondly remembered him praising Apollo before he left on the mission to Sparta. Many years striving to make peace with the foreign country were now sadly wasted._

_The little lady thought she had him pegged, setting him among every other man she had come across in her life. There were no men he knew that were anything like him. He shook his head at her, "No you haven't." _

_What a pretentious man, always having to have the last word each time they conversed. It was incredibly agitating especially since she wanted to be the one who got the final word. "You think you're so different from a thousand others? Soldiers understand nothing but war. Peace confuses them." Her voice dwindled by the end of her little tirade; she had gone back to cleaning her wounds._

"_You hate these soldiers?" Achilles asked rolling an olive between his fingers._

"_I pity them." Briseis remarked flat out._

_Throwing the olive back onto the platter, he adjusted himself in his seat, "Trojan soldiers died trying to protect you. Perhaps they deserve more than your pity." Brave men had fallen to the Myrmidons outside that temple while she hid on the inside; the least she could do was not make their deaths seem so meaningless. Anger didn't linger long though, her look of silent shame easing it away. _

_Her fingers played with the edges of the rag, the saturated thing had formed a wet spot on her dress. He made it so difficult to even have an opinion, all his seemed all the more greater then hers. And why was it that each time he rebutted one of her comments it made her shiver inside? "Why did you choose this life?"_

"_What life?" Achilles bluntly asked _

"_To be a great warrior?" A simple enough question but the perplexed look on his face told a different story. _

_No one had ever asked him that before. All his life he had stood in clash after clash without any real reason to but no one had ever once asked him why. It wasn't something he had even considered himself. Just what he had always done; what he had always been. As a child his mother had seen a great future for him, his name cried from every man, woman and child's lips. Thetis did everything in her power to see it come to light, "I chose nothing. I was born and this is what I am." In turn he had his own query for her prepared, "And you? Why did you choose to love a god? I think you'll find the romance, one sided." His lips pursed together in what could only be called a cheeky grin._

_Briseis wanted to smack that grin right off his face. Mocking her choice to be a priestess was beyond cheap shot, it was down right rude. It made her clearly recall her reasoning for a life of servitude to the gods. All of her suitors had been cads, wanting to marry her for her position of power, her families' wealth and some for her beauty. Selfishness was their only motivation, a want of nothing more than a pretty trinket at the ready to display to their friends; Briseis would be no mans trinket. _

_At the time the virgin robes were a small sacrifice to make. It secured her belief that she would not be used as a pawn in the games of men. She wasn't as sure of those convictions now as she once had been. Damn him to Hades for arousing that skepticism in her. "Do you enjoy provoking me?"_

_His blue green eyes shimmered with delight; the answer was obvious. Yes he enjoyed it immensely. She had a spark in her like no other he'd known. Intense, fiery and excitable;_

_A match for his own temperament and any chance he got he wanted to witness it. "You've dedicated your life to the gods. Zeus God of Thunder, Athena Goddess of Wisdom you serve them?"_

_Briseis did not know why he asked such questions. Did he wish to merely infuriate her with his banter? "Yes of course."_

"_And Ares God of War; who blankets his bed with the skin of men he's killed?" Achilles may be merciless when it came to taking life but even he drew the line at some point. _

_Her big eyes lowered; every belief she had about her faith now slowly busted apart before her. One last defense was upon her chaffed lips, something her uncle had always told her, "All the gods are to be feared and respected." Leaning forward she dropped the blood covered rag back into the water. Her back ramrod straight when she reclined, her fingers pulling at a tangled strand of curls._

_Defeat was something he could spot and he saw it rolling forth into those golden brown orbs. Briseis had high faith in her gods but he was about to divulge something she was unaware of, something he had learned about the Gods. Tilting his head to the side, their eyes locked once more. "I'll tell you a secret, something they don't teach you in your temple." Achilles pushed the food plate closer to her, hearing her inhale sharply. He sunk backwards and in whispery voice, "The gods envy us. They envy us because were mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything's more beautiful because were doomed." Beauty that sat right in front of him even covered in bruises, blood and sweat, "You will never be lovelier than you are now," she bore a crimson blush barely seeable in the light of the fire, "We will never be here again."_

_Achilles eyes lingered on her as he watched his little speech wash over her. He swore he saw the tiny wheels of though spinning in her head. She reached for an olive, speaking in a hushed tone she acknowledged a single truth, "I thought you a dumb brute," biting into the olive, the flavor burst into her mouth, "I could have forgiven a dumb brute." She gave him a weak smile then devoured the rest of the olive. _

_Unsettling quiet drifted into the cave as they filled hungry bellies. Briseis broke it only after she felt she would be sick eating anymore, "You do not have any respect for the gods do you?" There was no malice in her voice just fascination. Her family had always spoken so highly about the gods. The people were in awe of them, praying and worshipping them else they incur their wraith. Almost all of them, Achilles was not among those it seemed who cared what the gods did._

_Taking a sip of water, Achilles rolled his neck to loosen the stiff muscles. If she wanted to continue their discussion by all means he would oblige her, "The gods are fickle and petty. Their envy of us makes it so. To put ones faith in those who one day bless you and the next curse you is half-witted and irresponsible. Every man, woman and child should be free to decide his or her own fate otherwise what is the point of living at all."_

_Folding her hands in her lap, Briseis shook her head. Could what she had been taught by the priests been the lies of men who only wished to retain their own power and privilege? After all were they were men, privy to their own need to feel overly important? This freedom he spoke of was an ideal, one he apparently lived everyday. She was sure of one thing, for a man he was more honest to himself then most. Just that in it self she found awkwardly appealing. The smile on her face was also unexpected and when she recognized he had caught her it made its departure._

"_It's late, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow I think will be another long day."_

_Achilles stood up in the large cave then walked over to where he would sleep. Stripping off the now filthy clothes he carelessly tossed them to the side, plopping his worn out bones down, back against the furs._

_As he undressed Briseis endeavored not to watch, averting her eyes each time he turned towards her. Achilles was very handsome there was no doubt about that. Long blond locks grazed his powerful shoulders. Arms that had carried her from place to place were bulky and firm. They were protective and tender when he held her on the horse. As her thoughts began to drift lower, she scolded her self for such wanton behavior. Priestesses of Apollo never think of such lewdness. Settling down onto her own bed, she curled herself into a ball. It wasn't till all was still that she felt hot tears slide down her cheeks._

_All was calm on the cove; the stars twinkled in the sky, the moon high above. As he had ordered there were guards posted to keep watch. Inside one cave however another watch was being kept._

_Briseis couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. She watched enviously while Achilles fell into the dream world. His bronzed chest rose and fell as he slipped deeper and deeper under Orpheus's spell. Before long the rhythm slowed. Now would be her only chance. Hector had told her there were roads the merchants took to get to their kingdom. They were treacherous walking however; Briseis didn't care. If she were really quiet she could slip out of the cave, make her way up the embankment to the path that would send her back to Troy. So why was she hesitating, why wasn't she crawling out of there right now?_

_Didn't she long to get away from him, to return to her family to her people? Of course she did. There she was though, unable to lift a single limb in flight. She brought her knees to her chest laying her head on them. _

_The moonlight caught her eye as it reflected off something shiny. On closer inspection she saw that it was a dagger. Briseis knew what she had to do. _

_She could not kill him of course, this was Achilles. No man had ever been able to destroy him. Briseis was not equipped emotionally for such an undertaking but maybe just maybe if she remained obstinate enough he would release her. Gradually she made it across the cave, picking up the ornate dagger. Its hilt in her hand wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be. Achilles hadn't shifted at all she breathed a sigh of relief at that. No words would be adequate enough to explain what she was doing had he._

_Edging closer and closer to him, the dagger skimmed over him till it came to rest under his chin. Briseis nearly dropped the blade, "Do it." He said his head now turning to focus on her, those piercing eyes looking up, "Nothing is easier."_

"_Aren't you afraid?" This had to be believable if she had any chance of pulling it off. Make him think you mean to do it. Her eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to still be so alert but she composed herself._

_Sharp eyes blinked, "Everyone dies, today or fifty years from now what does it matter." Death wasn't something he wished for of course but he cowered to nothing. Toned arms reached up and roughly took hold of her shoulders, pulling her closer. The blade caressed flesh but he paid it no mind, all his attention on Briseis. "Do IT"_

_Briseis would have stumbled had she been standing. With just a look from him that familiar and now not at all unpleasant shudder rushed through her. Gods he was strong, no man had ever held her like he did. He could easily crush her if he needed to "You'll kill me if I don't kill you?"_

"_Maybe…" the word lingered on the air. Killing her was the last thing he was going to do to Briseis, far from it. The longing to hunger to possess her was overwhelming and it startled him at how fast it slammed into him. _

_Sinking fast, she was drowning in the tranquil pools of blue green and he in oceans of amber. They were both caught up in the undertow, neither wanting to stop. Achilles flipped them both over and she felt the furs brush against her back; there was no running from him, no escaping. Briseis's no longer intended to try._

_Achilles raised himself over her, his left hand roaming down her body till it gripped the fabric of her dress. Ever so smoothly lifting it higher up her creamy thighs, a passion filled stare entwined them._

_Briseis's heart was racing within her, pounding in her ears and then his lips were on hers for the first time. Vaguely she remembered the dagger sliding from her hands, hitting the ground with a crash._

_Words could not describe her taste and he reveled in it as she surrendered herself. It had never been like this with any woman before. With a burning in his very soul Achilles knew he too was succumbing to this rapture that had taken over; he didn't care. He lowered his head, sampling her sweetness once more._

_Pure ecstasy like neither had ever known washed over and through; a conflagration flaring out of control and they beckoned to the call of the emotions that were raging._

_Briseis couldn't breathe; it was as if the world had exploded. Each feathery stroke of his callused hands against her satiny skin ignited a new blaze blocking out the chill of the night air. Her own dainty hands had not stayed idle. One was tangled in his blond locks pulling his face closer savoring the silkiness of them; the other raced down his smooth back._

_Achilles immersed himself in everything about her. Her hands ran down his back, sharp nails lightly dancing along sun kissed skin. His own fingers made there way down her arms affectionately caressing them. She was his; tonight, tomorrow and forever._

_Two enemies, bickering back and forth became lovers, giving to each other what the other yearned for. Two souls interlocking just as their bodies did._

_The world melted away and only Briseis and Achilles remained._

_Tbc_

_Whew…okay so this wasn't cold shower worthy. I apologize, I've never written a love scene before so it may sound a bit forced and cliché. Anyway I did have to rearrange one of the lines when she's holding the dagger to his throat but I think it sounded okay. Be Kind and Review. _


	8. All A Matter of Time

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer:** I hope everyone is alright after the ending of that chapter. I know it really wasn't all that good. Without getting to graphic it was the best I could manage._

_I wanted to make it sensual enough without breaking the rating code. Anyway as long as you all enjoyed it that's all that matters. I was going to give B/A a break but I just couldn't seem to get a different chapter written so we'll stick with B/A for this one. Sorry it took so long. The two songs used are Billy Boyd's song from Lord of the Rings and a song sung in the movie King Arthur. I liked them both and since they were both from period movies like Troy I figured they would fit in nicely. Read, Review and Enjoy!_

_Chapter 7: All A Matter of Time_

_Daylights rosy fingertips stretched across the midmorning sky, its shimmering rays bouncing brilliantly off the water. _

_Eudorus felt refreshed after a good nights sleep. His hazel eyes took in the scenery that surrounded him. The sun reflective glow made the cove sparkle like sapphires. It was a breathtaking site to behold, but there was much to do. Stretching his arms one last time, he crawled from his bed and set about his duties._

_Many of the Myrmidons were already bustling about. The guard shift was changing and those who had been up all night took the time to relax and rest. Sleepy soldiers would not be of any use. They had to be primed and ready should the Spartans find their hiding spot._

_Eudorus gave a few orders to the men then wandered his way over to see Achilles. The indomitable leader had yet to step out from the cave he had taken shelter in. Eudorus did not have to ponder the reasoning for that. He had been bowled over by Achilles actions the previous day. A man who spared little emotion towards the vast majority of things had let his temper violently erupt, over of all things a woman._

_It was so out of character it left Eudorus dumbfounded. None the less his loyalty did not falter._

_Wiping the beads of perspiration off his forehead he stepped through the caverns opening to bid Achilles a good morning. What he saw only confirmed what he had presumed kept his leader occupied. _

_Achilles sat, dressed in cerulean robes. A goblet rested between his hands seemingly forgotten. Eyes that had always assessed an adversary carefully were now fixed upon the sleeping form of the girl he had killed for. "My lord…"_

_Without lifting his head to see who had entered Achilles raised two fingers to his lips silencing the visitor. Not one to disobey an order Eudorus took his leave and waited outside to speak with his lord. _

_Briseis, she was gorgeous even as she slept; her curves barely covered by one of the furs they had snared themselves in. Achilles, sensitive to the knowledge it was her first time had taken her slowly. Unusual for a man who lived life as fast paced as he did. Unexpected was how quickly she had responded to every caress._

_Each stroke of his hands stripped away another piece of her puzzle. Giving him a deeper look at the woman she was buried underneath. Her body writhed against his own; it fit again his own perfectly. Achilles held onto her as her legs wrapped around him. Digging her nails deep into his shoulders, she had left crimson streaks down his back. His mouth silenced each cry of pleasure only to bring forth another._

_Clinging to each other in the aftermath of it all, everything around had seemed irrelevant. The war, her family, his men, all of it evaporated into the shadows. For the first time Achilles did not think about blood and war. Nothing existed but her; she had such an intoxicating effect on him._

_Towering over her, he placed his drink down and stepped out into the morning light. He had to speak with Eudorus and the men. Spotting that his loyal companion he gestured for Eudorus over. "Let us gather the men. We must formulate a way out of our current dilemma."_

"_Of course my lord." Eudorus bowed his head. They strode towards the waters edge waving at each group of Myrmidons to follow. Soon enough each of them stood at attention before Achilles. Patrocleus found his way to the back of the group watching his cousin with interest._

_Achilles folded his arms across his chest, "Men, we find ourselves in the most dangerous of situations…" he paused looking out over the water, "By my sword I have taken the life of King Agamemnon and made myself a fugitive from the Achaeans." _

_Casambus, an elder Myrmidon stepped forward. "Lord Achilles, we have followed you into many battles. Put our lives in your hands numerous times. If you are to be hunted by that rabble then we stand with you."_

"_No, I can not ask you men to share my fate. I may never return to Pythia." His mothers' prophecy echoed in his ears before he continued, "You men may still see the shores of our home once more. This is no longer your fight." Achilles arms dropped to his sides._

"_How my lord, we have no ship to sail back on." Diokles asked._

_Before he could answer another Myrmidon, Gyrtias put his beefy hand on Diokles shoulder. "We will not abandon you here my lord. Any dispute you have with Menelaus we now bare as well." They all shared his sentiment. _

"_He will pray to the Zeus he had not challenged you." Faenus, a short but fast as lighting fellow pronounced loudly. The Myrmidons gave a roaring cheer and Achilles was forced to hold in hands up to speak._

_Proud as he was of their defiant nature he was not sure they understood what they were all rushing into. Eudorus interrupted his thoughts, "Seems to me Lord Achilles that you will not be rid of us so effortlessly. We are your men always; until the very end." Another roar from the men echoed across the rocky cove, it was quickly squashed by Eudorus _

_Achilles beamed, "Very well, I seem to be outnumbered. A days rest here and then we move on. Remain on guard at all times; we do not know this land. That makes us vulnerable." Patrocleus watched as they disbanded, returning to their work then approached his cousin. "So that is your plan? Are we to roam the countryside after today?"_

"_Patrocleus…" he sighed placing his hand on his forehead. "If you long to fight there will be another war of that I can promise you."_

"_IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT, COUSIN!" The youth shouted. It gained him a few sideways glances so he lowered his voice. Achilles had already turned, heading back to his cave. The boy grabbed one of Achilles bulky arms preventing the taller man from going moving, "I'm not stupid, there will be no going back to join the ranks; I accept that."_

_Achilles brushed off the hand, "Then you must also accept the fact we may never return to home." It was almost ironic really. A woman had started this conflict and now a woman had brought a strange end to it. Achilles would no longer raise his sword against the Trojans. _

_Patrocleus shook his head, "She is a lovely woman, but is she worth all this? Is she worth dying for?"_

_Achilles closed his eyes, leaning against the wall of rock, "I don't know. But for the first time in my life cousin, I am willing to find out." He could not suppress the chuckle that rippled up. So contagious was it that soon Patrocleus had joined in. "King Odysseus was right. Women have a way of complicating things. Leave me, enjoy the day but remember what you have learned in our sparing sessions." Achilles patted the boys shoulder then returned to Briseis._

_Patrocleus gaze lingered on where his cousin had stood. "Pray she is Achilles. Our lives may wind up in her hands." Sighing he headed over to where Eudorus was and involved himself in the game a small group of them were playing._

_Meanwhile_

_Achilles was not with her, of that she was sure. Not only was his heavy weight absent but she had heard some very loud yelling. Briseis opened her eyes then rushed to close them, gleaming light from outside practically blinding her. Sluggishly she rolled over to her side and sat up, her back to the sun shining in. Only then did she allow her eyes to flutter open._

_Blurry eyes set on her dress. It sat across the room where Achilles had thrown it, torn beyond repair. It mattered not; she could never wear those sacred robes again. Though that should have broken her apart inside, Briseis felt elation. What they had done had freed the shackles she had placed on herself when she took the vows. Vows that were nothing more than a vain attempt to hide from those that meant to use her._

_Of course, that did little to stop the stinging throb of her broken maidenhood. Briseis stretched her arms out to the sides, wincing at the soreness. The robe covering her slipped down, revealing her bare backside._

_Achilles watched her with interest. She was a magnificent sight to behold even with her curls a jumbled mess. "I see you are awake." He came into full view and Briseis jumped._

_She desperately clutched at the robe, attempting to cover herself. He had seen all she had to offer the night before and it seemed pointless. Still she clung to the garment, firmly securing it to block her nakedness. "You scared me."_

"_It was not my intention." Achilles sat down next to her sliding a strand of hair away from her face, noticing her grimace a bit as she shifted. "Are you alright? If I hurt you…" _

"_No…no…I will live I assure you." Briseis weakly smiled at him._

_His gaze lingered, his hands on her face. Then he walked over to where he had put down his drink. Picking it up he took a sip "You are welcome to wear that." Achilles pointed to the fabric in her hands._

"_Thank you." She said softly then turned to tug it over her head. Achilles watched as she did so taking another sip of his drink. He poured more wine into the cup grinning at her. The robe trailed well past her dainty feet and she appeared as a child playing dress up. _

_Briseis sighed bunching it up only to have it fall back down. "I think it is too large." The sleeves flew all over as she flailed her arms around._

_Achilles laughed, "I think you may be right. Let us see if we can fix that." _

_A few adjustments here and there and Briseis beheld herself in a new pale green dress. It was not elegant or special but it was decent and covered everything that should be. _

"_There, that's better." He ripped away one last piece of cloth from the bottom then tossed it, letting it fall to the back wall. Achilles reached for her hand but she shied away. "What is wrong?"_

_How could she explain all that was flying through her mind? "I…I made vows to Apollo, vows that I have now forsaken." Briseis slumped back down to the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest._

"_So this is about regret then? You regret what we did?" Something about that injured him; he had found hope in her. Hope that maybe he was in this world for more than his ability to fight. That he was not just born to take life but to have one as well, to share his life with someone else, with her._

_Her hand on his shoulder startled him; she had seen the despondency marring his handsome face. "No, I do not regret it. Only dread what this means." Again when he reached out to touch her she shied away. "I am not ignorant to the ways of the world. Stories about the kind of man that you are have traveled even to Troy." There was a short delay in her speech then, "Now that I have given myself to you…now that you have taken…" Briseis stammered but Achilles silenced her, placing his fingertips on her lips. _

"_Briseis, I have heard the numerous tales told about me, many times over. That I bed woman every night sometimes several at one time; that I discard them without care. I will not lie to you and say I am not well experienced with the fairer sex." _

"_Then it is all just trivial to you. One woman is the same as the next." She frowned lowering her eyes to the ground. Briseis knew how little she meant to him now. Understanding it did not make it hurt any less._

_His hand cupped her chin lifting it up to meet his steely gaze. "YOU are not them, nor will I just hand you over to my men as Agamemnon would have. I am not like other men; if I were YOU would not be here with me now." Achilles restrained himself from yelling at her. _

_He had alleviated one troublesome concern but his reasons for such care were obscured._

"_Why? Why am I ANY different to you?" Briseis stared at him, her large eyes pleading for an answer. "There are other women who are more beautiful, that have more to offer. I can hardly compare."_

_Achilles took her hand, enveloping it in his own. In his own heart he knew what made her different. "You are no less beautiful then they. Beauty does not make them better. Of all the women I have encountered none have born the spirit like the one I see in you. That Briseis is what makes you different." _

_They walked hand in hand outside, watching the water lapping against the shore. "Besides, I do not kill kings for just anyone." The cocky grin adorned his face one more._

_It was then he felt her tiny fist hit his chest, "Must you resort to jesting? If nothing else my very presence here is a threat to your safety. You should leave and find a way to return to your home, your people." She distanced herself from him, hurrying towards the water. Eudorus, Patrocleus and a few others took notice of her and of their leader sprinting up behind her._

_He grabbed her arm and spun her around, his words coming out as a growl "You think I would leave and abandon you here after I have risked all for you? Agamemnon dared to take you from me, he paid with his life. Do you believe me to be so heartless that I would leave you to fend for yourself alone in the wilderness?"_

_Briseis shook in his arms, her bottom lip quivering. She would not cry, not in front of him. "Let go of me." His hands that gripped her so firmly released their fierce grip. Reigning in the trembling that had overtaken her she continued, "I…I did not mean…to linger in this place will only bring death. If the Greeks do not find you then my people will." Briseis turned her gaze away a blush painting her cheeks. The audience they were attracting came into view._

_Achilles held her face in his large hands. Strangely enough he cared not that he was being observed by most of his troops. "Menelaus will not find us and even if he did we would be ready. I do not foresee Prince Hector launching any sneak attacks on us here either. He may know the landscape but my impression of him is that he is quite intelligent. He would be wise enough to discern that I would be ready for such an assault." _

_How could he be so calm through all this? "Of course, you have all the answers." Briseis had not meant for it to come out so bitterly._

"_I do not claim to have all the answers. Our stay here is for this day only, come morning we move on." He let his hands drop from her cheeks. She could infuriate him in moments and then the irritation he felt would quickly dissolve. _

"_Where will you…were will we go?" Options were very few at this point. They could not go back through the forest; surely they would be searching the woods now. There was one other direction that Briseis could think of. In the end however it may endanger not only him but her as well._

_Achilles rubbed the back of his neck, "If there are ships that travel through this water we could commandeer one."_

_She did not know why but she chose to give him the option. "Trade ships, they are the only ones who pass this way. Head in that direction and it will lead to the southern gates of the city. That is where they dock." Briseis pointed out which route they would need to travel. "We go back and take the path up the hill, following the water the whole way. It can be reached in just a day or so on horseback."_

"_Why do you tell me this? You are giving us a way inside the walls of your city." Her admission left him stumped. _

_Briseis wrung her hands together, "I know but I have already betrayed my people by bringing you this far. I will deal with the consequences." _

_Achilles hands pulled her close and he closed his eyes, "You have not betrayed anyone. If nothing else you have given your people a chance" Her head was buried against his chest, his chin resting on her head. He could still smell the Jasmine in her curls._

_The lovers held each other both oblivious to everything around them. Eventually he loosened his hold on her. Sharp eyes peered around and came to rest on Eudorus. "Eudorus!"_

_Briseis wiped away the tears that had trickled down her face. She busied herself straightening her makeshift dress._

_Though his presence had been requested, Eudorus still approached with caution. "Yes my lord, is anything wrong?" He had taken in the entirety of the couple's argument. _

"_No, everything is fine. In fact a return home may just be possible." He gave Briseis a smile gesturing for her to retire. Gracefully she chose to obey him, she gave Eudorus a nod then ignoring the stares from Achilles men made her way back to their cave._

_Only when she was inside did Achilles drag his attention back to Eudorus. "I want the men ready by dawn. Our course is set; we head for the southern gates of the city."_

"_I will inform the men." He pivoted on his feet but then looked back at Achilles. "Am I correct in assuming my lord has devised a strategy for our escape?" _

"_There is a dock there, trade vessels, imports for Troy. Some may be detained, unable to depart." They walked as they talked and found themselves by their horses. Achilles ran his hand down Argetis' mane._

"_Yes, but if there are none? We will be at the mercy of the Trojans." Eudorus stated matter of factly._

_Achilles threw the saddle back on Argetis, strapping it on before mounting the black beast. "True, but I would rather deal with Trojan mercy then Spartan. We may be able to bargain with Troy. With Menelaus, that will not happen. He grabbed the reigns, "Look after her. I'm going up the hill to check on the watch." Kicking his heels in Argetis galloped off._

_Eudorus nodded watching the cloud of dust float up into the air. He plopped himself down on a nearby rock, pulled out his dagger and started whittling away at a large stick he had found. _

_Briseis poked her head out shortly after Achilles had departed, jumping at the sight of the soldier sitting there. Her nails dug into her palms in fright. When she recognized that it was Eudorus her nerves began to calm down. _

"_He has gone to check on the men guarding the hill. He bid me to look after you while he was away my lady." Eudorus' blue grey eyes observed her as she shyly stepped out next to him. She dropped herself upon the rock opposite of him and only then did he shift back to his project._

"_Oh…I see." Her voice came out no louder then a whisper._

"_Do not worry, he will return soon." Eudorus began to whistle as he carved into the stick._

_Briseis smiled at his happy tune. Holding her arms across her chest she ventured a question "Eudorus…You know him well?"_

"_I have been by his side all my life. He has never gone into a battle without me." Eudorus focused on her. "There are times however when even I do not comprehend what motivates him."_

"_All the stories paint him as a monster. They say he is a fiend who kills women and children in cold blood." Briseis stared blankly ahead as she spoke._

_Eudorus snickered, "Stories like that are told by those who have lost to him. My lord Achilles kills only those who would kill him, takes the lives of those who would take his."_

_Briseis had no witty response and she found she was no closer to figuring out the man she had given herself over to. Eudorus continued his whistling. Soon Briseis found herself humming along. "You have a very nice voice if I may say my lady."_

_She stopped, looking at him in embarrassment. "Hardly, singing and humming are two different things."_

"_My daughter loves to sing. She sings all day and all night. An angelic voice for a child so young, like a song bird. If there is one thing I miss about home, it is that." How she had pulled that out of him Eudorus would never know._

"_I have not sung since I was a child. My mother taught us all, she said the gods blessed each of us with a special talent. My youngest brother played the lyre and my oldest brother played the aulos." Briseis recited softly_

_Eudorus lifted his gaze and smiled, "And you sang."_

"_Yes, but I stopped when…when they were taken by plague. After that there was never anything happy to sing about." The pain of their loss still brought a burn to her heart._

"_If I may be so bold lady, a blessing such as that from the gods should not be wasted." He looked up seeing Diokles passing by, "Diokles! Come here."_

_Unsure of what the elder man wanted Diokles rushed over only then noticing Briseis' small form sitting next to him._

"_Diokles here plays the lyre, will you sing for us my lady?" Eudorus asked her pleasantly._

_Briseis was all flustered, "Oh…no…I could not possibly. It has been far too long."_

"_Please…it would do my heart good to hear it." His eyes pleaded with her and she soon caved to them. How could she deny him, he and these men were on the run because of her. The least she could do was sing a song or two for them._

"_Alright…I will try." Briseis shook her head and Eudorus nodded and Diokles retrieved his lyre._

_Breathing in and out she prepared herself. Diokles began to play a tune and Briseis recognizing it sang along._

"_Land of bear and land of eagle._

_Land that gave us birth and blessing._

_Land that called us ever homewards._

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home, we will go home. _

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home singing our songs._

_We will go home across the mountains."_

"_Hear our singing hear our longing._

_We will go home across the mountains."_

_The tuned faded into another and as she sang other Myrmidons came over, enjoying the music. Briseis' voice grew stronger each time._

"_Home is behind, the world ahead._

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow, to the edge of night._

_Until the stars all aligned._

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade._

_All shall fade, all…shall…fade."_

_When she had finished they clapped, some wanted to hear more but the sun was receding into the horizon and the cool air was setting in. She bid them all a good night and Eudorus thanked her. Soon the men had started the fires, sitting around them telling tales so outlandish they were not to be believed only enjoyed._

_Achilles returned after Briseis had excused herself. Eudorus stood up to greet him. _

_Achilles tiredly climbed down. "She was no trouble I trust." _

_Eudorus leaned back against the rock wall. "Not at all my lord, she came out not long after you left. In fact, we spoke for awhile. She even sang the men. She is quite a unique woman."_

_Achilles tied Argetis back up astonished by what he had just been told., "She sang?" He shook his head before Eudorus could answer, "That she is, very unique." He let out a yawn. The ride had not been long but he had scouted ahead along the path they would take the next day._

"_Are the men ready to leave at first light?"_

"_I saw to it myself my lord." Eudorus nodded_

"_Good, good. I shall see you in the morning then." He bid Eudorus goodnight before retiring._

_She was lying on the fur bedding, her hair splayed out around her. Apparently her little performance had taken its toll on her, she was sleeping once again. Achilles knelt down running a finger over her cheek and Briseis' eyes flickered open. _

"_You are back." Briseis whispered groggily rubbing her eyes as she sat up._

_He smiled down at her, "I am back and I heard you entertained my men. You will have to share your talent with me sometime."_

_Briseis blushed "Your friend, Eudorus asked me to sing. It was the least I could do after putting them all through this." She ran her hand through her hair trying to fix it. _

"_I am sorry I missed it. I was scouting the path we will take in the morning. It's a bit treacherous but passable." Achilles picked up a strip of meat that was on the platter then set the platter between them._

_Briseis silently thanked him grabbing a piece for herself. "It is the only way to reach the southern gate that I am aware of. Unless you are already inside the city; which we are not."_

"_At this point it's our only option. It'll be tricky but we will make it there." He chewed away on a piece of meat._

_They ate in silence simply enjoying the others company. This time he broke the silence, "So tell me, why does a member of the royal family with the world at her feet choose a life of servitude? Why not marry some nobleman and settle down? I'm sure you had many men wanting your hand."_

"_Not that it is any of your business but yes I did have suitors. Several of them, all of them louts. They longed for nothing more than a pretty bauble to amuse them selves with, an ornament to make them feel more important." A sneer curled her lips at the very thought of it, _

_He threw done the remainder of the meat, "Not unheard of, most noblemen care more about themselves then others. They are driven only by vanity."_

"_Well I am no mans plaything. I chose the virgin robes so I would not be used in such a meaningless way." She looked down at the piece of meat in her hands, "I was a fool to believe they would protect me."_

"_It is not foolish. You deserve to be treated with as much respect as anyone else." He scooted over to her, pushing the platter aside. "The man who would treat you as a mere decoration for his own vanity is the true fool."_

_Briseis lifted her hand to his face, that trembling he always provoked in her returning "And you? Am I more than that to you?"_

_Achilles head lowered, his lips barely inches from hers, "You are much more…." Their lips touched and Briseis softly moaned at the contact. Wrapping her arms around his neck she allowed him to push her back to the plush bedding._

_Peeling away her dress, she laid before him in all her glory. He was a mortal man worshipping a goddess. Her hands came up to remove his tunic; he allowed her to remove it and the rest of his outfit before covering her body with his own._

_He rained a trail of kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone. She offered herself up to his touch, his hands lightly played across her flesh, droplets of sweat already forming. _

_They lay entwined afterwards, desperately trying to slow the beating of their hearts. _

_When she was finally able to move her limbs she turned in his embrace. The sweat cooling on their skin, Briseis was the first to speak "Am I still your captive?"_

"_You're my guest." It was a cheeky reply and he saw the grin breaking out on her heavenly face._

"_In Troy guests can leave whenever they want." She played along, teasing him. She could not leave him._

"_You should leave then." The look in her eyes told him one thing; neither of them would be able to part ways._

_Her smile faded a bit, "You would leave all this behind."_

"_If you would leave Troy." He would take her with him anywhere if she wanted. It no longer mattered as long as she was there._

_She placed her hand on his shoulder. It took her a few moments to take in just what he meant. "This can not work. I would be accepted no more in your country then you in mine."_

_Achilles inhaled sharply, "We will make it work. We'll find a country of our own."_

_She hit him lightly in the stomach, "What of your people? They depend on you to protect them, your men to lead them. It will be impossible for us to remain together." She turned on her side facing away from him. It hurt her to say it; she wanted nothing more now then to remain with him. _

_He sighed, spooning himself against her and whispered. "Nothing is impossible."_

_Briseis wiped the tears that fell as his arms wrapped around her waist. No more was said for the night. They soon sank into the arms of slumber._

_Sometime during the night Achilles lifted his head. Something was amiss he could feel it. Briseis' was curled against him. Not wanting to wake her he returned his head to the bed. It was not to last long._

_They both received a rude wakeup call with Eudorus' shouting, "MY LORD, COME QUICK!" _

_Achilles jolted awake, Briseis not far behind him. He rose quickly, putting on his robe, "Stay here." He commanded._

"_I will be safer if I am with you." She grabbed for her own robe, putting it on._

"_But I will not be. I can not fight if I'm concerned for you, now stay here." He grabbed his sword and went to investigate._

_His men held a cloaked figure against the ground. Achilles strapped his sword to his side. "What is this?"_

"_One of the guards caught him trying to sneak into the camp." Eudorus answered picking up the form roughly. Achilles heard movement from behind him, it was Briseis._

_She leaned up against the side of the rock, holding another of his robes around her to ward off the cold night air. _

_Achilles ripped the hood away from the intruders face, unable to contain the snarl that came forth when he recognized who it was._

"_Talius."_

_They were out of time._

_Tbc_

_Whoa! Now this one took a long time to write and I hope you liked that little plot twist. Oh dear, looks like the jigs up? How the heck did he find them? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Be sure to review._


	9. Another Interesting Development

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer:** Hi there everyone. Here is another chapter of what has become a monster of a story. I didn't think this story would get as far as it has. Your reviews have really pushed it forward. There will be more action in this one I promise, plus I plan to throw in some more Patrocleus/Achilles cousin talks. We had a very long wait between chapters there and I apologize. I had started off with the idea of going back to Troy but it just didn't flow as well. So I gave you some more B/A action which I know a few of you enjoy. We had another twist at the end of that last chapter with the appearance of Talius. Has Menelaus found them? Is there going to be a big fight scene coming up? Guess you'll just have to Read, Review and Enjoy!_

_Chapter 8: What An Interesting Development_

_Achilles flipped the hood away from the intruders face, unable to contain the snarl when he recognized who it was._

"_Talius"_

"_Achilles, your hospitality for guests leaves something to be desired." Talius sneered. A large gash on his forehead left a scarlet trail down one cheek. _

_Achilles foot made contact with Talius' chest, sending the pathetic weasel backwards. "Hospitality is not for the likes of you." He prowled after the man who was rolling end over end till he landed on his stomach, his feet splashing into the water. Patrocleus and several others kept a close on him making escape impossible._

_Talius glared upwards, his hands digging into the ground. "Lord Agamemnon should have had you killed long ago." He spat on the ground at Achilles feet._

_Achilles landed his booted foot on Talius' scrawny neck slamming his face into the wet muck. "Unfortunately for you he did not. Agamemnon paid in blood for his offense against me. His death was rather quick. A sniveling insect like you will not be so lucky." He lifted his foot._

_A twisted laughter rose up from Talius, "Are your men as willing to risk their lives for your cause?"_

_Not a smart judgment on his part and it only aided in riling the Myrmidons. They were some of the most loyal men known. Born and bred to serve their masters many had fathers who had served with Peleus, Achilles father. To question that integrity meant certain death. _

_Patrocleus laid the flat edge of his sword at Talius' face. "You would be wise to keep such remarks to yourself."_

"_And a boy as young as you should not be up at such a late hour. Are you even old enough to be lifting that?" Talius grinned smugly at Patrocleus._

_Patrocleus kept the sword pointed at him. The comment had been uncalled for an a bit humiliating but he would show Talius. "Be warned, you do not hold the advantage here." He pushed the steel closer, sliding it across Talius' cheek._

_Achilles took in his cousins actions with a sense of satisfaction. He had trained Patrocleus well; strong, confident like all his men were. One day he would make a fine Myrmidon leader. _

"_As you can see Talius, he is more than capable for the task." Achilles chuckled at the angry glare._

_Briseis had remained soundless as her big eyes watched the scene unfolding before her. _

_Talius spotted Briseis, "So, you are still in possession of the Trojan whore. Tell me; how long did it take for you to seduce her? Did she spread her legs as willingly as all the rest have?" He aimed a malicious expression at Briseis. That barb had clearly hit home as she glowered at him and he should have repressed the chuckle; if Talius had not been so gleeful he may have seen Achilles fist speeding towards his jaw._

_On impact it sent him flying backwards into the water. After landing he shook his head trying to regain an upright stance. Blood poured out of his mouth and he spit it into the water. Achilles was heading towards him once again, fury marring the handsome face. He grabbed Talius up with his strong arms, ready to break the soaking wet man in half. "Any last words before I send you to the boatman?"_

_Trepidation flashed in the frail emissaries' eyes, "Do you really think I traveled here alone? If I do not return, Menelaus will know where you are. They will hunt you down like the dog you are."_

_Achilles dropped him viciously back into the water. Talius landed on his knees and started wiping his mouth, happy he had managed to unnerve Achilles. Another mistake on his part, taking his eyes off his opponent he was about to regret it, "You are right Talius. You did not travel here alone." Talius never felt Achilles sword making contact with his neck, decapitating him instantly_

_The Spartans head rolled away from his body. Droplets of his blood splashed onto Achilles. The body slumped back into the rushing water. "But you will die alone."_

_Briseis turned away from the horrible sight. Talius was a wicked man showing only dishonor to Achilles, his men and her. Her lover had taken it upon himself to dish out punishment for that crime. _

_She pulled the robe around her tighter, a pitiful attempt to ward off the chill she felt deep in her bones._

_Achilles sheathed his sword and wiped some of Talius' blood from his face. If his instincts were right, Menelaus' men were already breathing down their necks. Running away at this point, no longer an option; the Spartans were on their heels. Achilles pivoted on his feet looking into the eyes of his men._

"_Myrmidons, my brothers of the sword. Time for battle, remember who you are. And let no man who comes to kill us tonight forget how menacing we are, we are lions." The men roared, clanging their swords, spears and lances against shields. _

_The guard watch came dashing through on horseback, kicking up the soil stopping only when they were at Achilles feet. "Spartans, about 50 men in all, coming through the woods fast and heavily armed."_

_Achilles nodded. His eyes locked with Briseis' before he stepped over to her. "We must fight." She had no reply so he ventured on, one of his daggers in hand. "Here, take this. If memory serves you had a fondness for it." _

_Briseis looked down at the weapon he presented to her. It was the very dagger that she had laid across his neck just a night ago. If there situation was not so dire she would have found humor in it. She nodded her head, took it in hand and held the ornate hilt tightly. They shared an affectionate look before she left his side, finding safe shelter in the cave. _

_Achilles returned his focus back to the men all business now. Patrocleus stood at his left, Eudorus took his place at the right. Three standing in front of 50 all keeping their eyes peeled for the enemy. "Are you ready for this cousin?" He asked Patrocleus._

_Patrocleus, though untested lifted his chin high, a sword clenched in his hand, "Aye I am."_

_The acknowledgement had barely been uttered when the Spartans charged around the bend. Kyros, one of Menelaus generals was on horseback. Armor clinking and clanging as they marched. Kyros held up a hand and his soldiers came to a halt. Obsidian eyes rested upon Achilles, "Achilles of Pythia, I have been ordered to bring you back to Menelaus. You and your men will answer for your crime of treason." _

_Achilles lips curled into the most sinister of grins "By all means you are welcome to try, that is if you think you are man enough to take me."_

_Kyros scoffed then leaning down spoke to one of the men "Find the woman," then he sat tall in the saddle, "Take Achilles alive, kill the rest. ATTACK!" _

_Fifty Spartans surged forward on his command. The clang of steel hitting steel, the sound of men dying overpowered any of mother natures sounds that night. The Myrmidons moved with great precision, finding weak spots and efficiently taking advantage. Beige ground turned crimson._

_Achilles stormed through the Spartan front line. The first swing of his sword sliced open one mans gut. Another lost his left arm then his life as he tried to attack Achilles from the left. Moving forward always, stopping only to effortlessly cut down foe after foe. An unstoppable force when it came to warfare. Anyone who dared to cross his path at such a time met the ultimate consequence. Patrocleus' moves were followed out of the corner of his eye. The boy was holding his own very well. After tonight Patrocleus would be a full fledged Myrmidon._

_Patrocleus rushed forward engaging his first enemy, a hand wrapped so tightly around the hilt of the sword it was pale white. One man came at him screaming, sword flailing in the air. Remembering all the lessons Achilles had drilled into him, he shifted his feet and sliced across the soldiers' chest. An agonizing scream was heard before the body hit the ground with a thud. He had done it; taken his first life. But there was still more coming at him. Time to think on it later, now he must fight for his life._

_Eudorus too was making his presence felt on this field of battle. Many years of it had taught him well. He used every advantage he could, sidestepping two lances causing the men who were brandishing them to kill each other. They fell backwards onto the ground and he moved on to his next attacker. Sometimes it all seemed too easy._

_Kyros and Achilles stared each other down. After getting knocked down off his horse they circled each other. Blade met blade, both men bound and determined to be the victor. Every attack Kyros made was met only with defeat. Achilles would not be taken with ease._

_In the midst of all this chaos, the soldier who had been at Kyros side searched for the missing woman. A devilish smirk was on his face when he slunk inside the cave._

_Briseis was huddled in the corner, holding fiercely to the dagger. Although she had held it before at that time she had not meant any real harm. She could hear every clash of metal, every screech of the men dying outside. All she could do was close her eyes and pray that it would end soon. The crunch of boots against pebbles caught her attention and she looked up in shock. He was no Myrmidon of that she was sure. Briseis backed away her grip on the dagger firm._

"_Pretty little thing…you will make a wonderful gift to Kyros after he killed Achilles." Snakelike movements brought him close and he tried to grab her. Briseis pointed the dagger at him before he could get a hold of her. "Stay away…do you hear me…stay away." _

_His grimy teeth showed and he grabbed for her again. She did not move fast enough and she felt his hairy arm wrap around her waist spinning her around. "Not so fast, you are not going anywhere." A hand made its way down her body making her want to be sick. She brought the knife down plunging it into his leg. He roared in anguish before tossing her to ground. He tore the dagger out and tossed it aside. _

_Her face almost collided with the hard dirt. Briseis screamed, so loud it hurt her lungs. One minute he was standing over her the next he had hauled her up by her hair. "Your gonna to pay for that." It was like an explosion of stars as his fist connected with her face and her limp body hit the ground. Astoundingly the blow had not knocked her out but her head was spinning, the taste of copper in her mouth. More distasteful laughter, "He won't be coming to save you whore."_

_Achilles was engaged and engrossed in his fight with Kyros when he heard it. A blood curdling scream, so pain filled it almost stopped his heart. Kyros' was quite smug seeing the expression on Achilles face. "My man must have found that precious girl you took. I am quite sure Aegris will enjoy her as much as you seem to." _

_Kyros miserable existence ended with that statement he just did not know it. Without any retort Achilles rushed him. He gained the upper hand too fast for Kyros to counter. The tip of Achilles blade was soon embedded in his chest. The lifeless corpse toppled over and Achilles raced to find Briseis. _

_She was on the ground, dazed after being hit with such force. Briseis feeling the Spartans filthy hands on her face turned away. He grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to look at him. "I think I shall have a taste of those pretty little lips." _

_She spit at him, the blood in her mouth splashing into his eyes. He backhanded her knocking her head sideways. A moan of pain escaped her, how she was still conscious Briseis would never know. He grabbed a hold of hair yanking her up. "You are more trouble than your worth. I'm sure Lord Menelaus can beat that spirit out of you." He let her head drop back down making a thud sound against the ground. A booted foot pressed down hard on her back leaving her gasping for air._

_Just as he was about to press down even harder with his foot she felt the pressure lift. Turning over she viewed his body hitting the ground with a cold thud, an oozing of blood running down his chest. Briseis coughed as the air flooded back into her lungs._

_Achilles stood over him, covered in blood breathing hard. Kneeling down next to her, the fresh bruises forming on her face incurred only more wrath. Shaking it off for now, he helped her to her feet. The whimper of pain she endeavored to hold in heard by acute ears. Once she was on her feet Briseis swayed then fell forward into his arms. Achilles sat her back down "Stay here I will return."_

_Briseis nodded, regretting the movement immediately when the whole room began spinning. She closed her eyes in hopes of regaining her equilibrium. Be strong, she had to be strong. Taking some deep breaths Briseis was finally able to slow the rapid beating of her heart. _

_The Myrmidons were ruthless in their ability to take life. Once Kyros had been done away with, the other Spartans, cowards as they were, dropped like flies. One by one they were picked off and when Achilles returned to the fight, Patrocleus was dispatching the last of them. It was over, at least for now. 50 outclassed men now lie dead or dying on the hard earth. _

_Achilles grasped his cousins shoulders, "You did well. Tonight you are a Myrmidon." The two relatives embraced again before Achilles barked out his orders, "Gather our things; we leave for the southern gate tonight." The battle was over, time to get out of there. He motioned for Patrocleus to follow him and both men hurried inside._

_Briseis was against the wall her eyes still closed. When she heard their footsteps they immediately opened. Achilles knelt down next to her, Patrocleus standing behind him. The young man observed his cousin and this lady. She was banged up something fierce no wonder there was a man bleeding the ground red in here. Achilles motioned for him to pack everything up while he tended to Briseis. Patrocleus eyes lingered on the girl a minute more then he set about, throwing things into sacks._

_At the touch of his hand on her arm, Briseis pulled herself up. It took everything in her to stay on her feet but she would not let herself be weak in front of him. _

_Achilles took her arm, "You are in no condition to walk." _

_She looked up at him, "It is nothing. I will be fine." Briseis walked slowly but found her legs would not carry her. _

_Lucky for her Achilles was right there. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met. Now will you listen to me?" He asked her in a teasing manner. He did not wait for an answer and swung her up into his arms. Her arms came up around his neck, holding onto him as tight as she could._

_Patrocleus finished his task, "She seems as stubborn as you are Achilles." He winked at Briseis trying to make her laugh at his cousins' expense and was rewarded with a kind smile._

_Achilles only shook his head, "Come on, let us leave this place." He walked out of the cave stepping over the dead man, Patrocleus on his tail._

_Their horses awaited them once they had emerged. Achilles handed Briseis over to Patrocleus while he got atop Argetis. Careful as can be, Achilles pulled her up to sit in front of him. Her head lying against his chest, he grabbed the reins. Once all the Myrmidons were ready he gave the call. A billow of dust and the fugitive band stampeded its way up the hillside._

_Forced to slow down a few miles after leaving the cove, Achilles observed the path before them. It was difficult to discern through the blackness of night but he could tell it was not going to be easy. The path was as treacherous as Briseis had told him. It twisted and winded along the cliff, a very long way down should there be a slip or if a horse got spooked. Proceeding with caution he instructed the men to do the same. Briseis' pressed against his chest, he could hear little gasps as she bit back whatever trauma she was suffering. The jostling around was definitely affecting her. His arms were wrapped around her, steady hands on the reins. They traveled on through the remainder of the night._

_By sunrise Troy's massive walls were in sight. They had made good time and Briseis' breathed a sigh of relief, "Troy, we made it."_

_Achilles smiled, "That we did." He kicked Argetis lightly, prodding him ahead._

_The blazing sun was high in the sky when the tired pack reached the harbor. The horses were as weary as those who rode them. Not many people walked the harbor yet but a few looked up at the newcomers. Blending in was going to be necessary, especially if he was going to get Briseis into the city. He ordered his men to stay at the harbor, stay inconspicuous and find a ship that could possibly take them back to Pythia. Patrocleus was adamant about coming along but he refused. If Achilles was taken by the Trojans he wanted Patrocleus and Eudorus to get the men safely sailing home. With resignation Patrocleus obeyed bidding his cousin goodbye for the time being._

_Hours later Achilles and Briseis still on horseback, trotted up towards the large gate. They were dressed as commoners attempting to sneak their way inside. It had worried her that they might take him prisoner if both were not disguised so he played along. The moment of truth upon them, Achilles stopped Argetis and looked up to see several guards along the wall. One of the guards spotted their approach and called out, "Hey you, what do you want?"_

_Time to lay it on thick, Briseis had spoke of only one other road that could be taken to get to the city besides the cove, "Please, we were attacked on the road from Thebes. My wife was badly injured. We seek only to find some shelter so we can rest." He heard Briseis snort at his story and undeniably she would question him about it later._

_The guard scrutinized the rider before calling another over. This time Briseis stiffened in his arms and lowered her head her hood blocking her face. Whoever they had called she recognized. Blue eyes turned back upwards to the new presence. Dressed rather elegantly for a normal guard, he resembled Prince Hector. This must be the Prince who had stole Helen from Menelaus and brought a war on his own country. _

_Paris was informed of the situation. A few days after the first attack Hector had placed him in charge of the south gate, telling him that it was time he took on more responsibility. His actions had helped in bringing havoc upon their homeland after all. There was of course another reason why the south wall had to be watched even though only traders and merchants used it; their beloved cousin, Briseis. When they had been informed of Agamemnon's death, Achilles departure from the Greek camp and of Briseis being missing it had been joyous news mixed with sad. Hector however was of the opinion that Briseis was alive. The strong belief was that she had been taken by Achilles before he had fled. If they were on the run Briseis might lead them back here. Sadly new as of yet Briseis had not shown up. Each day Hector led the army in another victory against their enemies and Paris kept his eyes peeled for her._

_He examined the new arrivals. The woman had her head down obviously unconscious and the man appeared as nothing more than a simple peddler. Still something about them struck Paris as strange. Not appearing dangerous Paris turned to the guard, "Open the gate." If they were in the city he could at the very least keep an eye on them. When Hector returned from today's fight he would speak with him about it._

_Achilles and Briseis did not realize they were holding their breath until they both released it. Argetis cantered forward as the large gate opened before them. _

_Achilles who had seen many marvels in his life was awed by the magnificent sight. Troy was an amazing city to behold its grand palace could be seen in the distance. If he survived he would have to explore it. Whispering into Briseis' ear, "Where to?" _

_She lifted her arm pointing to an alleyway further into the city. "Go down there. When we reach the end take a right. It is a dead end but there are a few abandoned huts. They are not much but shelter enough." Briseis spoke in a hushed tone._

_He nodded, leading Argetis onward. The animal ambled through what appeared to be a small marketplace. As they entered the backstreet he could feel someone's gaze on them. Achilles nonchalantly turned his head catching who they belonged to; Paris. Eventually they were submerged in the dark alley away from Paris's gaze._

_Achilles pulled on the reins and Argetis stopped in front of one of the neglected hovels. With ease he slid down from the saddle then helped his companion from her seat bringing her inside. _

_The place was in shambles of course. Piles of straw were strewn about, a hole or two in the roof. Luckily it seemed free of any crawling rodents. Setting Briseis down on a pile Achilles went back to Argetis to get their belongings. _

_She leaned her head against the wall. Gods the pounding going on inside her head made her want to tear her hair out. Achilles came swiftly back inside carrying a large sack. Ripping open the heavy bundle he started tossing things out they would need._

_Maybe it was the lack of sleep, the throbbing in every muscle or just the damn near ridiculousness of things flying every which way. Whatever it was it caused Briseis to giggle, bending over with her hand on her face._

_Achilles stopped what he was doing to look at her in curiosity. What had provoked such a response from her? "What are you laughing about?" he asked as he poured out some water into a basin then crawled over to her with it in hand._

_Her eyes twinkled with amusement, over what even she was not quite clear. "I…I do not know." She continued with her snickering._

_Her merriment was so contagious that he too joined in. "I think we are both in need of some rest. Let us get ourselves cleaned up first though." Still chuckling Achilles dipped the cloth into the water then squeezed it hard. The strongest sense of déjà vu overcame him as he brought the cloth to her chin. Surprisingly Briseis did not try and stop him. "Not going to slap my hands away this time?" _

_Briseis blinked, "I would not treat you as I did then. We are far past all that." She winced as the cool water touched her bruised cheek._

"_Sorry" he apologized but continued dabbing at the new injuries._

"_It is alright." she lightly whispered. Her eyes closed but she wore a smile on her pink lips. He worked in silence, taking care to rid her pretty face of all the caked on blood and grime. Again he admitted that she was a beauty even beat all to hell. Quenching the bubble of anger that rose when he thought about the man who had done this to her Achilles dropped the cloth back into the water. His arms and face were filthy so he repeated the same procedure on himself, wiping his face and then his arms. Once he finished, feeling only a tab more refreshed he tossed it onto the sack. _

_Briseis looked to be fast asleep so he crept over picked her up only to have her eyes shoot open in fright. At the realization it was only Achilles she relaxed in his arms. He laid her down on the furs so she would be more comfortable. _

_She snaked her hands into those locks of hair pulling him down to her lips. Achilles hesitated only a moment before plunging in ever so gently to kiss her. Though they were both drained beyond belief they put whatever energy they had left into that kiss, almost breathing life back into each other. His hands traveled to her petite hips, lifting her gown up as their tongues dueled. _

_Briseis moaned into the kiss feeling his fingers play over her bare skin. Achilles had a way of making her crave him. What she could not understand was why he craved her just as much. _

_So involved were they in their lip lock neither heard the door open. Only when he was ripped off of her by two burly hands and then another set did it become apparent they had been found. _

_Achilles beat one man off him kicked another to the ground then turned to face the figure standing in the doorway. That's when he heard Briseis shout, "NO! Paris stop!"_

_Standing in the doorway surrounded by 10 or more Trojan guards was Paris. _

_The nagging feeling he had about the man and his wife plagued him. Having seen the pair ride towards the abandoned shanties Paris knew where to find them. What he had not counted on was hearing his name cried out by the strange woman. She was standing now unsteadily, holding onto the wall and looking at him in displeasure. Paris knew that look well. It had been aimed in his direction a multitude of times when they were children. _

"_Briseis, is it really you?"_

_Tbc_

_And another long chapter for you all, they keep getting longer don't they? Lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one. Remember to send in your reviews. _


	10. Home But For A Moment

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer: **Hey all. So sorry for making you wait for this chapter.It took alotof timeto churn this one out. I hope the worth will be worth it for you all.You know the drill by now of course. I don't own any of these characters except for the ones you don't recognize. Were back in Troy now, Briseis and Achilles were about to 'rest' lol, but Paris has shown up and now the confrontation continues. Read, Review and Enjoy_

_Chapter 9: Home But For A Moment_

"_Briseis, is it really you?" Paris walked further inside the dilapidated shanty. He could not fully see the small woman who had shouted his name. _

_Briseis moved into the bright light that was streaming in from behind her cousin, "Yes, Paris yes. It is me. Please tell them to let him go." _

_Paris was speechless at seeing his cousin before him. His eyes must be deceiving him, he was sure of it until she spoke. The days of worry, days of thinking they would never see her again all at an end. "Hector was right, you are alive." His hands clasped her shoulders to be sure she was real then he hugged her. Achilles presence did not even register nor did her pleas to have him released._

_Another pair of hands grabbed Achilles arms and he glowered at there owner. "If you want to keep your hands you will take them off me." Several of the guards already lay dazed on the ground after he tossed them aside. If need be he would do more._

_Briseis watched Achilles struggles while she hugged Paris. Pulling away from the embrace she shouted at the soldiers, "Release him; he has not come to fight you." When her order went unheeded the anger inside her bubbled to the surface, "Did you not hear me? Do as I say, let him go." _

_Paris grabbed her arm yanking her away from the guard, "Briseis what has gotten into you? This man killed our countrymen, destroyed the temple. For his crimes he must be taken prisoner. Why do you stand here protecting him as if he has done no wrong?" The happiness he had felt shifted to resentment. Had he not come to her rescue, saved her from this fiend?_

_Briseis ripped away from his grasp, treading over to Achilles. She peered into his sea blue eyes. "You do not need to tell me what he has done cousin. He has saved my life. You wish to take him to the prison then you take me as well." Achilles saw the conviction in her beautiful brown orbs and whispered, "Briseis…you do not have to do this." She shook her head, "But I do. You gave me protection and care when others only wished harm on me. I will not see you treated as any common criminal would be." _

_Paris scowled at Achilles. His cousins' favor for the man who had kidnapped her was disturbing and not something he had expected. "Do not do this Briseis. You are being foolish. This man is a killer and my father will see to his punishment."_

_Flames burned in her eyes causing Paris to take a step back, only once had he seen her look this furious with him. They were 7 and he had convinced her to sneak out of the palace with him. Unfortunately they had gotten lost that night in the winding streets of the city and found themselves here among the abandoned shanties. Briseis had cried smacked and kicked him. Yelling at him loudly for his silly ideas and for getting them so lost they had finally been discovered by Hector. He had been sent out to look for them._

_She stalked over to him her face bearing that fiery vexation, "Yes, he has killed men. But how many of our countrymen and his have died because of your lust for the Spartan Queen." Almost the second the words left her mouth she regretted them. _

_Paris' fists clenched and it took all he had to refrain from striking her. He had been feeling immense guilt at his part in this war. It ate at him every moment. "That is not fair Briseis. You think this is what I wanted?"_

_Briseis looked down sighing, "Paris, I do not have the strength to argue with you about this. Either take us to see your father now or take us both to the prison. It is your choice." She was being irrational but Achilles had saved her. She felt justified in her demand. Her eyes panned up to seek her cousin's judgment. _

_Paris gritted his teeth in annoyance. His cousin was stubborn, no matter what Briseis always managed to best him in that quality. A simple gesture of his hands and they released their hold on Achilles who roughly shrugged them off. _

_His eyes locked onto his fair priestess. Briseis had more courage in her then even he had realized. To stand up to the prince as she had done, to defend him in front of those who saw him as nothing but a murderer left him amazed. Oh but she was just full of surprises._

_Paris whirled away from them both an ill-tempered frown on his face. "You will give your sword over to the guards before you enter the palace. I will not have you see my father armed." With that he gave orders for two of the men to ride ahead and inform Hector. When he looked back at his cousin she was being held up by the Greek. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to watch her with Achilles. True he may have saved her life but why must she carry on the way she was. Her actions had now placed him in a very awkward position._

_Achilles arm was securely around Briseis as they left the hovel. He could tell she was weary and nearing the end of her strength. Once they were on their way to the palace and she could be cared for by a physician he would feel better. One of the guards forced him to hand over his sword; luckily he had left his armor with Patrocleus._

_It was not a long ride back but for Briseis it seemed like an eternity. She sat with Achilles on Argetis refusing to ride with Paris much to his chagrin. Occasionally the prince would look at them a look of disdain upon his face. Briseis paid him little mind. It was hard enough to keep her focus on the approaching citadel, she was so tired._

_Paris made one more attempt to pry her from Achilles when they stood at the steps of the great palace but Briseis refused. Her brown locks swaying side to side, "No I go with him to see your father." Achilles arm remained around her waist, helping her up the last step. _

_Her defiance only caused Paris to send another sour glance at Achilles who could not hold back the cockiest of grins. Most of the guards remained outside only three followed the peculiar trio inside to meet with Priam. _

_Comforted by just the sight of her home, Briseis lifted her chin high smiling. How good it felt to be here once more._

_Achilles keen eyes took in the lavish surroundings. It was little wonder why Agamemnon had yearned to sack this city. Greed had always fueled the King of Kings; a powerful mistress. Troy held riches and treasures that would have Agamemnon salivating with delight. He peered down at his companion; the tenacity Briseis held in her small frame was priceless and the only thing this city could offer him that was worth a damn. _

_They were stopped before the resplendent doors of the grand hall. Two servants held the massive handles pulling with all their might to open them. As the doors swung open Achilles felt Briseis squeeze his hand then both followed Paris inside._

_Hector had been speaking with Priam about the day's battle when he had been alerted about Paris' situation. Once again they had beaten back Menelaus and his army. The Spartan King had attacked early that morning but still could not claim a victory. He may have been a fierce warrior but he was no strategist and it showed on the field. Each day had been the same with Menelaus angrily screaming and yelling at the soldiers as they retreated once more. With Achilles and his Myrmidons no longer fighting the whole Achaean army had lost its spirit for the battle. _

_Priam seemed hopeful they could find some way to end this war. Now that Menelaus was without his greatest warrior, perhaps he would be more open to negotiation. Father and son had just begun plans to send an emissary to the Greek camp when they were interrupted. Paris stepped inside bowing to his father, nodding to his brother. Both acknowledged him before staring wide eyed at those who had accompanied him._

_Not believing his old eyes Priam slumped into his chair. His beautiful niece had returned to them alive. But she had not come alone; the blond haired man at her side could be no one else but the infamous Achilles. Happy as he was at Briseis being safe he was not pleased at seeing their greatest enemy inside the city and in his very presence. Had his youngest son lost his mind?_

_Hectors hand was on the hilt of his sword immediately upon seeing his former foe. Only days before he had been face to face with this man. Outnumbered at the time the Prince had been forced to admit defeat and return home. Achilles was now in the palace and under his arm was Briseis. The poor girl was a mess, her cheek a dark black and blue; several cuts and scraps tainted her once unblemished face. Without a second thought the heir to the throne unsheathed his sword._

"_Hector NO!" Briseis cried out holding her hand up across Achilles chest. "Stand down cousin. He is not here to fight you, please." Achilles moved to protect her just as she moved to do the same for him. He carefully placed himself before her; his arm in reach for her to hold on to. A hand went to grab at his own sword when he recalled that the soldiers had taken it from him before they had come inside._

_Hector contemplated the strangeness of Briseis and Achilles actions. He had thought about why Achilles defected from the Greek camp for days. True, the Myrmidon leader killed Agamemnon but what had triggered the act? Could his beloved cousin be ensnared in the odd circumstances? Hector lowered the blade but held it tightly at his side. He directed his first words to Paris who stood impatiently off to the side, "What possessed you to bring him here?"_

"_Do not blame me for this Hector. I had planned to bring him to the prison. Ask Briseis why she was so persistent in not allowing it. Why she forced me to bring him here now or send them both to be locked up." Paris threw his hands up in the air then pointed at Briseis._

_Hector groaned inwardly. "Briseis, explain your actions? How could you think to bring him within the city walls?" _

_Briseis lifted her eyes to Hector. Keeping her hand on Achilles arm she stepped forward. "Would you have the man who saved the life of your cousin rewarded by being tossed in a filthy cage like an animal? Is my life worth so little to you?" Why were they so adamant at painting Achilles as the villain here?_

_Priam stood, "Enough, that is enough now." His outrage had been quelled at hearing her voice. The old king made his way across the room, standing in front of Briseis and Achilles. "My dear sweet niece." He smiled at her then reached out his arms to hug her. Briseis pulled away from Achilles long enough to return his gesture. "My dear girl, we thought the worst." Priam whispered into her tangled hair._

_Briseis gave her uncle a weary smile as she stepped away from him "I am sorry to make you worry so Uncle. But I was well cared for." As if that one statement had sucked the energy out of her completely, she fell backwards. Achilles who had seen the slight sway in her steps quickly broke her fall and gently brought her limp form down to the floor. Her three family members surged forward, crying out her name._

_Hector was next to react, snapping his fingers at one of the servants. He told the man to fetch the healer quickly. He returned his focus back to his poor cousin._

_Her legs buckled and she must have blacked out but Briseis had strangely not felt it coming on. Perhaps she was just to worn out to catch it. One minute she was standing before her uncle now she peered up at four very troubled faces. When she opened her mouth to speak there was no sound. She tried to move but Achilles held her firmly down. He was speaking to her uncle and cousins, his lips moved but she could barely hear what he was saying. _

"_We were attacked at the cove by Menelaus' men. One found his way through the fight and into the cave she was hiding in; when I arrived he had already hit her several times. He met his end shortly thereafter. There was no time to tend to her wounds before we departed." The explanation rushed forth like a wave in the ocean. Fatigue causing him to blurt it out; that was something he never did. Looking down he noticed her eyes had opened and she was trying to speak. "Briseis…"_

"_Let…me…up…" There was nothing wrong with her a good night's sleep and maybe a good bath would not cure. Why were they all making such a terrible fuss? Briseis struggled to get her limbs to function. They refused to do anything she wanted them to do._

"_Be still child we have sent for the healer." Priam hovered nearby. _

"_I…I do not need a healer. I…I am alright. Just…tired." Briseis was finally able to push against Achilles restraining arms._

_Even if she had been able to make a greater effort Achilles would not be moved, "Enough of your stubbornness, you are hurt; now stay still until the healer arrives."_

_Paris looked away mumbling, "If you had not taken her with you she would not be injured in the first place." _

"_If I had not taken her with me when I fled the Greek camp do you believe your cousin would be alive?" Achilles cared not for dealing with Paris' condescending attitude. All his attention was focused on the woman who had become precious to him. _

_Hector too was more concerned for Briseis then dealing with his little brother. Rather then having a fight break out right there, "Paris, go and fetch Andromache. GO!" He pointed to the door. Paris opened his mouth then gave a huff before doing as he was told._

_Andromache sat rocking Astyanax while she spoke with Helen. Though she had originally felt apprehension at the Spartan ladies presence in Troy it was hard to blame the young woman for following her heart. The two had discussed many things over the last days and were quickly becoming friends. _

_Paris came trudging into the room and their talk ended as they looked up at him. Helen was the first to greet him "Paris, what brings you here?" She smiled but it did little to change his mood. The way he walked and his expression spoke volumes; he did not come for a friendly visit. "What is it my love? What is wrong, has something happened?" _

_His pacing feet slowed, his temper cooling "Hector sent me here to bid Andromache meet him in the grand hall. Briseis has come home." _

_How odd that such wonderful news would put him into such a bad mood. "Paris you should be joyful that she has returned. This is not unhappy news." Andromache asked_

"_And I would be if not for the fact that Achilles escorted my dear cousin inside the city walls." Paris snarled out the Greeks name as if it were a curse._

_That name, Helen had heard it many times even before the war. Achilles had fought for her former brother in law for years but never once swore allegiance to him. The two men loathed each other and no doubt it was what led to Agamemnon's death. Andromache had told her that Hector had come face to face with him days ago at the temple. Even Hector had shown reservation about being able to defeat this man and now he was within the city walls. _

_Andromache placed her son back into his cradle motioning for her servant girl to watch him. "Achilles, he is here inside the city?"_

_Paris' pressed his hand into the wall hard releasing some of his pent up irritation, "He is inside the palace walls. Briseis and Achilles are with my father and Hector. She insisted on bringing him here, I do not know why. The man is dangerous but she treats him as if he were our ally." _

_Andromache was already in motion and heading towards the door. Paris stayed behind with Helen who brought him back to their chambers quietly. _

_The princess was rushing so fast her skirts swished loudly across the marble floor. When she reached the grand hall Andromache viewed Hector, Priam and a blond haired man who she could only assume was this Achilles. They were all hovering over Briseis who was franticly trying to get up. Much to Briseis' chagrin she was unable to move from her spot on the floor._

_The priestess then spotted someone who might help her, Andromache. "Andromache, please tell them to let me up. Talk sense into them."_

_The Trojan princess smiled, "I think their worry is justified." With regal grace she made her way towards them. She gave a slight nod to Achilles before looking once more at Briseis. "You must be still dear cousin. Let the healer do his work when he arrives. If not for you then simply to humor these quite concerned men. If you refuse they will continue their incessant over protectiveness." Briseis was a strong willed woman she always had been. One could never force her to do anything however Andromache knew if you used just the right tone then she may relent. _

_The priestess bit her bottom lip letting her arms drop to her sides. They were all against her it seemed. There was little use in trying to fight everyone on the matter. "Very well but at least help me up off the floor. I would rather be seen in a more dignified position." _

_Priam shook his head giving permission, "Take her to her chambers I shall have the healer sent there as soon as he arrives." He looked at Achilles, "You have returned our dear Briseis to us. Recuperate your strength for the night here. In the morning however I ask that you leave."_

"_Father, you can not allow him to stay here. How do we know his men are not waiting for him to give them a chance to come into the city?" Hector protested._

_Achilles spoke proudly, "I am aware my presence here is unwanted. My men are at the harbor securing a ship for passage back to Pythia. The Myrmidons will no longer fight with Greece. Any argument we had with you and your country is now ended." He bowed his head to Priam out of respect. "Think what you will about me Prince Hector it matters not. My only wish is to stay long enough until Briseis is well again. Then I will return to my country and leave yours in peace."_

"_Why do you care so much for her? She was just a spoil of war to you?" Hector questioned. _

"_Hector!" Briseis yelled, outraged by his behavior. There was no need for it; Achilles had made his intentions known. _

_The temperature in the room dropped at the frosty glare Hector received from Achilles "Agamemnon called her that. He did not live long afterwards."_

"_You dare to threaten me here?" Hector spat out vehemently. The nerve of this man was astounding. _

_Briseis broke through their squabble before it could go further, "Enough of this. You are bickering as children do." Andromache stepped forward brushing past her husband to crouch down next to Briseis, "I must say I agree with Briseis on that point. Come cousin, I will take you to your chambers. Perhaps they will find a way to discuss things in a more grown up way?" She gave her husband and Achilles a disappointed glare. With her help Briseis managed to get to her feet and the two women removed themselves. _

_They walked down the hall, Briseis leaning on Andromache. Once they had cleared the room and were free from the eyes of all three men, Andromache peered upon the girl at her side. The nasty bruise on her right cheek seemed to be the worst of her injuries thank the gods. "I shall have a bath drawn after the healer tends to your wounds."_

_As they reached the door to her bed chambers, Briseis gave Andromache a hug, "I should find that most wonderful, thank you Andromache." Stepping inside the familiar room, the princess helped Briseis to sit down on the comfy bed. _

_There was a knock on the door shortly after and Andromache went to answer it. The healer Argrias, a man of small stature but great talent in the healing arts stood outside. He was well known around the palace and well liked. "The king bid me come; he said it was most urgent."_

"_Argrias, please come in. It is the Kings niece." Andromache led him over to Briseis who was resting her eyes. "Briseis, Argrias is here."_

_Tired brown eyes fluttered open, "Oh good…" she whispered_

_For several moments Argrias poked and prodded. He then had Briseis drink some potion he had with him that would relieve some of her pain. He moved away from the bedside to speak with Andromache. "She has seen much hardship as of late."_

_Andromache nodded, "Will she be alright Argrias?" the concern obvious in her tone._

"_A nicewarm bath, a good days rest and some decent food will do her good. She will be well in no time at all." The kindly older man smiled patting Andromaches' shoulder, "She is a lucky girl to have survived such torment." Argrias let himself out._

_Andromache had the servant girl draw a bath for the Briseis. While the girl busied herself with that task, Andromache took care in removing the filthy rags Briseis was dressed in. The princess pulled the fabric away from Briseis' back revealing a large bruise, grimacing at the sight of it. "Oh, look what those barbaric soldiers did to you." The fabric fell away down to Briseis' feet._

"_It happened in the attack last night. Menelaus's men found us somehow. One of them found his way past the Myrmidons in all of the confusion." Briseis closed her willing her mind to block out the frightening memory. Every detail was burned deep and vividly remembered. "He grabbed me, threw me to the ground. I screamed…he tried…and I could not breathe but then he was gone. Achilles, he must have heard me. The man was lying on the ground dead. Achilles stood there. He had killed him."_

_Andromache shook her head sadly as she aided Briseis into the warm water. She had been through so much in such a short time. Argrias was right her survival was incredible. However, there was something in the way Briseis described Achilles' actions; was it more than gratitude the girl felt toward her captor?_

_Briseis melted into the warmth of the bath. As she settled into place she already felt a million times better. Muscles that had been driven to the peak of soreness now were wrapped in soothing heat to loosen them. Letting her head fall back against the edge of the tub, she was able to relax her entire being. Briseis brought her hands up to her face and the water trickled down over her dry lips. It stung the parched skin as it poured over each cut but it was nothing compared to her other aches. _

_Hectors wife knelt down next to the bath a cloth and pitcher in her hand. Andromache dipped the cloth in the water and rubbed it over Briseis's shoulder wiping the skin free of dirt. "You will be more yourself once you are cleaned up, fed and rested."_

"_Yes, I think I just might. Thank you." Briseis said lifting her long curls so Andromache could reach her back. _

"_There is no need to thank me Briseis, we are family. It is such a joy to have you home at last. Hector was so fearful for you. Oh how guilt ridden he felt not having remembered you were to be at the temple. It haunted him thinking he might have been able to save you." Andromache wet Briseis' hair with the pitcher as she spoke._

_Briseis stared ahead her fingers twirling the water around her. "Our dear Hector… put his mind at ease for me Andromache. There was nothing he could have done."_

"_You know him better than that. No matter what I say he will not take it to heart. You must say the words." Andromache paused preparing to ask her next question, "And Paris, do you find fault in him?"_

_Briseis shook her wet locks, "Why would I blame Paris?" True she had been aggravated at Paris for his actions but no she could never fault him. "As children he often did things his own way, usually causing distress for the rest of us. That has not changed as he has gotten older. He may have been called a halfwit for bringing Helen here but…he loves Troy. He loves his country and his countryman. He would not have risked endangering us all if he did not truly love her." Briseis looked down at the water for a minute, "Sometimes people do things out of love without regard for the consequences."_

_Andromache raised a brow. Did she include herself among them? The truth was visible in the girls' eyes for but a moment then gone, covered up. How simple this would be if it were not so plainly clear to her what had passed between Briseis and Achilles in their few days together. "And you?"_

_A weak smile was Andromaches first reply then, "What about me Andromache?" Briseis leaned back once more against the side of the tub closing her eyes._

"_When this war is over will you be one of those who have acted without consideration for the end result?" _

_The priestess stiffened, "I…I do not know what you mean by that cousin." Her reaction revealed to Andromache that she had been correct. _

_It nearly broke her heart. Briseis hid it well and only her eyes had betrayed her. Andromache placed a light hand on her shoulder, "Briseis, I think you do. If one looks hard enough the truth can be seen." She placed the pitcher and cloth down onto the floor._

_Biting her lip; had it been so obvious that even her cousins' wife had seen through the façade? Briseis' wide eyes peered at Andromache, "How did you…?"_

_Andromache smiled warmly, "Because it is written in your eyes. The signs are all there and even though your uncle and cousins do not see it, I do."_

_Briseis let out a long sigh taking one of Andromaches' hands in her own, "As always Andromache, you are able to see what I wish to keep hidden." Releasing the woman's hand she leaned back against the tub._

"_You are like a sister to me. We have never kept any secrets from each other. Please tell me what happened? Did he force you?" It seemed unlikely after all Achilles seemed to be revolted by anyone who spoke an evil word about the pretty young priestess. Agamemnon had made that mistake._

_The water in the tub splashed as Briseis sat up straight, "NO…Achilles is not that kind of man. No matter what any of the stories say. It was my choice and mine alone." she paused, a proud smile curling her lips, "And I do not regret it."_

"_I am not saying you should. Nor did I mean to insinuate what sort of man he is. But you know what this will mean Briseis." There were two punishments for such an offense; Execution or Exile._

_Briseis looked straight ahead once more, "I know what the law says Andromache. I made a promise when I broke my vows to never repent my decision. If it is a mistake then I will gladly pay for it."_

_And so she ended all conversation on that topic. Andromache silently helped Briseis out of the tub and over to her warm bed. There she dried off and put a fresh night robe on before tucking Briseis under the covers. Andromache sat on the edge of the bed, "Eventually you will have to tell your Uncle and Hector. They may not see it now but they will soon. What will you do?"_

_Briseis grabbed her hand, "You can not tell them Andromache. I will inform them in my own time but please you must promise me that you will not utter a word of what we have spoken of? Please." _

"_I would never betray your trust Briseis." Andromache brushed a stand of wet hair out of Briseis' face. "Get some sleep; I will have some food brought up for you later." _

_Briseis shook her head tiredly, thanking the princess before rolling to her side. Andromache stood from the bed. Closing the door behind her, she wondered how long before Briseis' secret was revealed to all of Troy._

_After the women had excused themselves the three men were left to sort out their differences. Achilles stood with his arms folded across his chest in the middle of the room. Hector mirrored his stance off to the left while Priam observed both. They were liable to do battle right there by the look of them. It was time to step in and propose some sort of compromise. But first, "Hector, leave us."_

"_Father I can not…" Hector protested his eyes whirling towards the King._

"_Hector…you will go and call a meeting of the council. This war must come to an end and we must be the ones to finish it. We shall send an emissary to Menelaus this very night." He waved his hand at the heir to his throne._

_Unpleased with his fathers' judgment but in no position to question it Hector bowed to Priam and with one final scrutinizing look at Achilles he left._

"_Now, it would appear that we can make some sort of peaceful agreement?" Priam motioned for Achilles to sit in the chair next to him. "We will discuss this as men should."_

_Achilles dropped his arms to his sides. With a bit of unease he sat down next to Troy's king. The critical once over Priam was giving him put him on edge for some unknown reason._

"_You have our deepest gratitude for bringing Briseis back to us." Priam stated, leaning back in his chair._

_Achilles averted his eyes, gazing straight ahead, "I did not do it for gratitude…only because it was the right thing to do." And it was but even he would not admit his real reason._

_Priam continued, "Peleus was your father was he not?" Achilles confirmed it only with a slight dip of his head. "I knew your father. He died before his time. But he was lucky not to have lived long enough to see his kin and kingdom fall."_

_Achilles had barely known his father. Peleus had been killed in battle when he was just a child. His mother told him many tales about the great warrior his father was and that he too would meet his end gloriously in battle. "My mother tells me it was a noble death, one he always hoped for."_

"_All great men pray for that type of death. It is good to see his noble spirit dwells in his son." Priam stood up and Achilles followed suit. "Here is the bargain I will make with you. It is as I said before; you may remain in Troy for this day and one nights rest. After that, return to your men and be on your way in peace." _

_One day and one night, it was not a lot of time but it would have to do. Hopefully Briseis would have no objection to sailing with him come the next dawn. "Am I permitted to bid the Lady Briseis goodbye before I leave in the morning?" _

_An unusual favor for him to ask however, Priam was willing to grant it. Achilles had brought his niece home to him. He would still be able to keep the promise made to his long dead sister, Briseis' mother. "Very well, we are agreed then?" _

_Achilles offered his hand in compliance. "Yes King Priam of Troy, we are agreed. I thank you for your generosity."_

_Priam took the outstretched hand. Clasping it as a sign of goodwill and sealing of their pact. "And I thank you again for her return." He then ordered one of the servants to show Achilles some chambers where he could take his rest. _

_Before leaving the grand hall Achilles glanced back at Priam. "You are a far better King then the one leading the Greek army." With that the Myrmidon left following the servant out of the grand hall. _

_Achilles was led down a long corridor. Many he passed backed away or whispered to each other about his presence. None of their gossip affected him; for most of his life he received the same reaction. The well earned reputation he had always preceded him._

_As the servant led him past several rooms one prompted his attention. Achilles halted and inspected the door to his left. That feeling that overwhelmed him when Briseis was near. "Is that the Lady Briseis' chamber?" he asked the servant who nodded yes before gesturing him forward._

_He shook off the feeling. Once he had gotten settled and had some time to clean up he would seek Briseis out. For now he followed his guide down a flight of stairs. They traveled to the end of another hallway to his lodgings for the night. _

_Much of the present day would pass before they would see each other again. It was not till the sun began its descent in the sky that Achilles snuck quietly to her door. Tapping lightly he waited for Briseis to respond hoping she was awake._

_Briseis stood at her window looking out over the city. She had awakened to find the platter of food promised to her by Andromache. Famished she wasted little time in satisfying her grumbling stomach. After having her fill Briseis pushed the platter aside noticing a long pale blue wrap that lay on a nearby chair. She picked it up, covered herself with it and walked over to the window. The city was beautiful at dusk and Briseis had always enjoyed the view. _

_Tonight however, her talk with Andromache was at the forefront of her mind. What would happen to her when Uncle Priam learned about the loss of her virgin robes to Achilles? What about the high priest, he had always drilled into her head her duty as a priestess and what would occur should she ever disgrace it. Would she find anyone who would protect her then?_

_A tapping on her door ended her internal battle, "Come in." Briseis answered drawing her wrap tighter around her. Whoever it was stepped inside and closed the door behind them. The footsteps were familiar and they did not belong to any of her family. "Achilles" she smiled "How did you find me?"_

_He came up behind her placing rough hands on her shoulders, "I passed this room on the way to my own. The servant told me it was yours. Besides, even if my eyes were snatched from me I would find you."_

"_It is perilous for you to be here. If anyone saw you…" she twisted around facing him._

_Achilles put two fingers to her lips. "Calm yourself, no one saw me. You think I am not capable of evading prying eyes?" _

"_No, of course not…" she pulled away and sat down in the chair. _

"_What troubles you? He asked folding his arms across his chest._

_Briseis paused, lifting her head to meet his gaze "Andromache knows what we have done. That…that I can no longer be a priestess." _

_Achilles stood before her, his eyes looking towards the window, "It was bound to have happened Briseis. Why does it bother you so? Are you ashamed of being with me after all?" _

"_And I remain unashamed. I told her as much when she asked." Briseis flung herself out of the seat, pacing back and forth. "I have broken my vows for you; I make no apology for that. But by breaking them I have condemned myself to exile or death. The high priest will demand punishment. My family will not be able to protect me from either. If they can not protect me how can I protect you from them?" She collapsed onto her bed tears stinging her eyes._

_Achilles watched her gritting his teeth then knelt at her feet, "Things are never as simple as we want them to be." He rested his chin on her head, drawing her head down. "In the morning I sail from here and if you believe they will banish you then come with me."_

_Briseis looked up at him her hand touching his face, "This is the only home I have ever known. What if we are not welcome in your country? Where will we go then?" The tears cascaded down her soft cheeks and Achilles lifted a hand to wipe them away. _

"_As I told you once before, if that happens we will make a home for each other. When I leave here I long for you to be at my side." Gentler words had never passed his lips but Achilles was determined to convince her that departing without her was something he could not and would not do._

_Briseis stroked his cheek before pressing her lips against his. How could anyone think this man a heartless beast? He showed kindness to those who deserved it and she was honored to be one who saw this side of him. _

_His hands held her waist as he pressed Briseis back onto the bed, pulling himself up off the floor in the process. At any moment they might be found out but neither cared. They yearned for an escape from all the difficulties they were sure to face. _

_Achilles broke the kiss looking down at her with admiration. She was indeed precious to him, worth more than his own life. Briseis' chest was rising and falling rapidly with excitement. It brought a smile to his face the thought that he could affect her so. His lips sought out the delicate skin of her neck then worked their way to her exposed shoulder, bringing the smallest gasps of pleasure from his lover. _

_Clothes were soon swept aside, forgotten in the storm of emotions that had taken over. Achilles powerful arms braced him up over her while they kissed. Once more his lips glided down her body, nipping the trembling flesh as they went._

_Her legs curled around his calves and she arched against him, "Achilles…please…" Briseis moaned. He was teasing her setting her body on fire as he always did. The lusty smile on his face proved he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Her nails clawed at the bed covers when his lips grazed her belly._

_Achilles captured her lips once more crawling back up her body. He kept her mouth occupied while his hands slid to her hips. Briseis could not hold back the satisfied cry when he pushed himself into her._

_They stilled, relishing the closeness of each other before he set a slow teasing pace. Briseis' eyes locked with his, her arms wrapping around his neck. Achilles let her lower his head down to the nape of her neck and he sampled her now sweat soaked skin. Her soft moans and gasps in his ear spurred him on. It sent them both rushing headlong towards the blissful inevitable._

_Briseis cried his name out over and over again, her nails raked down his back. The world exploded into a million stars around her. Vaguely in her euphoric state she heard Achilles shout her name before they both slumped back against the bed._

_Time passed as the lovers strived to slow their breathing. _

_Briseis could not move and it was not because Achilles had collapsed down on top of her. Her body had gone numb but it was not an unpleasant feeling. She was pinned underneath him till he regained his strength. Achilles rolled onto his back bringing her with him._

_The room was quiet with only the sounds of their slowing breath. His fingers twirled in the auburn locks resting on his chest before traipsing down her back. Did Briseis of Troy have any idea what she invoked in him? He looked down at her; her eyes were still closed and her heart was racing. Oh she knew for it was the same way for her. "Will you come with me Briseis? Would you leave Troy for me?"_

"_Anywhere…anywhere you go, I will go." It had never been a difficult decision. Her heart had always told her where she belonged. If family would no longer accept her after learning the truth of her feelings then let it be so. Briseis would no longer fear their judgment. _

_Pleased with her answer and relieved he closed his eyes holding her against him as they both slept contently. Nighttime set upon Troy while the two slept. _

_The moon and stars were twinkling down upon the city when Briseis awoke. Achilles was still asleep, his arm draped over her. Careful as can be, she moved out from under it. Taking up her shawl she glided over to the window. This would be her last night in Troy, her last chance to see it under Artemis' moonlight. Briseis had not been standing there long when she felt his hands around her waist. "You enjoy leaving me in bed alone?" he asked amusement in his voice. _

_She leaned back into his embrace, "I will leave Troy with you in the morning. I wanted to see the city at night one last time." His lips made contact with her neck and she giggled. Oh how he loved to tease her. "Stop it, you are distracting me." _

_Achilles purred in her ear, "I thought you enjoyed how I distract you." _

_Briseis answered him by kissing him. Achilles lifted her up and carried her back to the bed grinning like a cat the whole way. Sleep could wait for the time being._

_Troy rose from its slumber at dawns first light. Briseis and Achilles lay entwined, her back pressed to his front. Achilles eyes flew open as the sun hit his face. He let out a groan of irritation at the brightness but he knew sleep would not return to him now. Instead of trying he got himself out of the bed careful not to wake the sleeping Briseis. _

_He clothed himself before sitting to watch over her. She was always enticing to look upon but he found Briseis appeared goddess like when she slept. Her gorgeous hair was spread out over the bedding. Her breathing was so slow when she rested if he did not know better he would think she was dead. Achilles sat for sometime just watching his Briseis. Yes she was his and would always be. _

_Her hand moved to where he had been sleeping and when she discovered only air Briseis' eyes fluttered open. She sat up trying to get her them to focus. When they finally had she noticed him sitting watching her and she smiled. Briseis slumped back down, "Good morning." She murmured._

_Achilles stood from the chair and walked over to the bed sitting down next to her. "Good morning to you as well."_

_She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then sat back up. "Why do you that?"_

_His brows furrowed in confusion, "Do what?"_

"_Watch me when I sleep as if at any moment I may disappear?" Briseis said, her hand resting on his._

"_Perhaps I think that you just might." There was a sparkle of humor in those blue eyes of his as he spoke, brushing a lock of hair out of her face._

_Briseis smiled back, "No, there is more to it then that. Tell me." She turned on her side resting her chin in the palm of her hand. The thin sheet she was wrapped in slid down showing Achilles the curve of her breasts._

"_You are incredibly persistent." He leaned down to kiss her forehead_

_She shook her head sitting up and pulling the sheet back up. "And you are avoiding the question."_

_He laughed, "It is just…you are so beautiful when you are asleep."_

_Briseis mock frowned lowering her head, "Am I not beautiful at any other time."_

_Lifting her chin up he leaned down to kiss her lips. He pulled away slightly, "You are beautiful all the time." They kissed again and she pulled him back down onto the bed._

_They were still kissing when the door burst open. Hector stood in the doorway, his eyes wide at the sight that met him. Achilles and Briseis has broken apart startled but it was obvious to Hector what had already happened. He had been alerted that Achilles had not been in his chambers early in the morning. Now he knew why._

_Briseis stood up from the bed, clothed only in her sheet. "Hector…" she started but was interrupted by her cousins' harshly toned voice. _

"_Briseis, you will put your clothes on now. The guards will escort you both to my father and you will explain yourselves." With that he spun around and slammed the door shut causing Briseis to flinch._

_Her eyes lingered on the doorway. It was far too late for explanations. Secrets never stayed so for long._

_And now theirs had been revealed._

_Tbc_

_Well my goodness, what is going to happen next? Will Priam be forced to have her executed? Or will he choose to exile her. What will Paris and Helen's reactions be? How will Hector react when he learns Andromache knew? Will Briseis be allowed to leave with Achilles or will our lovers be separated? You will just have to stick around for the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone and I look forward to your reviews. _


	11. I Will Find You

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By ChrissyKat**_

_**Disclaimer:** I'm back again and here is the next chapter in what has become an epic undertaking of a story for me. I have a few comments for a few of the reviews I received so I'll start with them._

_Budderfly:_ _I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you for your kind compliments. Those lines were great to come with and add in. It's the nice thing about sort of remaking the movie. I get to write the script. Lmao Thanks for reading._

_Prettypink: I'd like to think that he tends to show more of that side of himself when he is with her. He doesn't have to be all macho man, he can relax a bit. Thanks for reading._

_Siyavash: As always I enjoy getting your email long reviews. I figured I'd just reply to it here as I'm not sure if I replied back. Please don't send the horses after me, Lmao. And yes I realized it after that it was the Bronze Age so the swords would not have been steel but like you said can't remember everything. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading._

_Okay now for the rest of my disclaimer. As always I don't own any of these characters except those you don't recognize from the movie. Please don't sue me. The title of this chapter was inspired by the song below and it is also included within the story. Some of the lyrics are in two different types of Native American. Please read, review and enjoy!_

_Clannad: I Will Find You_

"_Hope is your survival. Captive path I lead._

_No matter where you go I will find you._

_If it takes a long long time._

_No matter where you go I will find you. _

_If it takes a thousands years._

_(Mohican)   
Nachgochema  
Anetaha  
Anachemowagan_

No matter where you go  
I will find you  
In the place with no frontiers  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years

(Cherokee)  
Hale wú yu ga I sv  
Do na dio sv I  
Wi ja lo sv  
Ha le wú yu  
Do na dlo sv

No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a long long time  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years

No matter where you go  
I will find you  
In the place with no frontiers  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years

No matter where you go  
I will find you

_Chapter 10: I Will Find You_

_They were still kissing when the door burst open. Hector stood in the doorway, his eyes wide at the sight that met him. Achilles and Briseis has broken apart startled but it was obvious to Hector what had already happened. He had been alerted that Achilles had not been in his chambers early in the morning. Now he knew why._

_Briseis stood up from the bed, clothed only in her sheet. "Hector…" she started but was interrupted by her cousins' harshly toned voice. _

"_Briseis, you will put your clothes on now. The guards will escort you both to my father and you will explain yourselves." With that he spun around and slammed the door shut causing Briseis to flinch._

_Her eyes lingered on the doorway. It was far too late for explanations. Secrets never stayed so for long._

_And now theirs had been revealed._

_Briseis prepared herself for what was sure to be a grueling experience ahead. Hector had rarely looked as upset with her as he just did. This was not at all how she planned her family to discover what was going on between her and Achilles. _

_As she splashed some water from a nearby basin onto her face her hand shook. How could she have made such a mistake? She should have told them outright but now the choice to tell them privately was gone. _

_Briseis went to her dressing chamber pulled out her only dark blue dress she had left. All the others she had given away in favor of white ones; a symbol of her dedication to Apollo. It was a bitter pill to swallow but she blocked it out; no regrets ever. She slipped on the gown then sat down to pin the wild curls out of her face. _

_Achilles sat nearby watching her with inquisitive eyes. It was not hard to see she was nervous. Even he felt every nerve in his body on edge, so similar to that feeling he would get before heading into battle; anticipation. _

_When she had finished getting most of her hair pulled back Briseis stood up. Careful not to step on the hem of her dress she turned to face him. _

_Standing up Achilles moved closer to his lover. In his hand a chain necklace he had been thumbing while she got ready. The most beautiful shells she had ever seen hung down from it. They were nothing like the shells found there in Troy. "As a boy my mother would make a necklace like this for me all the time saying it would offer protection. She crafted this one the night before I parted Pythia." The memory drew a smile but it faded away "I want you to have it. Wear it, you will need more protection then I." He held it out over Briseis' open hand carefully dropping it down into her palm. He then closed her hand around it._

_Briseis unfolded her hand holding it up to admire the trinket. "I have never seen anything as gorgeous." The clasp was uneasy to unhinge and she placed the shimmering shells around her neck. They danced around finally settling against the skin of her throat. Her hand came up over them as she peered up at him "I shall never take it off." _

_Achilles brushed her cheek with his hand. The large bruise still marked her face but apparently she had pushed aside any discomfort it caused. It would fade away soon enough as all bruises do._

_Closing her eyes, Briseis leaned into his hand savoring that tender touch. How she longed to remain this way with him forever; sadly it was not to be._

"_Last night I gave your uncle my word that I would say my goodbyes to you and be away." The hand that lightly stroked her face fell away and Achilles demeanor shifted from the caring man he was with her to the hardened leader he was on the battlefield. _

_Briseis took a deep calming breath desperately trying to stop the tremble in her voice. "I understand this all to well. You must go back to your men and to your cousin before it is too late."_

"_And you? Last night you said you would come with me anywhere? Do they not ring true in the morning? Achilles turned away from her. His tone was harsh a sign of the exasperation he felt. _

_Briseis grabbed his arm making him face her. "When I spoke those words I meant it with all that I am. But how can I go now? They will not just let me go. As much as I yearn to go with you it is no longer within my reach."_

_Achilles buried his annoyance. Why did she have to torment him like this? He was about to reply when the door opened. Hector must have sent these men to collect the two of them. A pair of them surrounded Briseis urging her out the door while another group grabbed a hold of Achilles arms. _

_Everything inside him ached to beat the guards away from him, to grab Briseis and make a run for it but he forced himself to curb that desire. Now was not the time for his legendary volatile temper. With Briseis not far away she could be put in danger. True Achilles cared little for his own life. He went into battle never fearing death. But Briseis' life meant far more to him. That was not to say he would not give them a decent struggle as they pulled and dragged him forward. If nothing else he would make sure they at least feared what he may do. _

_Hector walked out in front, leading the group along scathing mad on the inside but he refrained from speaking even to Briseis. They were taken into a large room filled with people. Priam was meeting with the generals and priests about the terms they would set for the Greeks. Menelaus had accepted the emissary that had been sent the night before and would be sending a group of his own by midday to discuss the current situation. _

_Briseis held her head high as they entered. It was as if a hundred eyes were upon her all at once as they broke off conversation to find out what the intrusion was. At seeing Hector they relaxed but only for a moment. Their shock grew when she and Achilles were brought in. Some stayed glued to her, others pivoted to Achilles while still more looked upon their heir wondering what was going on._

_Paris sat to his fathers left looking both confused and annoyed all at once. Priams' eyes rested on Briseis who could not meet his gaze. Why Hector would bring her and Achilles before the council. "Hector my son, what is the meaning of all this?"_

_Hectors explanation did not settle in the room well. A shocked murmur of voices pitched upwards ever rapidly; an outcry of rage. Their priestess of royal blood had been used by the Myrmidon for pleasure. It was a horrendous unforgivable atrocity. _

_Priam brought the room back to order, pounding on the arm of his chair. He dismissed the council with a wave of his hand. Each general filed past her and then Achilles making rude comments as they stepped by Achilles. Archeptolemus the high priest remained in his seat a look of disgust at the Greek apparent._

_Priam sat back in his seat taking in this latest information "Briseis, what my son has told us is true?" _

_Briseis took a shaky breath before answering, "Yes, what Hector has told you is true. Achilles was with me all night." _

_It was heartbreaking to hear and also infuriating. Priam shifted his gaze over to the man in question. He had offered Achilles hospitality and been paid with treachery. He stood up quickly never taking his eyes off the Myrmidon "You would take my niece by force? I spared your life once, perhaps I was wrong to do so." _

_The guards tightened their grip and Achilles ripped his arms free ready to defend himself. When they and Hector drew their swords Briseis found herself shouting, "STOP! Too many men have already died in this war. Is killing the only thing that men understand? He had done no wrong to me."_

"_What are you saying Briseis?" The answer Paris was sure he already knew. He traced his thoughts back to the day before; to how he had found his cousin and her companion. At the time it irritated him at how she had protested the imprisonment of her captor. Now it began to make more sense. Briseis had not been defending a captor but shielding a lover from danger. It cut him deeply to realize that Briseis, who had been so disturbed by his rash actions in bringing Helen to Troy, now found herself in a similar situation._

_Briseis licked her lips then looked to each of her family. Brave Hector, Naïve Paris and her noble Uncle Priam, "Achilles did not force me to do anything. I gave myself to him."_

_She gazed straight ahead to proud to show them any sign that she was appalled by her own deed._

_Priams breath caught in his throat and he staggered backwards as if he had been struck. Hector sheathed his sword and came to his fathers' side helping the older man to sit back down. He flashed Briseis a pained looked but she did not react. How could she have done this? Let this Greek touch her in such a way was offensive if not treasonous._

"_She has been defiled by this man, this heathen." Archeptolemus was fuming pointing angrily at Achilles. "There can be only one punishment for such a crime my lord."_

_Paris cringed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Hector had as well. Could their father really carry out such a harsh and cruel sentence to his own flesh and blood?_

"_Archeptolemus..." Priam held up his hand to quiet the high priest. "That is enough, leave us."_

"_But my lord, this is a grave trespass. Apollo will curse us all if she is not dealt with." The High Priest waved his arms around and pointed now at Briseis. He reigned in his argument however with one hard look from Troy's king. "As you wish, my lord." Archeptolemus took his leave at once._

"_Go, all of you now." Priam laid his fingers to his forehead. The guards bowed their heads and left in a clatter of clanging armor. Hector and Paris stayed where they were. Paris sat at his fathers side looking rather uncomfortable and Hector stood beside his father, his hand never straying far from his sword hilt. _

_When the room had cleared save for two guards by the door, Priam beckoned his niece closer. "Briseis my girl, come here." _

_Briseis knelt in front of her uncle thankful her legs had not yet given out on her. Achilles trained his eyes on her. She was shaking, petrified but remarkably she kept herself together. If they were not in their current predicament he would have held her for now he needed to maintain his steely demeanor._

"_My dear niece, the daughter of my late sister. I have watched over you since your were a small child; protected you when I felt the need to and made certain that you were always happy. Now I find this task more difficult. Are you sure that what you have said is the truth?" _

_For the first time Briseis bowed her head "I have always done everything you taught me without question. And I am grateful to you for all you have done for me. When my mother died you placed me in your home, raised me with your sons and gave me new family; a family I thought I had lost. I did not intend to put you in this most precarious circumstance." Her head now lifted to look directly at her Uncle "I stand by what I have claimed. There has been no wrong done to me."_

_Priam closed his eyes in sadness. For a few moments the room was silent then he spoke once more, "Very well. You leave me with only one choice." Standing up he gazed down at Briseis "Paris, you will escort Briseis back to her chambers. She is to remain there until I have decided…until I have decided her fate." He strode over to Achilles, "Hector you will accompany our guest to the gate. There he may return to the harbor and his men." He turned away and returned to his throne._

_Achilles folded his arms across his chest "Allow her to come with me. If her fate is to be cast out then Briseis is welcome to travel with me." His blue eyes met her brown ones and he could see the clear struggle within._

"_Our agreement did not include my niece. Now you will remove yourself from my palace and be on your way." Priam motioned for the two remaining guards to escort Achilles out. _

"_I will not leave her to die here in Troy." Achilles frustration took over and tore one man off knocking the soldier backwards. His fist was about to connect with the others chest when he heard her yelling. _

"_Please wait!" As gracefully as she could she hurried over to the man who had risked everything for her. She lifted her dainty hand to touch him one last time but stopped herself. Instead she merely glanced upwards into blue eyes she could drown in forever. "It is alright. Go, you must. You have to reach the harbor no matter what." It was unbearable to send him away; the anguish practically split her heart in half. Briseis whispered to him "No more should die for me, especially you."_

_Achilles ceased his endless effort to get away from the guards. He whispered back to her "I will come for you. Whatever happens I will find you." There was no more time left and Achilles was dragged from her sight, his eyes burning through to her very soul. Hector took a final look at Briseis before following after them._

_Briseis watched until he was gone then whispered "And I will be waiting." _

_With a nod to his father Paris wrapped his hand around her arm. "Come Briseis." He thought she might resist but Briseis did not even look at him. He gently led her out of the council room leaving Priam to contemplate what he would not do._

_The cousins glided down the hallways neither speaking; the only sound was the pearly white shells at Briseis' neck as they brushed against her dress. Paris eyed them with interest as she lightly touched them but turned his eyes away when she looked over at him. _

_Finally they arrived at the entrance to her chambers. As she reached to open the door Paris spoke, "Briseis, may I speak with you?"_

_Gods she wanted to send him away so she could be alone in her misery but she could not do so. She pushed open the door, "Of course." Briseis shuffled into her room. It seemed so empty without Achilles presence. She slumped down onto the chair he had sat in. Paris stepped inside and closed the door behind him._

_Paris leaned against the wall before facing her. With a deep sigh Paris prepared to ask her what was foremost on his mind, "Why Briseis, why him of all people? He is one of the greatest threats how can he have any place in your heart?"_

_Briseis rested her arm on the chair letting her fingers rub against her forehead. "Why did you choose Helen? All the years we grew up together you have wandered from women to women, promising them the sun and the moon. What made you choose Helen? What raised her above all the others that you risk Troy for her? _

_He sat down on the edge of her bed running her question through his brain. "Hector asked me the same thing after he saw she was on board the ship. I only had one answer for him I am in love with her. More deeply then I have loved any woman in my life." He bowed his head running his fingers through his own curly hair, "Leaving her in Sparta would have been devastating, my heart would not let me do it." _

_She closed her eyes a bitter grin on her lips. "Love makes even the most sensible of people do immensely preposterous things." Briseis' grin faded as she opened her eyes. "We are not so different you and I."_

"_Tell me how a killer such as he can have love for anyone but himself?" Paris needed to be able to understand this most of all. It troubled him how peaceful Briseis could care about a man who lived only for war, only for killing._

"_Achilles is a warrior and he taken many lives." The night she had been the one who could have taken his life appeared in her mind. "And I could have taken his life, I had the chance to."_

_Paris leaned covering her hands with his own. They were so cold as if there was no life in them. "What? When and why did you not do it then? What stopped you?"_

"_We were at the cove. It was our first night there, our first night together. He was sleeping and I grabbed his dagger. I do not know what possessed me. I have never even held a blade before. I brought it up against his neck but he was not asleep. He told me to do it to end his life. We all die and it did not matter if it was now or many years from now. Only then did I completely recognize it."_

_Paris could hear the grief as she told her story. "Recognize what Briseis?"_

"_No matter what happened after that moment there would be no remorse. Even if it meant I could no longer serve Apollo." The shells brushed against her throat as she sat back. Briseis held them her fingers gliding over each then falling into her lap._

_Paris noticed the gesture but paid it no mind. It was what he saw in her eyes that was important to him, "Are you in love with him?"_

_Briseis laughed bitterly. How could it make any difference if she did or not? Even if she was she could not bring herself to fully admit it. "I do not know, maybe I am. Or maybe I am more of fool then you."_

_Paris bent down to kiss her forehead, "You are no fool my dear cousin. He is certainly not the choice of man we would have picked for you." He drew away letting go of her hands as he moved to the door. He stopped and looked back at her "Hector told me the day he married Andromache that can not choose the one you fall in love with. We are not meant to. They find us or we find them and all we can do is thank the gods for it." With that Paris was gone leaving Briseis hunched over in her chair sobbing._

_She had found it and it was slipping through her fingers._

_Meanwhile…_

_Achilles was pushed down the palace steps once they were outside. Argetis waited at the bottom his sword already attached to the saddle. He patted his horses' snout trying to calm the beast who was giving the man holding the reigns a tricky time. _

_Hector mounted Niamos, his own creamy brown steed. He looked down at Achilles. "Let us get this done with. I am sure your men will be anxious to have you back."_

"_And I am certain you are more than happy to be rid of me." Achilles seated himself atop Argetis snatching the reigns from the man on the ground._

"_I merely wish to get this over with. There are other duties that I would prefer to be performing right now." Hector nudged his horse forward and proceeded toward the southern gate._

_Achilles tilted his head towards the prince as they rode, "Yes, you have much to do like condemning your cousin to death." _

_Hector restrained himself from physically killing Achilles with his bare hands. "How dare you? You are the one at fault; you are the one who has put Briseis in this situation. The sooner you are out of this city the better."_

_Achilles laughed bitterly, "Those priests of yours will find a way to have her executed. If you believe any different then I feel sorry for you." He galloped ahead of Hector gaining some distance before slowing down."_

"_My father would never allow that. She is like a daughter to him; if he must he will send her away to protect her from such a fate." Hector followed pulling Niamos right up next to the Myrmidon leader._

_Achilles just shook his head and the rest of their journey to the southern gate was in uncomfortable silence. When the massive gates were in view Hector had them opened _

_Achilles glanced over at him, "If you wish to save her life Prince of Troy then you will do one thing. Convince your father to allow her to come with me. Otherwise those righteous servants of your god will exact their own justice. It is of course your choice. But one way or another she will be leaving with me." He kicked Argetis and sped out of the gates._

_Hector took one final look in the direction Achilles had gone in then turned Niamos as the gates closed. He raced back to the palace; he needed to speak with Andromache. When he arrived he asked one of their handmaidens where his wife was. She could always offer him comfort when he was in need of it; now was definitely one of those times._

_He found her in the gardens, their son laying on a soft blanket and his lovely wife nearby. Astyanax giggled as Andromache made a silly face and tickled his little sides. She looked up feeling his presence. "Look Astyanax your daddy found us." She giggled and tickled their sons' sides again. "Our little man loves the outdoors I thought I would take him for a walk but he decided he preferred crawling through the grass. Join us?"_

_Hector smiled as best he could and trudged over sitting himself down right beside her. Astyanax crawled over to him tumbling down only once as he reached his tiny hand up to touch his fathers' leg. "He is growing so quickly, soon he will be chasing after girls and causing all kinds of trouble." _

"_Do not say such things. He will be a proper gentlemen of that I am quite sure. Just like his father." Andromache leaned over and kissed his cheek. Hector made no response did merely gazed off at nothing. "You look weary husband."_

_Hector rubbed the back of his neck trying to work out the kinks, "War is tiresome to me as it always is. But that is not what is troubling me at the present."_

_Andromache sighed, "This is about Briseis yes?" Had he finally seen what was so obvious? It amazed her how it was so clear to her and yet obscured to him. Perhaps it was because she was a woman._

"_This morning, I was informed that he did not spend the night in his room. I went to ask her if she had seen him, said her goodbyes to him. When I entered her room they were kissing." Hector pushed himself off the ground walking away then back towards her. "How could she do this? With him, he is one of our greatest enemies and she…" He was so frustrated he nearly tore his hair out._

"_Briseis did not mean for you to discover this in such a way." Andromache spoke softly preparing herself for the onslaught she was about to receive_

_Hector stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. "You knew of this? She told you about this and you did not see fit to even discuss it with me? Why? Why would you keep this from me? I am your husband."_

"_Yes, you are my husband and I have always kept nothing from you. I gave her my word that I would let her tell you in her own time. Briseis trusted me to keep her secret for the time being. What sort of person would I be if I broke that trust?" Andromache pleaded with him._

"_Father will be forced to have his own niece put to the sword. A niece who he swore he would keep from harm, my cousin who I vowed to protect will die because of that man." Hector slumped down onto a marble bench putting his head in his hands._

_Andromache picked up her infant son and handed him to the handmaiden waiting nearby. "Take him inside please." Then she took the seat next to her husband, pulling his hands away from his face. "Briseis makes her own choices Hector. Have you not seen the feelings for him that she hides in her eyes?"_

_Had he seen it? Of course he had. That morning in the council chambers Briseis had worn her affections on her sleeve. "Yes I have seen how she looks at him, even how he looks at her. But why has she picked him? She had many suitors here in Troy and rejected them all. What does he offer her that they do not?"_

_Andromache smirked at her husbands' question. Briseis had always been headstrong, choosing to follow her own path and not let it be made for her. Even her relationship with Achilles fit that pattern. "Your cousin, young as she may be has always let her heart guide her. It is a freedom she has always savored. Would any of her suitors here in Troy allow her that freedom?"_

_Hector acquiesced to her point. If Briseis married any who had sought her hand she would not be happy. They would cage her and take away that which made her who she was. It did not change how helpless he now felt with the current issue. "What can I do to help her? If the priests have their way…I can not watch her die."_

"_Surely your father will not be swayed by them? To see his own niece injured pains him but to have Briseis executed?" It seemed logical but Andromache was well aware the power the priests held and how loyal Priam was to his gods. _

"_Achilles wants to take her with him." Hector said his eyes searching aimlessly at a spot ahead of him as he stood up._

"_But I thought you said Achilles was gone. That he had left the city?" Andromache was puzzled. How could they send Briseis off with her lover if he had been cast out already?_

"_He has gone; I took him to the gates myself. Achilles will not give up that easily. He said as much before he charged out." Hector recalled Achilles words as he plucked at a nearby bush._

_Andromache walked over to her husband placing her hands on his back, "The answer then to this predicament is staring you in the face. Take her to him and let them go. I find it hard to believe she would object."_

"_It is preposterous. Who is to say he will not tire and be rid of her? His reputation for being promiscuous is as well known as his reputation in battle. I will not see Briseis hurt like that." Hector grasped Andromaches hands in his own._

"_Achilles may be capable of many things but I do not believe is he would think of harming Briseis." She peered deeply into Hectors eyes "He cares for her deeply more than he is willing to openly admit otherwise he could have stranded her at the cove."_

_Hector kissed the palms of Andromaches' hands. "You seem very sure of this. I just do not want my sweet cousins' heart to be broken."_

"_I know my love, but Briseis is a grown woman now. She must find her own path to happiness and she will not be able to do that here with us." Andromache stated firmly but gently. _

"_My father will never permit it nor will the priests." The truth be told Hector was not even sure he liked the idea of sending Briseis off with the Greek. However if the only choice was that or death, gods help him he would find a way to get her out of the city alive._

"_They hold too much power over him. But you are his son and you must be the one to convince him of the wisdom in this. It may be the only way to save Briseis' life. This may be the last chance you have to protect her." Andromache held him close, his head on her shoulder._

_Hector had sought out his wife for comfort and she had done her job as best she could. Though it was a small gesture it was enough and he was grateful. "You will make a fine queen some day Andromache." He lifted his head and kissed her lips gently at first then with more passion. When the need for air became too great they parted. _

_Andromache smiled trying to lighten his spirits, "And you a great King." _

_There in the gardens with his wife, Hector found the semblance of peace he had come looking for._

_For Achilles there was no peace to be had as he raced back towards the harbor. When he came within distance he slowed Argetis down. His first order of business would be to find the Myrmidons. By now they must have secured a ship of some sort so they could sail home. It was now close to midday and even with the looming war the seaside was busy with fishermen and tradesmen bringing their wares off their boats. Achilles and Argetis trotted further along trying to spot some sign of his men. _

_He need not look much farther for he saw Eudorus speaking with several of their men. He appeared to be handing out orders. Achilles led his horse over to them slowly, "Eudorus!" he called out to his right hand man. A relieved smile was his reply until he got closer. _

"_My lord, you have returned. We wondered what happened to you." Eudorus grabbed the reigns of Argetis as Achilles dismounted._

"_Things got complicated. We were found out by Prince Paris and taken to the palace. It seems the boys not altogether incompetent after all." It was the only compliment he was willing to give the youngest prince of Troy. "King Priam granted me a nights rest in the palace for bringing the lady home safely." Achilles took care of his horse then turned to the men. "I see you have made some progress here."_

_Eudorus smirked, "Yes my lord. We should be able to sail in the morning if all goes according to plan" He pointed to the medium sized vessel his men were busy working on. "Patrocleus had a hand in procuring it."_

"_So he has been keeping busy. How did he manage this?" Achilles was proud that his cousin was spending his time wisely. He was however intrigued at how the young man had acquired such a ship. _

"_The boy has some charm in him like you my lord. The vessel was somewhat rundown when we came upon the man trying to get rid of it; older gentlemen, no kin to help him fix it. Patrocleus talked him into a decent trade, some of the items we have taken in exchange for the boat." Eudorus had been just as astonished by the trade but the youngest of the Myrmidon had proved his worth. "We were able to repair most of the major damage earlier this morning."_

_Achilles ran his hand over the wood railings as they stood on the deck. "You have been busy. I commend all of you for your work."_

_Eudorus bowed his head, "I thank you my lord. May I ask though, where is the lady now?"_

_The once pleased mood Achilles had been in upon seeing him men safe now melted back to the sour one he had left Troy in. "She remains in Troy…for now." He walked away nodding to each of his men. _

"_Did she not wish to come along then my lord?" Eudorus had been sure that Briseis would venture back to Pythia with them. Achilles was quite taken with her and she with him that much was obvious. So why had she not come with him?_

"_There is much to discuss Eudorus." Achilles sighed _

_Eudorus bowed his head, "Patrocleus has been eager to speak to you. I will inform him of your return."_

"_Thank you Eudorus." Achilles said his hands tightly gripping the sturdy wood of the ship as he looked off into nowhere._

_He stayed that way until his cousin came bounding up on deck to greet him followed again by Eudorus. "Cousin, thank the gods your back." _

_Achilles turned and gripped Patrocleus' arms. "Not the gods just a fast horse. It is good to see you Patrocleus. You have done fine work here."_

_Patrocleus smiled "Just following your orders cousin. We have been working hard to get her ready to sail as soon as possible."_

"_Good let us hope she is ready my morning." He sat down on the deck and gestured for Eudorus and Patrocleus to do the same. It was several minutes before he said anything, "I have much to tell you and I am limited on time." Achilles looked at Eudorus. "You have been a loyal friend all your life."_

_Eudorus face was fixed with a serious expression "As I will always be my lord and I hope never to disappoint you." _

"_Neither of you could ever disappoint me." Achilles placed a firm hand on each of their shoulders before continuing "When the ship is ready prepare the men, you are taking them home at first light."_

_Patrocleus and Eudorus looked skeptical and Patrocleus was first to ask, "You are not coming with us are you?"_

_Achilles shook his head, "I still have my own battle to fight." He looked downwards at the planks his mind racing with plans. _

_Eudorus shook his head, "Then we march beside you." This strange request left him baffled. Never once had Achilles fought with him by his side._

"_No I do not want our men to be a part of this anymore. Their fight here in Troy is over."_

_He looked up into the sky, squinting at the suns ray shines down on him. "It is going to be a beautiful day." Achilles stood up peering down at both men. "Go Eudorus this is the last order I give you." With that he walked off away from them both. _

_Eudorus picked himself up knowing he would not persuade his master from this course of action. "Fighting for you has been my life's honor my lord."_

_Achilles looked back at his second and bowed his head in respect. No man had ever had a truer friend then Eudorus. With that said Achilles headed to the back of the ship to contemplate how he would get Briseis back._

_While Eudorus gave Achilles final order to the men Patrocleus followed his cousin. When he found his older cousin he loudly remarked, "This is about her is it not?"_

"_Patrocleus do not try to dissuade me." Achilles sat down on a makeshift bed that had been setup._

"_No one could ever dissuade you from anything Achilles. Even King Odysseus who is most clever with words could not stop you. But how far are you willing to go for her?" Patrocleus questioned Achilles trying to grasp why Achilles was making this sacrifice. "She is in a city filled with Trojan soldiers who would like nothing better then to put your head on a silver platter."_

"_Let them try then but I will find a way. As I told Hector I will not leave without her." Achilles sighed; his golden locks blew in the breeze._

_Patrocleus leaned his back against the railing. "And if they succeed and kill you? What then?"_

"_Then I will die knowing I was at least half the man she believes me to be." Achilles shouted slamming his fist down. He took a calming breath noticing how Patrocleus had backed away "Before I left to come here, my mother told me of two fates that could await me. She said if I stayed in Pythia I would find a wife and I would have children. Peace would be mine and I would be remembered by them. But when they were all dust my name would be lost. That was my worst fear, to be forgotten by all."_

"_And if you came here to Troy?" Patrocleus asked unsure he wanted to find out the answer._

"_If I came to Troy, glory would be mine. They would write stories about my victories for centuries; the world would remember my name. But if I came to Troy, I would never go home. My glory walks hand in hand with my doom. And I made my choice in that moment that I would rather die being remembered by countless numbers then by those who loved me dearest. Now I find that things are less simple then they once were." Achilles grabbed Patrocleus by the shoulders "Whether she saw Briseis in her visions or not makes no difference. I came to Troy and if I must die here then give me the comfort of knowing you and the men are safe." _

"_Pythia is your home. It always has been. You defend its shores with the Myrmidons. We train there on the cliffs every day. Achilles let us stay and help you. With the men you may be able to bring Briseis back to Pythia." Patrocleus pleaded with his cousin_

_Achilles let his arms drop, "No, if I survive then one day I will bring her to our home and I show her its beauty. For now you must follow my orders and we must part ways. You and the men are to sail in the morning. Now go!" He waved Patrocleus away then let his mind wander back to the plans he must make._

_Patrocleus went to the door taking one final look at his cousin. "I will do as you tell me cousin. I always do." _

_Briseis watched as people went here and there throughout the city. There was talk that the war would be over, talk of treaties being signed and the Greeks surrendering. None of it was important to her. She had remained in her chambers long after Paris left her. The tears drying up on her face as she stood in the sunlight of her window._

_Achilles had vowed to find her that thought alone kept her going. But as much faith as Briseis had in her lover she had still was troubled at how he would accomplish it. _

_She walked slowly over to her dressing cabinet. There her priestess robes hung, untouched. They were as white and pure as they had been when she had first received them; as pure now as she was impure. Her fingers danced along the fabric, running down the sides then gliding back up to the neckline. She crushed the white gauzy material in her hand before tugging it down. She stared at it in her hand before letting it go. The dress floated freely down to the floor by her feet. Briseis reached back up to the next doing the same to it. Over and over, faster and faster they drifted to the floor and before long the dressing cabinet was empty, white fabric lining the floor in front of it. _

_Briseis stepped on them as she tore across the room. On the small table near her bed was one of her white crowns. It was the one she wore when Paris and Hector returned to Sparta. She grabbed it, crushing the fragile laurel leaves then threw it across the room with an anguished shout. She did not feel the tiny bleeding cuts it had left behind._

_The small statue of Apollo once placed with adoration on her dressing table stared at Briseis mockingly. With a swipe of her arm she knocked it off. It fell along with all the scrolls she had been made to read before taking her position in the temple. The statue shattered against the hard floor breaking into a million pieces. How ironic that those fragmented pieces resembled how she felt inside._

_As quickly as the emotional outburst came on, it subsided leaving Briseis weeping uncontrollably. Her body heaved with each agony with each sob. She collapsed on top of the bed curling up on her side. The touch of his skin against hers, the way his lips kissed every inch of her and his body covering hers as they made love; all things Briseis would never feel again. She buried her face in the blankets inhaling his scent. It served only as a reminder of what she had lost._

_Stretching out on the bed Briseis stared vacantly at the ceiling. The tears trickled down the side of her face landing on the sheets below. _

_If only she could see him one more time. Just one final moment together would be enough. The sun shined in through the window casting her room in warm light. _

_She recalled his final words to her; I will come for you I will find you. Briseis prayed he would not be too late._

_Tbc_

_Whew, I know I know I separated them but what is a Briseis and Achilles story without some angst. Do not worry I have much more drama, action, romance to come. Thank you all for being so patient in waiting for my updates. I know I take a long time and I only hope that each chapter is well worth the waits you all endure. Don't forget to send in those reviews._


	12. Far Away

**_A Change In Action_**

**_By ChrissyKat_**

_**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone. No I did not forget my fic or my adoring and by now very willing to lynch me readers. My computer went on the fritz for 3 weeks. It was horrible and then when I got it back the last chapter I had started was gone so I had to begin the rewrite of it. Anyway it was a terrible experience but I am now back with a new chapter for you all that will hopefully make up for the extended wait. It jumps around a bit starting in Troy, moving to the Greek camp, then back to Troy,etc. The title of this chapter was inspired by a great Nickelback song that I have just fallen in love with called Far Away. I really thought it suited this part nicely. As always read,review and enjoy! _

Nickelback:Far Away

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance.

Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand.

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you

I loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore.

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

And I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far to long

So keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

hold on to me and never let me go.

_Chapter 12: Far Away_

_It was easy to recognize the strained hospitality between the Greek peace consul and that of the Trojan one. On one side; Priam, Hector and Glaucus who was the kings most trusted general and leader of the Apollonian Guard. The four men seated on the other side represented the different Greek nations ; Thessaly, Pylos, Ithaca and Sparta. _

_Phinias of Sparta trained his eyes soley on Priam and Hector. Stories about this man, of what a great powerful king he was had long been told in many regions of his country. Next to him sat a man who like his father before him needed no introduction. Hector of Troy was on the names and lips of most of the Greek army. As unbeatable as Achilles himself the men had swore. The Prince who had defeated more enemies then most Kings. Phinias focused his attention back to the reason he was there. _

_"It is my great hope that with these talks, we may draw a close to the ugliness that has taken over our countries. I can assume that your masters have come to the same conclusion." Priams powerful voice echoed in the room._

_Phinias took the scroll from Medios of Pylos and unrolled it. Time to bite ones tongue and read the terms Menelaus had set down. "The Greek army will agree to leave Troys shores. The former Queen will remain here, you may consider her your war prize. There will be no attempts to attack Sparta in the future. If Troy maintains their side of this truce Greece will do the same. All the Kingdoms will be bound by this same understanding" He paused momentarily to look up from the scroll. "King Menelaus…does request one thing; that if there is any information you can provide as to where the traitor Achilles his men and the woman he now travels with may be found, that you share it so we may bring knowledge back with us." At the conclusion of the reading, he rolled the scroll back up, bowed his head and waited for instruction._

_Once more peace was in his countries grasp; the ever elusive goal that Priam had spent so much of his reign striving to achieve. And yet he momentarily hesitated; Briseis was ensnared in the middle of this bargain. The 'woman' Achilles traveled with was his very own niece. True they knew where Achilles was, no doubt still at the harbor awaiting his chance to get Briseis back. Hectors face showed that he too was thinking the same thing; protect Briseis at all costs even if that meant protecting Achilles as well. The will of the gods was puzzling at times. "Let your masters know that the terms are acceptable; no further attacks will be made against them or their countries you have my word. As for this traitor, our scouts have reported no sightings of him. If he is indeed still in our lands he has hidden himself quite well."_

_All his life he had been trained to spot when someone was lying. It was a handy skill to have as a diplomat. These Trojans knew more then they were saying, what it was Phinias could only guess. "Very well then, our business here is resolved." He turned to the other three men, who stood up bowing their heads to the Trojan ruler. "The war between our nations is ended. In the morning the proper papers will be brought here for you to sign. Until then..." That was the greek consuls cue to depart._

_As they were led down the halls, the three men who had remained silent throughout the talks spoke quietly to one another. Acestes of Thessaly was relieved for the whole ordeal to be over with. "It will be sublime to see home again. My master will be enthusiastic about our fortune in this honorable outcome." The youngest of the four, Acestes was married shortly before they had set sail. He was now very eager to return to his new wife and their marriage bed. _

_"King Nestor has been ever loyal to our cause but he grows older and has long missed the comforts of his family." Medios had been a dedicated servant to Nestor since the king had been a mere teen. Having grown up together they were extremely and uncommonly close._

_A strong hand came down on his shoulder, Tellis of Ithaca, who like King Odysseus was quick witted and gifted with the same talent of speech. If something had gone amiss in that meeting it was Tellis who could be counted upon to turn things around. "It is a blessing for all our kingdoms we may cease this fighting." All three men gave a cheery laugh, they were relieved and more relaxed now that their task was complete._

_Phinias watched with envy. Unlike his companions he was not at all pleased with having to admit defeat. In his opinion and that of his King; peace was for the women and the weak. Men hardened by battle should never lay down their swords no matter the difficulty in achieving victory. Death was preferable to retreat to any Spartan. Misery and more was his until his ears caught the sound of two maids who were walking down an adjacent hall as he passed. _

"…_and would you believe she let a Greek into her bed right here in the palace? Appalling that she should give herself to one of the countries enemies."_

"_Are you sure it was the Lady Briseis? She was a priestess of Apollo was she not?"_

_The girl shook her head and shifted the basket she held from one hip to the other. "Of course I am sure. But you have not heard the worst part of it. It was the Myrmidon warrior Achilles that she gave her virtue to. The same one who is said to be unbeatable. Prince Paris brought them both back here yesterday. King Priam was furious and sent him back to the harbor immediately this morning. Prince Hector personally escorted him to the south gate."_

_"Achilles is said to be extremely handsome but they also say he is a brute who uses and discards women ruthlessly. How could she defile herself with such a man? Not to have them both executed; the King, is more forgiving then any nobleman I know." _

_"He is not that forgiving. Achilles may have slipped through his fingers but his niece will not be so fortunate. She is to be sentenced this very evening for her crime. Death or exile it shall be for Briseis of Troy. The priests will never allow her to live."_

_"Truly it is a shame. The royal family has suffered so much tragedy and now this shameful act. Let us pray that the gods do not unleash their wrath upon Troy for her lust."_

_They swept by him whispering and giggling to each other the whole way. Phinias was barely able to keep his mirth in check. So Priam and Hector had been keeping some very valuable facts from him. An old lesson he had learned; never be to assured that your enemy can be trusted. It was amusingly scandalous really; the woman Achilles had taken with him when he had turned rogue was Trojan Royalty. Priam was now compelled to hide Achilles whereabouts to protect his own flesh and blood. Funny how the gossip of two simple servants would put Achilles right in his masters hands._

"_Hey you, what are you doing!" One of the guards noticing Phinias absence retraced his steps and found the Greek diplomat inquisitively studying a statue. It was one of the many treasures the King had received from an ally in nearby lands._

"_I simply had to stop to see this work of art. It is most incredible." Ever resourceful Phinias had quickly found the perfect excuse for his failure to follow._

_Sizing up the man before him, the Trojan guard accepted his explanation "Well you have seen it now move along, your comrades are waiting on you greek." _

"_Of course." His voice dripped with sarcasm. The sooner he was out of this infernal palace the sooner he could inform Menelaus of what he had learned. Phinias quickened his pace to catch up with his comrades. Greece may have failed to conquer Troy but they would not be denied their war prize._

_Unforced serenity overwhelmed Priam and Hector. Glaucus had politely dismissed himself with permission to relay the messege of peace to the soldiers. With a million thoughts spiraling madly in both their minds, conversation was hopeless and unwarrented. Over the last few days so many lives had been lost, lives that could not be replaced. In the last few minutes they had gained what had been thought unattainable after Paris' indiscretion; a truce and a promise of peace with Greece._

_Priam lifted his tired arms to the heavens as he arose from his throne. He raised his voice in praise, "May the gods bless Troy this day." _

_Hector closed his eyes hoping that this particular blessing was heard. So many years of arguing, battling, bleeding. His father desperately tried to extend his hand in friendship to Sparta only to have it brushed aside rather harshly by Menelaus. Months ago respite from refusal was in reach and then his little brother; so charming yet so nieve in the ways of the world; unwittingly destroyed any hope of negotiations and had brought an entire army down upon them. Originally Hector had wanted to throttle Paris but good after discovering Helen had smuggled on board their ship. Such a foolish, childish thing for both of them to do. There was still an inkling of that feeling tucked away within the recesses of his mind. But it was far to late to be too upset. What was done, was done and one can change the past. _

_The chance to mend the breech between the two countries arrived once more. He should be overjoyed with their success in fulfilling a life long dream. So why the lingering unease? Because with the war ending they must now deal with the fallout from it and one person who was dearly loved by them all may have to bare the brunt of it. "A well earned victory father one I am sure will remain strong."_

"_Let us hope so my son let us hope so. This is a great triumph for our country. Have a celebration prepared, a grand feast for all my people. Send messengers throughout the city to deliver word to all." Priam proclaimed buoyantly. _

_Uneasy at crushing his fathers jubiliant mood Hector hesitantly broached a delicate and pressing subject; Briseis. "All will be done as you have asked but there are still other pressing matters to attend to father." _

_It had not escaped Priam that glorious accomplishments come hand in hand with dreadful misfortune. War often created victims of all kinds, this one had been no different. "There is little I can do for her now Hector." Pondering his nieces fate was difficult especially knowing what the final outcome would be. "Briseis has commited a great act of betrayal, seperated herself from the temple. The priests have demanded the full measure of the law on Apollos behalf. To go against the gods is to incure their vengence." _

_Hector clenched his fist sarcastically grumbling "And do the priests now rule over Troy or do you father? It is Apollo who calls for her blood or them?" All his life he had been brought up to show respect for the priests but as of late he had begun to question the wisdom in many of their teachings. Yes the gods must be respected but this was too high a price to pay. _

"_Do not mock the gods Hector?" Priam turned a stern gaze on his eldest. "It is I who rule Troy and it is ME who must see that all of this countries laws are obeyed. You do me a foul grievence in questioning that."_

"_Forgive me father, I have always honored the gods you know that but _

_we are all of us only human and the gods can not ask more of us then we are capable. It is beyond my power to stand by while we condemn our own flesh and blood. Not when there is a way to save her life" Hector bowed his head in resignation._

_Priam placed a frail hand on his sons shoulder after calming himself. "My son, when you are King you will learn that not every choice will be pleasant. Remember you must always do what is in the best interest of the people. IF I were to exile her, where would she go?"_

_Hector bit the inside of his mouth. Achilles had been stubbornly unrelenting about leaving Briseis behind. Not only could he protect her but he was more then willing to do so. However, it would be an extreme undertaking to convince his father to send the girl back to the Pythian. "To the one man who will accept her and keep her safe." _

_Priam was at first confused but it did not take him long to see Hector's meaning."Never, Achilles can not be trusted. He has done nothing to merit our good faith. I will never put Briseis into his care, never." _

_"Achilles brought her back to us without harm, he did not have to do so. That in inself should show that he can be trusted. Father by no means am I agreeing with what either has done. But we defended Paris, does Briseis not merit the same defense?" _

_The conversation between father and son was continued as they walked out of the room and into the hallway. "If I let her leave with him if I give her back to Achilles, it changes nothing. He is still a uncertain gamble no matter what he means to Briseis."_

_Hector gritted his teeth. He must sway his father soon before all discussion was ended. "Perhaps, but in my heart I know this can work. If she goes with him at least she will be alive. With hope that one day we may lay eyes on her again. Put her to the sword and we will have murdered an innocent. Briseis is my cousin and though I would be saddened to see her presence here no more, I find myself sick thinking how much more crushing a blow it would be to watch her die."_

_An image of Briseis' cold body on a funeral pyre was unbearable for Priam. He had to shake off the immense grief that it brought. Briseis had grown into a beautiful woman before his eyes, the spitting image of his departed sister Pymaya. Heartbreaking as it was Hector was right, unlike her mother she would be alive and perhaps in later years she could be reunited with them. How does one come to terms with having to deliberately hand over a daughter. "Do you believe Achilles intentions towards Briseis are genuine?"_

"_The man killed Agamemnon for a reason. Granted I suspect it had plenty to do with the fact that he loathed him as much as we do. But I also believe that Briseis somehow played a hand in it. If not he would not have taken her from the former King of Kings." In truth Achilles was so unreadable Hector found it hard to answer his fathers question, he doubted if anyone knew what Achilles felt half the time._

_Not a definitive answer but enough that Priam began to put more consideration into his sons plea. "I will think upon what we have discussed Hector. Now leave me and inform Paris that I want him in attendance, he will escort Briseis this evening no matter how busy he is with his dear Helen." With that Priam retreated into his private study._

_Hector bowed and without another word went off to speak with Paris. Please help him make the right choice. Give him guidance so that he may set Briseis free._

_Discontent rumblings among the soldiers on the beach were steadily worsening. With constant defeats each day and burning funeral pyres at night, many if not all of the men questioned the reasoning of why they remained. Victory had been elusive since Achilles had mysteriously disappeared along with his men. The day they had set foot on Trojan soil had been the last time anyone could remember tasting glory in battle. Even a few of the Kings were disgusted with having to send their soldiers into predictable massacres. Menelaus had called them all to a meeting to end any _

_King Triopas of Thessaly was forceful in his insistance to take his men home. He had never particularly cared for Agamemnon and found no need to stay now that the King of Kings had met his end. If anything Triopas wanted to praise Achilles for freeing all the nations from the former King of Kings tyranny. "This land is foreign to all of us. There is barely a meager possibility of finding Achilles. He has days on us and a clear advantage. I send no more of my men to the slaughter just so you can send them on some futile search for him."_

"_Triopas is right; the men's moral is weak. If we push them too far now we shall have a revolt on our hands, they will mutiny." Nestor, King of Pylos agreed. In Agamemnons pursuit for power and wealth he had blundered with dealing with Achilles._

_Menelaus slumped sideways in his chair, gulping down wine from a goblet. "They are laughing at us in Troy, drunk with victory. Forcing us to make deplorable gestures of peace while Achilles hides somewhere in this despicable country. If he were alive my brother would have smashed down the walls of Troy by now with or without that blasted Myrmidon."_

_Oddysseus bit his tongue lest he say something that would only serve to enrage the Spartan king further. Menelaus was fooling himself if he truly believed that Agamemnon could have as far as he had without Achilles sword. He took a sip from his own cup "Any chance we had of taking Troy gone now. Wise as your brother was, Agamemnon knew well the risk he was taking when he took that girl from Achilles."_

_Eyes blasing with fury, Menelaus turned on the Ithacan King. "My brothers blood still wets the sand and you insult him."_

_"It is no insult to say a dead man is dead." One could dance around the truth all they liked but it was just not Odysseus style. "His private battle with Achilles would have destroyed us and the one you want to start with him will endanger even more lives." _

_"Achilles is one man." Menelaus shouted loudly_

_"Hector is one man, look what he has done to us each day in battle." Odysseus more and more frustrated with the Spartans stubborness, slammed his own cup down. The fool could not see past his own ego, just like his brother; too much like his brother._

_Menelaus now paced menacingly back and forth, "Hector fights for his country, Achilles fought only for himself, for his own glory."_

_"I did not care about the mans allegience. I cared about his ability to win battles. How many battles have we won at the edge of his sword? We no longer possess that advantage." Odysseus was not going to mince words with Menelaus. _

_"Troy can take my wife and they can have their peace with us but I will make no bargains with that traitorous murderer." Finally exhausted from his rant Menelaus sunk back down into his seat. _

_Nothing any of them said seemed to sway the headstrong Menelaus. The heated debate was set aside as Phinias and the others returned. All four men made their respectful acknowledgements to the royal leaders and each took his place by his master. Phinias knelt before Menelaus prepared to give his report._

_"Well, speak already." Menelaus' patience with the entire situation was boarding on the edge._

_Phinias bowed his head once more, "My lord, King Priam has agreed to your conditions. Unfortunately he can provide no further information to the whereabouts of the Myrmidons and their leader. He strongly believes Achilles has either found a safe place to hide from prying eyes or he has found an alternate method of leaving these lands."_

"_As long as Achilles breathes he will know no respite from me. I will make him suffer and bring him low before me. Hear me mighty Zeus it will be done even if it costs me 40,000 greeks to do it." The Spartan King raised his head skyward as he spoke._

_Triopas stood up, "What you do with your own soldiers is your affair Menelaus. As for Thessaly, my men and I leave at first light. You hold in your hands the lives of many. Send them to slaughter if you like but let it be on your head, no one elses." With a bow of his head to Odysseus and Nestor, Triopas left Acestes following close behind. _

_Nestor sighed motioning for Medios to wait outside for him."I will inform the men of the agreement, it will boosts their spirits. Heed our words Menelaus." He gave a respectful nod to Menelaus and Odysseus before sweeping out through the tent flaps. _

_Menelaus growled under his breath. Far to busy wallowing in his own bitterness he acknowledged neither mans parting._

_The last to leave was Odysseus who paused by the doorway "Pride often comes before a fall; Agamemnon was a proud man who did not know when to admit he had made a mistake. Do not follow in your brothers footsteps. Be the better better King, the better man."_

_Menelaus remained unfazed by any advice he had been given. Better to get incredibly drunk then to feel the agony of defeat. With that in mind he poured himself another cup full mumbling curses upon Troy and her people. Only when he heard Phinias clearing his throat did he even bother to look up. "Is there something else worth reporting Phinias? If so then out with it and quickly."_

"_I was not entriely truthful with you my lord. As I was leaving the palace I came upon some rather intriguing information I thought it best that it be for your ears only." He leaned closer speaking softly. "I passed two maids in the royal household speaking after our talks with King Priam. It seems the woman that Achilles took from King Agamemnon, she is in Troy; moreover, she is the Kings niece, cousin to the princes."_

"_His niece? Achilles has a member of the royal family in his hands. We could have used her as a bargaining chip against Troy. If she is there in Troy then he must be as well." Menelaus threw his goblet across the room, its smashed against one of the tent poles and fell to the ground below. "They steal my wife and now they give aid to the _

_"Achilles is not in Troy any longer my lord. Priam had him thrown out of the city this morning. He was returned to a nearby harbor where his men were. He and the woman were found in a 'compromising' position. Apparently my lord, he bedded her right in the palace." Phinias promised himself that later he would have a good laugh at their expense._

_Menelaus sat back in his chair his spirits began to lift, "And Priam did not kill him on sight. My brother once said he was a wise man, if not a bit misguided. Perhaps he overestimated the old Trojan. Where is this harbor?" _

_Phinias nodded, "I am not sure my lord. I heard only that Hector escorted Achilles through the cities southern gate. There must be some path or road from there that leads to this harbor. But there is more. The lady was a priestess before she came into Achilles possession. Now that her virtue is stripped she will face a sentence of either death or exile. It will be announced tonight and more then likely carried out in the morning."_

_Menelaus smirked and spoke mockingly. "Most sorrowful news for Troy." This was too perfect. To send his own niece into exile or to the other side of the river Styx, Priam would no doubt send her into exile. The Trojan whore could lead them right to Achilles. Let Triopas, Odysseus and whoever else wanted run back to their countries like frightened rats. Sparta would have its revenge one way or another. "Achilles head on a platter and his pretty prize at my side."_

_The plan to gain both with success was already forming in his twisted mind._

_Helen wandered down to courtyard that lay outside her and Paris' chambers. It was never difficult to find her lover these days. One need only to seek him where he spent much of his time; practicing his archery skills. A makeshift straw figure was his target and it swung back and forth with the impact of each arrow that drove through it._

_She kept her distance, observing the determination that marred his normally cheerful face. After his challenge with Menelaus had gone unanswered, Paris had filled his days with watching the south gate and honing his ability for the day when he might come face to face with her former husband. Helen prayed each night that that moment would never come. _

_"I know you are there my Helen." Paris said launching an arrow towards the straw figure. Once it had hit its mark he turned to gaze upon the beautiful creature before him. "You found me."_

_"Finding you was not a hard task. I simply look outside our chamber window." Helen sat down on a nearby bench, her long flowing dress swayed in the afternoon breeze. "Come, sit with me?"_

_Never one to deny a womans request, Paris lowered his bow leaned it against the nearby wall and obliged her. "Who am I to resist such an offer." He tried desperately to smile but the days harrowing events made it near impossible to be anything but dismal._

_They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say or do next. When Helen reached out to hold his hand, Paris drew away. "How can you love me, a coward? I have lifted neither sword nor bow in defense of my own actions. Hector wages a war that is not his own while I sit idly by. _

_Helen leaned forward kissing his arm. "No love, you challenged a great warrior, that took courage."_

_"It was not courage, it was boastfulness. You and I both know that I would fall under Menelaus blade." When he had made his challenge it had seemed like the right thing to do. Better that he die then hundreds upon hundreds of Trojans who had done no wrong. Thinking back on it now Paris realized it was just more of his rash behavior. _

_"Menelaus is a brave man, he lives for fighting. And everyday I was with him I wanted to walk into the sea and drown. I do not want a hero my love. I want a man I can grow old with." Helens voice cracked as she spoke. Those years in Sparta she had felt barely alive. Every day was pure torture to get through._

_Paris sighed looking at the woman he had given his heart to, her golden blond locks blowing gently in front of her face. The strands glided through his fingers as he pushed them aside. "My heart aches for Briseis."_

_Helen held his hand to her cheek, kissing the palm "Your father is a wise and noble man. Surely he will find a way to spare her life." _

_"Briseis was a priestess, bound to the temple and to Apollo. The priests will have their say over what happens to her. Wise he may be but he is also dedicated to the gods. She has little faith that she will live to see another day." The young prince pulled his hand away._

_Poor Briseis; caught between the love of all she had ever known and the man who had shown her everything she had been missing. It was a burden Helen knew all too well. Her parents had sent her off to be married to Menelaus at a very young age. Though she had never complained it was a dreary existance. When her salvation came in the form of the handsome Prince Paris she threw caution to the wind. For once she had thought only of her own happiness. "Have you spoken with Briseis?"_

_Paris lifted his head "Yes, I saw her before I came out here. She looked so lost as if she no longer felt a reason to go on. It reminded me so much of you when we first met. Briseis used to be filled with a joy for life. She could make you smile when you were having the worst day. Her eyes once lit up any room she walked into. When I looked into her eyes today there was no sparkle. Only despair and a longing for it all to be over with one way or another."_

_Helen wrapped her arms around him. "Then you must be the light in her darkness as you were for me. Be strong for her and remind her that there is always hope. If there is one thing I have learned it is to never give up hope." _

_As the sun painted his reddish pink hues across the sky, Paris and Helen held each other. Paris pulled away first, his hands cradling her delicate face. "How fortunate a man am I to have you at my side." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently._

_Hector observed them for a few moments. As angry as he had been with both of them he could not begrudge them the happiness they so clearly gave each other. Though he did not want to intrude on them, there were things he and Paris needed to discuss. Hector cleared his throat "Paris, Helen. I am sorry I did not mean to disturb you."_

_Helen stood up brushing an invisible crease in her dress. "It is alright Hector. I was actually going to see Andromache. She wished to show me her latest sewing works before the evening meal. I shall leave you two to talk." She gave both brothers a kindly smile before going back inside._

_Paris picked up his bow playing with the string while Hector sat down on the bench. "So, I see you have become more adept at the bow." Hector pointed to the punctured target. _

_"A Prince of Troy is obligated to learn some way to defend his country. We both know that my way is not of the sword." Paris stated his voice unwavering as he fitted an arrow onto the string. "Was that not one of the lessons you always tried to drill into my head?" _

_"Yes it was but until now I was left to believe that you were not paying attention to to any of the lessons taught you. Its good to see that they were not in vain after all." Hector mused as he rubbed his chin._

_Paris took aim and sent another arrow flying. It buried itself deep into the straw target directly in the center of the chest. "No longer will I sit by and let my brother and countrymen fight and die for a cause that is not your own. I am not a child anymore and will not be treated as one." _

_It did Hector proud to see this change in Paris. It was a pride in his younger brother that he had never felt before. Originally the duty of watching over the usually safe southern gate had merely been a way to get the youth to take on some responsibility. Paris had been less then eager to attend to this task but when he had returned from that first day there was a remarkable difference in attitude. It was even more pronounced when he had come back with Briseis and Achilles in tow. How ironic that now when the war was about to end Paris was ready to do battle. "After today there will be no need to pick up the sword or the bow for anything other then practice."_

_"What are you talking about Hector? What are you saying?" Paris lowered the bow and turned to face Hector. Impossible; it could not be true. Menelaus was a fierce warrior. Surrendering was not condusive to his personality. Had the talks gone that well? _

_Hector nodded, "We have concluded the proceedings with the Greek peace consul. King Menelaus has agreed to take the fleet and leave Troy. All of the other Kings will comply. So you see little brother both of us may rest knowing that we will not have to fear leaving forever the women we love." _

_Paris found it incomprehensible "Helen said he would never give up until he had her back. She was sure he would stop at nothing till he was squeezing the life out of her. Are you sure this is not some trap brother?" _

_"Any man who has suffered as many losses as he has as of late would not be unreceptive to end his humiliation. I would not be surprised if he was throwing a raving, ranting fit but he has no other choice. Achilles was the great strength of that army and I think we both know where his intentions now lie." Hector clasped a hand on Paris shoulder. _

_"Has father spoken about what is to become of Briseis?" Paris brushed off any mention of the man who had grown so close to his beloved cousin. There was some small part of him that resented the myrmidon for stealing her affections away. He of course would never wish to deny his cousin the right to care for another just as he and Helen did. _

_At the mere mention of Briseis, Hectors cheerful mood was deflated. "We spoke briefly of what should be done. The task set before him now is one I would wish on no man. I tried my best to give him other alternatives, that he should not be swayed by their pious airs." _

_Paris stood up his fist clenching at his sides, "Father can not put her to the sword. We must keep trying. Surely if we both plead her case..."_

_"Paris, calm yourself. Father heard my words and promised to think them over. I have faith that he will show mercy. There is nothing more we can say that will help her now. But there is something you can do for me, a small task so that we may insure Briseis' wellbeing should she be cast out." _

_"Of course Hector. You know I will do anything for Briseis. What is it that I must do?" Like an eager child Paris listened to the plan Hector had laid out both knowing that their cousins life now danced precariously on the edge of a knife._

_Large torch lights glittered in the city like the twinkling stars above. Aretmis' moon took reign over the sky casting a glow over the darkness in the city. But it did nothing to penetrate the darkness now enveloping the palace._

_Pandemonium had broke out amongst the priests that had amassed. They bickered, throwing insults and barbs at each others opinions on the matter at hand. It did not take long for word of the royal priestesses act of betrayal to reach their ears. Once it had attitudes split on how to proceed thanks in part to the meddling of Archeptolemus. His wagging tongue spread much disparagement about Briseis. The High Priest sat confident, knowing he had sealed her doom._

_The doors opened, signalling the entrance of King Priam. He was accompanied by Prince Hector, both men dressed in their formal robes and grim expressions. As they entered all stood at attention showing their utmost loyalty with polite bows of the head. Priam sat down upon his throne with Hector at his side and quickly called for order. _

_"Tonight, you are summoned here for a matter that is of dire importance." Priam lifted a hand and the doors opened once more. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to see Briseis standing with Paris by her side. The Prince leaned over to whisper something in her ear then both stepped inside making their way through the group. Looks of reproach were sent her way and she forced herself to ignore them, pressing on till she stood in front of her uncle. Paris guided her into the seat that had been set out then drifted to the far side of the room to watch. She was only too grateful to him for all the comfort he had given her. In her mind it would be the last she would obtain here in Troy._

_Archeptolemus was first to speak. He advanced towards her "It is demanded by the gods this girls trespass against them be repaid with the harshest of retributions." A division of the priests was evident with the mighty uproar that followed. There were shouts of 'No she is of noble blood, she must be spared' and 'The law is the law, it must be obeyed'._

_"Enough!" Hectors firm tone ended further outbursts. "Your King will determine how the law is to be carried out. You will hold your tongues and hear what he has to say." When he was assured that his father had their ears, Hector returned to his place._

_Like wolves the priests were ready to pounce on the helpless sheep before them. Briseis sat quietly before him, her face surprisingly filled not with fear but calm acceptance. The black dress of mourning she wore disturbed Priam even more. "The interpretation of this law is clear. Those who offend the gods must be made to suffer." He paused briefly to gather his thoughts. "Long did I toil, giving my sweat and blood in making this country grand. Hector, your heir has risked life and limb to defend it. Good, honorable men have given their lives in the last few days. If this war has taught us anything else it is this,; all life is precious. It is not to be squandered or bartered with. Life is always preferable to death especially when it is the life of one closest to you."_

_"She has insulted the gods, brought shame on you and your great family. No woman should be allowed to show such disrespect." Archeptolemus interupted._

_"And if it was your daugthers or nieces" Priam gestured to them all. "Or what if it was your daughter Archeptolemus. Would none of you plead on their behalf that I show them kindness? We tell our to men go off and die for theircountry thinking nothing about the weeping mothers, wives and daughters they leave behind. Often I have wondered if we put to much of a burden on our women. Those who offer their services to the gods should have enough love in their hearts for the deities they serve and for mortals. To love is not a crime, it is human and we are all of us only human." _

_The High Priest stood tall and proud. "Sire, you can not change the law. This is the way it has always been."_

_"Ways change." Priam took stock of his childrens reactions. Disbelief that they might have made an impression on him was written on their faces. He looked down to where Briseis sat, her eyes looking up begging for him to state one way or another what he had concluded. "From this day forward, no priestess who breaks her vows will be sentenced to death. We ask for the blood of our men, we will not ask the same of our women. Briseis of Troy, rise."_

_Obeying her Uncle, Briseis pulled herself up slowly. Her heart pounding in her chest so loud she feared everyone could hear it. One moment death had been certain but now her future was unsure._

_"Briseis, you will be the example by which new law is made. In the morning you will be taken out of the city, exiled. You will be stripped of your regal title and all recognition with the Royal Family will be disavowed. Let the name Briseis be unspoken and unheard in Troy for all time." A touch of regret was in Priams voice as he finished but it was covered by the angry outcry of several priests who did not agree with him._

_"Outrageous my lord! The sacred laws can not be altered just to save one girls life. The Gods will curse you for this insolence!" Archeptolemus bellowed, his sentiments reflected by a few of the priests who were now on their feet. _

_Priam spun around, eyes boring holes into the high priest, "WHO is King here? YOU will remember that it was MY ancestors who made these laws. Therefore it is within MY power to change them. Do NOT mistake your position Archeptolemus or you will be REMOVED from it." He would not be dictated to by anyone, not while their was still a single breath in his lungs. _

_Archeptolemus backed, mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. The high priest now realized he had presumed to much in thinking Priam would be easily manipulated. "A thousands pardons my lord, but I am a true servant of Apollo. It is only justice in his name that we seek."_

_"Is it Apollo that cries for her blood or do you? Or perhaps it is your cruel nature high priest that craves the execution of my niece. " As Priam stalked towards him, Archeptolemus bowed his head and stepped backwards._

_"I have always served you and the gods loyally your majesty. Have I ever given you reason to doubt my worth?" Apollo's most loyal servant dared not lift his eyes to look upon his king._

_"Until this night? No. But your actions tonight show me that you have been corrupted. That your judgment has been clouded by a savage madness that overpowers all reason." Priam returned to his throne and addressed them all. "My decision on this subject is final and this matter is now closed. Now leave all of you." Unready to test their kings patience further, the priests filed out of the room. _

_Archeptolemus was the last of them to leave and he walked out the door he whispered under his breath. "You will regret this decision my lord." _

_Priam felt his temper fade as he looked upon his niece. Briseis remained seated shaking with her eyes closed. "Paris, bring Briseis back to her chambers so she can rest." He pulled her up gently placing a kiss on her forehead. "May the gods watch over you as I have child." With a warm smile he released her and handed her over to his son._

_Paris held her trembling form close fearful she would fall as he led her away. "Come now cousin, it is alright now."_

_Standing out on the balcony alone Briseis was able to regain her barings. Paris had excused himself shortly after they had arrived at her chambers. _

_The crisp evening breeze was pleasant after the heat of the day so she had not bothered with a shawl. Twillight and the stars were shining brightly in the sky already. Was Achilles looking up at these stars right now? Though her spirits had lifted knowing in the morning she would not be killed her heart still longed to see him. Before he had left he had been so defiant, refusing to go. Then again his very nature was audacious; always leading never following. Taking no mans orders but his own, Achilles was reknowned for his disobedient ways. Footsteps from behind shook her from thoughts of Achilles. Briseis smiled recognizing the owner without having to look. Only one person walked like him. "Hector."_

_Hector cautiously walked through the room taking in the disarray. Several of her gowns were scattered across the floor, a few appeared ripped and torn apart. Pieces of a broken statue of Apollo crunched under his sandals. What had happened in here? And how had she known it was him? When he was finally next to her "I never understood how you were always able to do that. Both you and Andromache can always tell when it is me. Makes it quite hard to surprise her at times." When no response from her was forthcoming he continued motioning to the mess her chambers had become "What happened? That is quite a mess, the maids will be very busy cleaning it."_

_Briseis cast her soft brown eyes towards the disaster that was now her chambers but said nothing. Only smiled as she peered at the city streets below._

_He did not push her for a reply knowing if she wanted to she would have told him right away. Hector followed her gaze downwards, it was so quiet. The markets and streets that were bustling with activity during the daytime now deserted. "Are you alright Briseis?"_

_"Better then I was I suppose. Considering that I will not be executed I am extremely well. It has taken some effort to come to terms with the fact that I must leave but it is a small penence to pay." Briseis leaned her back heavily against the wall and arms crossed over her chest. Surely Priam had surprised everyone with this new law. Shaking her head she pressed on with a smirk "Are you sure it is wise to be seen with me Prince Hector? We would not want your reputation to suffer for associating with a cast out." _

_"I think my reputation will stand up to a few gossips." He laughed and soon Briseis joined in. It did not last long before things returned to seriousness. "You will always be my beloved cousin; tonight, tommorow and forever. Others may forget you over time but know that your family will keep the memory of you alive until we are all reunited on the other side of the river styx." Hector pulled her into the circle of his arms hugging her close._

_The tears came unbidden she was so overcome with emotion as she returned his embrace. "Thank you Hector, for everything. That means more to me then you know. You must give Andromache my love and tell her I will miss her ever so much." Briseis' voice broke as Hector guided her inside. She sat down, wiping furiously at her eyes. "In the draw by my bed. There is something for Astyanax, it belonged to my little brother when he was a babe." _

_Hector opened the draw she had pointed to. Inside he found a magnificently crafted rattle. Carefully he picked up the heirloom, "Briseis, this is exquisite, I... I can not accept it especially if it belonged to your brother..." _

_She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "Please, I have many things to remind me of him. It would honor me if you gave that to your son. Something he can look upon later and know that I was here, that I cared for him." Again she struggled to keep the tears from flowing but they fell anyway. She was not the only one, as he cradled the precious gift in his hands Hector too had to brush at his eyes. _

_It took several minutes for them both to recover. "Astyanax will cherish it always as will Andromache and I." _

_After they had composed themselves as best they could Hector remembered the reason he had come to see Briseis. He knelt down in front of her, "Briseis, I must ask something of you. With your permission I should like to be the one to escort you out of the city." _

_Watery eyes looked up at him "When I came here as a child it was you who led me into Troy, on your fathers horse."_

_"The same one Paris stole a few years later. Father almost had all our heads for that fiasco." Though it was but a distant memory Paris had yet to live down his little adventure. Nowadays it was humorous but back when it had occured Priam had been furious with his youngest son and her and Hector for aiding him. "That day I was the first to welcome you cousin, permit me to be the last to bid you farewell."_

_"Nothing would please me Hector." Briseis was barely able to hold her tears in check but she somehow managed it._

_Hector smiled gently, "It is settled then, in the morning I will bring you to the southern gate then onto the harbor and then give you back to Achilles. You belong with him now." _

_Caught off guard Briseis nearly fell out of her chair. One hand gripped the arm of the chair while the other held fast to the seashell necklace she wore. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. "Hector...I...I do not know what to say." It was almost to much to believe. _

_"There is no need for you to say anything. You will be much safer with him then journeying on your own. He is not the man I would have ever chosen for you. But we must each of us find the person that makes us happiest." It was not easy for Hector to come to grips with this fact, however this was Briseis. He trusted that she knew what was best for her._

_"He is not the type of man I ever thought to be content with. And yet the time I shared with him, were the most wonderful days of my life despite the struggles. All the stories, all the tales they do not live up to the kind of man he truely is." She had seen a side of Achilles that he showed to no one. He was devoted to his cousin Patrocleus; a boy he had taken under his wing, trained in the art of swordplay and educated in all manner of things. Then their was the gentle lover he had been to her. As a priestess she had known nothing of carnal pleasures, they were forbidden and so unspoken of. Her first night with Achilles had been frightening to say the least due to that lack of knowledge. Briseis had expected him to take what he wanted from her without any regard. Yet he had been patient and tender, understanding even. The very thought of all she had experienced that night set her heart a flutter. No, no words could ever describe just how much he come to mean to her. _

_There was love in her expression as Briseis stopped speaking and Hector finally accepted what he knew in his heart to be true. "Love does not obey our expectations. Its mystery is pure and absolute. Often we look so hard for it that we do not see it till it is too late. And sometimes when you stop looking for it altogether it finds you." Hector smiled then kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep, it has been a tiring day." Hastily he made his exit; he still had a few things that needed to be done before he too could rest his head_

_It was not a terribly long journey to the harbor but in the blackness of night, it was unnerving. One never knew what was lurking in the dark and every sound caused his whole body to tense in preperation to fight. Why had he ever agreed to go on this mission? Why could they not have sent a messenger?_

_His horse trotted forward, two others following close behind. They passed the old fishermans hut where the nets were repaired for a price. Blast, how was he supposed to find anyone without any decent light. All the light he had was provided by two torches held precariously by the men who had accompanied him. Both balenced the flickering light in one hand while holding tightly to the reigns of their horses with the other. _

_Turning to one of the guards, "He must be around her somewhere." He gestured for one of the torches, "You two search over there, near those boats. I shall go down a bit further and look." Bowing their heads they obeyed somewhat hesitantly and he could not blame them. It was unsure of the kind of reception they would receive when who they were looking for was found. _

_His horse was startled by something and jerked hard against the reigns. Paris leaned down to pat the animals head in a comforting manner. "There, there, let us get this done. When we return home I will give you some extra food in your stall." The horse shook its head, seemingly appeased by the offer of a reward. Paris sat back up and froze. The edge of a blade had slid slowly under his throat any sudden movment and Troy would lose a prince. Standing there, with what Paris could only assume was a grin, was the person he had been sent to find. "Achilles."_

_"Young Prince Paris, a bit late for you to be out wandering?" The amusement in Achilles tone did not go unnoticed and Paris had to remind himself of why he was there. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his two guards being led towards them by Myrmidon soldiers. They were unharmed but disarmed and dismayed at their current predicament. _

_Eudorus and Patrocleus pushed both men to their knees. "He did not come alone my lord." Eudorus addressed his master._

_"So I see, now tell me what brings you and your fine travelling companions down to the harbor this evening your highness?" Achilles questioned the Trojan prince._

_"We did not come here to fight you. Release my men and lower your sword. Then we can discuss the reason why I am here at this godforsaken hour." Paris peered sideways at Achilles careful not to flinch less he slice his own neck._

_Achilles need not measure up this opponant. He had no intention of causing harm to Paris. "Eudorus, Patrocleus let them go. Patrocleus, inform the men to stand down." Both men let their captives go and Patrocleus quickly went off to do his cousins bidding. Eudorus remained behind standing proudly by Achilles. Only then did Achilles lower his sword. Had there been more light everyone would have seen Paris breath a sigh of relief. "State your business with me then Prince for I am sure that your lovely Helen is missing you."_

_Paris rubbed his throat, he still faintly felt the kiss of the metal grazing it. His wits once more well in hand, he motioned for his men to pick themselves up. "Go, grab your horses." The guards were quick to retreat from what had become an embarassing moment for them. He watched them head off then turned back to Achilles "I am here on behalf of one who cares for you."_

_"Briseis? What has happened? Is she alright?" If they had done something to her or what if she had...no Achilles could not fathom it. Briseis would never intentionally do harm to herself._

_"Considering the circumstances she is well. Her life has been spared but she has been exiled from Troy. Hector sent me to tell you that if you wish to see her, to take her with you then be by the fishermans hut in the morning. He will bring Briseis to you there."_

_Achilles remained straightface, giving away none of his inner feelings or thoughts. A tilt of his head was his only response. _

_Paris looked down at him, "Briseis may longer have a home in Troy but no matter where she is she will still be my cousin, a part of our family. Treat her well, keep her safe... and do not break her heart Achilles of Pythia." Kicking his horse Paris and his bodyguards rode off into the night back to Troy._

_Achilles and Eudorus watched them disappear into the night. "Well, that was quite an interesting visit my lord. This is good news yes?" He watched as a smile slowly formed on Achilles lips._

_"Yes Eudorus, very good news indeed." Achilles had not fully appreciated how much he had missed Briseis' presence. Of course he was just as determined as before to get her back. But now there was that almost unbearable sense of longing rising to thr surface that he had bottled up. Soon she would be in his arms once more bringing everything he had kept locked tight under a stern demeanor crashing down on him. _

_Briseis had been far away from him for long enough. _

_tbc_

_OMG, this chapter was such a debacle of epic proportions. Kinda all over the place and it took forever to get ready for you all which I so apologize for. Computers suck sometimes. LOL. But Yahoo Messenger Archives rock and so do other authors like EtherealPrey. Thanks so much my dear friend. By the way Hectors quote about love is a real quote though I changed one word to make it fit the context here and added a bit onto it. If you want to see the real quote check it any many others out here at know your all like, wheres the action, wheres the fighting and the swords. Well there coming up in the next chapter. Were actually heading down to the wire of this whole story so you know theres gonna be some interesting skirmishes coming up. Read, review and I hope you enjoyed this one._


	13. A Storm On The Horizon

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By Chrissykat**_

_Disclaimer: Here we go again. I do not own Troy, its people, the gods or pretty much anything. They belong to history, the movie and mythology. Please do not sue. Lol. I know I promised action and adventure for this chapter but I needed to set up a few things that will be taking place in the next chapter where the action and adventure will be I swear. Hopefully I didn't give to much away as to what I plan but I'm sure I did and I'm almost certain most of you will pick up on it. But enough of that on with the story. Don't forget to read, review and enjoy! _

_Chapter 13: A Storm on the Horizon_

_Sleep; every mortal succumbs to it eventually. It is out of necessity really that one must rest a weary mind and a worn down body from the day's strife. For most it comes with very little struggle. The eyes flutter closed and they are at rest. _

_But for others the land of dreams is elusive, flickering just out of reach. _

_For the hundredth time since she had settled onto her bed Briseis pushed the blankets off. No matter how hard she tried she could not seem to fall asleep. Perhaps it was the longing to enjoy every last moment she had left in Troy that kept her eyes open. Or maybe it was the rising anticipation of daylight bringing with it the knowledge that she would be leaving the only home she truly remembered with clarity. More than likely however it was the aching in her heart for to be with Achilles. _

_Briseis sighed with frustration. It was simply no good; persistence in this case was just not working and so she got out of bed, slipping carefully from the warmth it provided. Stretching her arms Briseis winced slightly, her muscles were still protesting from all the strain they had gone through. Pushing her aches aside she draped a pale blue shawl around her shoulders, heading towards the door as she did so. A walk, yes a walk might tire her out. Fidgeting about in her room was certainly not helping her to sleep._

_She opened the door careful not to make to much noise. A lack of guards in sight provided Briseis the opportunity to ever so daintily creep into the hall, close the door behind and make her way quietly through the palace. Along the way she passed the rooms of her family members but gave them little attention. Her feet apparently had set a destination and she could but follow._

_Briseis wandered through the temple of Zeus. Along the walls stood the stone statues of all the gods, most prominent was the statue of Zeus which was higher than all the others. Before it adorned with all the many offerings bestowed upon the god of all gods was a large alter. Briseis walked quietly past each figure until she was outside once more. After climbing down a set of stairs that led into an open yard she found herself gazing upon the one statue that stood apart from all the others. Outside in its own little sanctuary Priam had erected the bronze statue of Apollo. It was his way of declaring Troy's loyal worship to the sun god. Though all the gods were to be feared and respected with honor, Apollo the cities patron god. _

_Strangely when Briseis was a small child her mother had shied away from the teachings about the gods. Never did she push Briseis or her brothers to spend their days in constant worship. Instead they learned the arts; weaving, music, etc. Memories of her family before Troy had dimmed over the years, some were happy while most were sorrowful. The death of her husband had taken a piece of Pymaya. When her sons were taken by sickness it had broken the already mourning woman. Her heart unable to go on beating stopped leaving Briseis orphaned. _

_Sliding down onto her knees caring not how the stone below scraped against her skin Briseis peered up at the idol of Apollo. Those hard eyes looked back reminding her of the first time Uncle Priam had brought her to this place. How humbled she had been then. Awestruck by the sheer size of the colossal figure she had hidden behind the robes of her Uncle fearful that the sun god might come down and sweep her away. Priam his hearty laugh rang out and thus began her education of the gods._

_From that time on she had sought Apollo's guidance in all things, asking only his charitable protection from the cruelty of the world. She had knelt happily at the feet of her god offering her virginity to him and him alone. Selfishly she used the role of a priestess to avoid the fear of being mistreated. That childish ideal that only in the gods could she trust came tumbling down around her in a series of events Briseis never could have predicted but such was the mystery of life _

_Recalling all the lessons the priests taught to those in supplication to the gods Briseis laughed inwardly. Show respect to the gods and they will always favor you over your foe. The religion they said was simple in its philosophy but there was only one small problem and that was that nothing about religion is ever simple._

_Had she known then what she knew now would it have changed anything, perhaps. The power the statue before her always seemed to exude now seemed diminished somehow and she wondered if it had ever truly been there to begin with. So many questions had arisen since her capture in the temple to the warmth and security she had felt in Achilles arms. His own view of the gods was vastly different from hers, from everyone else's probably._

_Had Apollo in his greatness foreseen that her heart was not as dedicated to him as her mind was? Had the noble sun god known she would break her vows to remain pure always? Sadly the answers remained hidden from Briseis with no point in trying to uncover them. _

_But a lingering fear crept into her soul. Would he now abandon his cherished city because of her actions? If all the gods envied mortals so, would Apollo envy what she had dared to share with Achilles when she had already pledged it to him?_

_So there Briseis was, huddled in the middle of the night asking Apollo to shelter the people she so loved; and a city she would soon embark from. "Oh great Apollo, I do not know if you will still hear my prayers knowing what I have done, but I beseech you hear this one now. Please do not turn your merciful eyes away from Troy because of me. I beg you, look over your faithful ones here and grant them your favorable blessings. Protect them from any harm that may yet fall on them as you protected me when I was a captive to the Greeks." Briseis closed her eyes bowing her head in reverence._

_She spent an hour or so there in quiet contemplation before pulling her body up from the cold stone. There was nothing left for her in Troy, nothing more she could say or do to take back what she had done even if she wished to do so. Slowly Briseis made her way back inside a yawn stretching her lips. With her prayer given and her heart lightened somewhat perhaps now she may be able to rest peacefully.  
_

_Passing through one dark hallway Briseis swore she saw the high priest quietly conversing with three others. But when she looked back to check they were no longer there. Whispering to herself that it was nothing more than a trick of the light or her tired mind playing tricks on her, Briseis preceded onwards towards her chambers. Once inside she took a calming breath; all would be well. That assurance on her mind she sank into the softness of her bed eyes fluttering closed almost immediately. Not long after Briseis was in the gentle arms of Orpheus._

_Little did Briseis know however just how much Troy would need the sun gods protection... and not just from the Greeks._

_Back in the Hallway_

_Archeptolemus knew the fine line he now tred. He was about to stoke the fires of a rebellion that could very well backlash on him. Only for a fraction of second did he second guess this irrational step but it passed quickly. Priam's blatant disregard in keeping the old ways alive would seal his own fate. Three fellow priests stood patiently before him all eager to know why they had been summoned. Best not to keep them in waiting any longer "Gentleman, I thank you for heeding my summons."_

_"This is as unexpected as it is indiscreet. You have already angered the King once this day Archeptolemus. It would be wise to bury your head in the sand to avoid losing it." Alkides, the tallest of them all spoke up a mix of irritation and humor in his voice._

_Archeptolemus clenched his teeth with indignation, "I do not apologize for my actions nor will I simply bow down to this new decree…" Footsteps; they were close by and the high priest motioned for all three to move to a more secluded area. Once they had moved well enough away he continued his grandiose speech. "Years of traditions will be crushed if this new law gets a hold in our society. We cannot allow it to go unchallenged."_

_Eryx, the eldest gentleman agreed wholeheartedly but was puzzled as to how the high priest planned to stop it from happening. "What would you have us do? King Priam has the final say in all judgments especially those that have to do with the laws."_

_Archeptolemus focused his gaze on each man, "Will you stand by and watch our teachings dashed into nothingness all because one poor excuse for a priestess who could not keep her legs closed? The King makes excuses for all his kin; first his son and now his niece. Decisions made on a whim to protect his progeny now bleed into our way of life. There is but one way to show the nobles that these misguided judgments will no longer be tolerated." _

_The shocked and appalled expressions that met that statement were not surprising. Alkides and Eryx did not speak but Ision the youngest among them spoke out against the audaciousness he had just heard. "Have you gone mad? To even consider this... it is treasonous Archeptolemus and I will have no part in such a heinous act." _

_Alkides grabbed Ision's arm in a tight grip. "Archeptolemus is right. Do you want to see all you have devoted your life to eradicated over some harlot?" The words came out in a fiercely predatory way; an almost snakelike hiss.  
_

_Ision pulled his arm away quickly, "Never question my loyalty to the gods. Nothing gains more importance in my life. Forget this insanity all of you. You will fail" Outraged at the other priests assumptions and unwilling to listen to any more lunacy Ision stalked off. _

_Eryx prepared to go after him but Archeptolemus stopped his movement with a hand on the shoulder. Eryx turned to him with concerned eyes, "He may very well ruin what you intend to start, if he informs someone of all this…"_

_"Ision is young, hot headed but he will cause no hindrance in the achievement of our goal. And if he makes a nuisance of himself then he will be dealt with appropriately" Archeptolemus waved his hand nonchalantly in the air. The three left continued their scheming._

_"General Glaucus and Prince Hector are always near the King. They are not likely to give us the opportune moment to proceed." Eryx stated _

_Archeptolemus smiled, a serpentine grin curving his lips, "The Prince rides in the morning to bring the Kings 'sweet' niece back to her Greek lover. When he is far enough away from Troy we will make our move. Glaucus can be distracted, his attention drawn elsewhere until it is too late for him to do anything. The rest of the guards will never suspect a thing."_

_Alkides nodded "And Prince Paris? Though he is a small minded simpleton and a poor swordsman at best his archery skills are the finest in Troy. He never misses his target." _

_"Young Prince Paris will cause us very little trouble. By the time he realizes what has occurred it will be too late for him to intercede. Show no worries my brothers; the gods will favor our cause." Archeptolemus guided his fellow conspirators back down the dark halls. _

_The plan had begun to unfold and it was sure to preserve what power Archeptolemus held within the kingdom. His gamble had paid off; the burning flame of revolt was burning brightly ready to spread until it obliterated all opposition. _

_And once the smoke cleared the citizens of Troy would see exactly who held supreme authority._

_At the Harbor_

_Achilles had never met with defeat no matter the undertaking that lay before him. But that night he found himself on the losing side of a fierce battle; a battle over his own restlessness. Sleep drew so close like a wave ready to break upon the shore of his mind. Yet as quick as the surge crested and his eyes began to close it vanished. Each time leaving Achilles to flounder in a rising tide of thoughts so vast they could fill the sea._

_He envisioned his mother wading in the waters of their homeland. She had aged with grace looking as radiant as she had been when he was a boy. What might she be doing right now? Perhaps making her seashell necklaces like the one he had gifted to Briseis or was she dreaming about the glory she had been certain he would achieve as he set sail for Troy. _

_Glory; his life had been showered in promises of attaining it. Greatness and immortality gained only by his blade long stained crimson with the blood of those who dared challenge him. His search for fame, prestige and praise from all men now fell at the wayside traded in for a prize more valuable and far more precious._

_Love; an emotion rather foreign to Achilles one he saw no need in himself to fulfill. It was not that he did not feel love for anyone after all there was his mother Thetis, the sweet woman who bore him and gave him life. Patrocleus his favored cousin who each day grew into a man he could be proud of. He shared a deep love for both his family members. But the care, the affection he felt towards Briseis was different and it shook Achilles to his core. Like none before her she had overpowered him without even knowing it, before she had ever spoken a single word. _

_Briseis of Troy was a defiant creature. Quick she was to lash out at him during their first encounter. Even the knowledge that she was trapped; that she may be killed at any moment, had not silenced her sharp tongue. Exhausted from the fierce combat he heartlessly mocked her gods and her people. Without thinking he shouted at her, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he asked her where her great sun god was. Achilles expected her to quiver in fear but no this woman was full of surprises. With her pent up fury aimed in his direction she insulted him calling him nothing but a killer. It was only after he had untied her bruised and bloodied wrists that she even deemed him worthy of her name. _

_Achilles turned on his side releasing a wearied sigh. A brief few days they had shared together yet those few days had changed him, had changed them both. He learned things about her that he surmised not even brave the Prince Hector knew. She did not cower before him or any man nor would she ever. And she was open-minded, struggling to comprehend why he lived his life the way he did. In turn he had questioned her about her faith pondering how she could throw her beauty and love away to gods who did not return her affections. _

_Slowly but surely the walls Achilles had built up throughout the years to uphold his image of invincible, invulnerable warrior were reduced to rubble. When she lay nestled in his arms he forgot about the blood on his hands, the many lives he had taken if only for a short time._

_Sitting up Achilles ran a rough hand through his long locks. Would his heart always pound hard at the mere mention of rushing into war? Of course, that was who he was who he would always be. Did Briseis give him the fulfillment that the constant campaigns and assaults did not? It was a question he knew the answer to, yet for some reason beyond his own comprehension he had not yet admitted. _

_Whatever the reason for that was they faced a dilemma that outweighed anything else. Once Briseis was returned to him where would they go? Though he doubted the other Kings shared Menelaus foul hatred of him, Achilles knew that as long as the Spartan breathed there would be no safety for him, his men or Briseis. So why was he so damn adamant against sailing back to Pthia? To run and hide was something he never did. To even be contemplating it was outlandish. _

_But survival did depend on them being able disappear with as little notice as possible. Their best chance at performing that feat was to sail with the Myrmidons. Already he had spoken with both Patrocleus and Eudorus ordering them to begin their voyage the next day. He hesitated to change his mind on this course of action. _

_Fleeing by land was an option, Argetis could carry both he and Briseis but even this idea was problematic. As far as allies who might harbor them only Odysseus came to mind. The King of Ithaca was here in Troy however and currently out of reach. Odysseus, what Achilles would give to speak with the sharp tongued Ithacan. Clever and quick witted Odysseus; the Greek King Achilles respected the most. He was a man who could talk his way out of anything and had always been willing to give the Myrmidon leader advice even when it was unwanted. Advice was something Achilles desperately needed. Sadly there was no way of attaining it from his mother or from Odysseus._

_The blanket of fatigue began to cascade down throughout the quiet debate Achilles was having with himself. Slumping back down he closed his eyes and was soon engulfed in dreams; dreams of the beautiful Briseis who he planned to start a new life with._

_Though a new life awaited both he and Briseis what neither of them realized was that they would have to fight through hell before they could even begin it._

_The Cove_

_Massacre; it was the only word that described the scene that met them. Menelaus looked down upon the cove as he sat perched on the hillside. Defeat had been his bed fellow in his efforts against Troy and so the Spartan ruler took a small force of his men and left the beaches they had been securely stationed on. He would track down the impertinent warrior who had cost him victory. The other Kings raised their voices against such an idea none more so than Odysseus. They were all traitors and once Achilles was dealt with they to would know the end all traitors faced. _

_Being the younger brother Menelaus had set aside his envy towards his older brother and the power the former King of Kings wielded. He had always known the way things were, they way they must be. Agamemnon reaped the glory and riches while others bled and died for them. Never once had he questioned this. Now his brother was dead; his heir a sea away unaware of his fathers demise. There had never been a riper time to seize control over his brothers Kingdom. Menelaus would for a time grasp whatever he could and his first target lay ahead; Achilles. The Myrmidon leaders' death would be slow, painful but it would happen. Under a Spartan sword Achilles life blood would drain out upon the earth._

_At the moment however Menelaus gazed upon the handy work of the Myrmidon forced. Bodies lay strewn across the shoreline bloodied, rotting and in the first stages of decay. The force he had sent after the rogue and his men wiped out, left to be feasted upon by the crows. In disgust he led his horse away further up the hill followed closely by his men who rode past the vile scene infuriated at how their comrades in arms had come to such a vulgar end. _

_Their eyes glimpsed the dead for only moments before a rider approached up ahead. Menelaus barked out to the man, "It is about time my patience grows scarce."_

_Bowing his head the rider came to a halt before his king. "My apologies to you my lord but it took me longer than anticipated to…" _

"_Enough of your blathering, out with it already; did you find the damn way that rebellious heathen took to escape?" Menelaus roared with vehemence._

"_Yes, yes sire. A small pass lies beyond here. I believe it follows this stretch of water straight into the harbor you spoke of. But the way is narrow and rocky. It hangs perilously over the cliffs edge. The horses could be spooked or lose their footing. With no light to guide us I am afraid it will be a dangerous trek." The mans voice was unsteady as he shook with fear._

_Menelaus edged his horse past the rider looking out towards his desired destination. Curse be upon Achilles, lack of light would not shield him from Spartan justice. "We will set out immediately. How long will it take to reach the harbor?" He swirled his horse sharply about addressing the rider in gruff tone._

"_By night…morning; possibly mid-day no earlier…but I would strongly advise against it my lord. We should wait till we have the daylight as our ally." He bowed his head praying to the gods he did not lose it before the night was over. _

_Menelaus snarled shouting, "NO, I will not allow the perfect opportunity to end Achilles existence slip through my fingers. When he has retrieved his woman we will be there ready to do away with any and all who stand in our way." He turned to his men raising his sword in the air and proclaiming loudly. "Remember men, we do this for Greece and for Spartan GLORY! Death to Achilles!"_

_The war cry that sprung up amongst the soldiers drowned out the howling winds that had begun to blow. Menelaus guided the Spartan force onward; a raging storm of hatred ready to envelop anything it touched _

_Another storm was brewing in the heavens. As the winds gusted, loudly roaring across the landscape mighty Zeus played his hand. Lighting streaked across the sky and the rains began to fall._

_Tbc_

_I know I know, I'm leaving you all hanging with this one but were heading towards the end soon so I didn't want to rush into it. Remember to read and review. _


	14. Loyalty and Ambition Collide

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By Chrissykat**_

_**Disclaimer: **Hi there everyone. Yes my story is back on track as I'm finally putting the details of how I shall end it together. I have actually had to split this chapter up only because I felt it was getting way long, you've waited a really long time for it and the next part starts in flashback and it would get way confusing to read it all here. A few notes: Just picture Briseis' hair in this part as the way she wears it in that final scene in the movie. The dress she wears if I did my research right is called a chiton. There are different types of chitons; hers would probably be considered an Ionic chiton. Anyway sit back relax and get ready for the action to pick up again. Read, Review and Enjoy!_

**_Chapter 13: Loyalty and Ambition Collide_**

"**_It is the nature of ambition to make men liars and cheats, to hide the truth in their breasts and show, like jugglers, another thing in their mouths, to cut all friendships and enmities to the measure of their own interest, and to make a good countenance without the help of good will."_**

**_Sallust _**

"**_The greater the loyalty of a group toward the group, the greater is the motivation among the members to achieve the goals of the group, and the greater the probability that the group will achieve its goals."_**

**_Rensis Likert _**

_Zeus raged throughout the long night; his fury going unabated caused unrest throughout Troy. For Achilles and Briseis who slept unsoundly it was a night filled with both dreams of more pleasant times and nightmares of all the evils that may befall them. _

_Apollo' golden chariot was hidden from view. The glowing sun blocked out by the dark rain clouds that overshadowed the entire city. Breaking through the clouds bolts of lighting lit up the sky in angry succession. _

_Briseis bolted up her eyes widened with terror as she gasped for breath. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and she desperately tried to slow it down lest she become ill. Flopping back down against the soft bedding Briseis closed her eyes and clutched at the sheet that lay draped over her. Her dreams had been so vivid, so real; the smell of the smoke, the flames burning around her, the terrible shrieking screams of her people. It was Troy in ashes a conflagration brought about by the Greeks. Briseis had viewed all she held dear consumed by the fires and Achilles too was among the ashes._

"_Nothing but a dream, it was nothing but a dream." She whispered out loud over and over. Rubbing away the few tears that had slipped out Briseis realized how silly it was to get so worked up over something as ridiculous as a dream. Troy's walls stood as strong a defense as ever and Achilles…in a few hours she would be with him again. _

_The sounds of the storm outside coursed through her ears once she had calmed down and she watched in silence as the rain fell crashing into puddles upon the balcony. No doubt the miserable weather was the reason for her horrific dreams._

_There was a chill in the air that drifted about the bedroom causing Briseis to shiver as she crawled out of bed. She slipped a around her shoulders then sat down wearily in front of her dressing table. A basin of water and a cloth for drying looked incredibly refreshing so Briseis scooped up a generous amount of the water and splashed it onto her face. As she dried the droplets from her skin she lifted a hand to her hair and frowned. Having such unruly hair had been troublesome at best, today was no different. It stuck up in places looking utterly disheveled. _

_Comb in hand Briseis began the chore of taming her wild locks. Her fingers worked methodically as she pulled it into pins and a golden fastener. This allowed for some to flow down her back and a few curly strands curved over her cheeks. _

_With her hair now looking as decent as she could make it Briseis strode over to the dressing cabinet. Most of her dresses were still strewn about the floor save the one she had worn the day before. Upon opening the doors her mouth opened wide in surprise. Hanging within the empty cabinet was one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. Lying underneath was a scroll and a matching pair of sandals. Curiosity got the best of her and Briseis delicately pulled both the sandals and the fine linen chiton out._

_With treasures in hand she glided back over to the chair and sat down. The sandals were placed lightly on top of the dress across her lap before Briseis broke seal on the scroll. Tears filled her eyes as she read the heartwarming letter. _

"_My dear niece,_

_How heavy my heart is. It saddens me to think of your leaving when only yesterday it seems you arrived here in Troy to join me and your cousins. The day you were brought before me was a day mixed with grief and joy. Your mothers passing so soon after your two beloved brothers I can only imagine was a crushing blow for one so young. You were the sweetest child then, so frightened to disappoint but eager to please everyone. Now years later you leave us as a grown woman; caring kind and above all stronger for all you have had to bare. _

_This is a harsh and hard world that we live in. Your experiences over the last few days have taught you that if nothing else. But though you have faced incredible misfortunes they as well as the wonderful memories have shaped the marvelous woman you have become; one I am certain your mother would be proud of. Over the years laughter and love were your gifts to this family. May you receive the same comfort and love from others that you gave to us. _

_I have lavished much affection on you but now I bestow one final gift to you. This gown was your mothers. It was found among the items that were sent with you many years ago. When I saw it I had it put aside for you until now. Your mother wore it at the last feast she and your father attended here in Troy. It was a special day not only for the kingdom but especially for them. My sister learned that day that she was with child once more; you Briseis. It is my strongest belief that Pymaya would want you her only daughter to have it now._

_Be safe my dear girl and remember us with fondness and love as we will remember you._

_Uncle"_

_Priam, her sweet uncle with his kindly manner had given her so much. It ached to know that she may have disappointed him. This quiet acceptance of all she had done lessened that pang. She placed the note onto the dressing table her eyes now riveted to the magnificent garment her mother had worn long ago. Briseis admired each and every detail as she held it up._

_Unlike the priestess chitons she wore only days ago the shoulders were cinched at the top by two blue ornamented clasps. Pins instead of wooden buttons fastened the cloth along the long sleeves exposing the arms in various places. The plunging neckline resembled those worn by Andromache and Helen. However it was tapered off higher up by a thin piece of fabric with a pin in the middle. It was gathered around the waist by an exquisite belt of metal and blue brooches. Briseis could not stop smiling at the color that was mirrored in every inch of the dress; Achilles had worn a robe that had been similar in color days ago at the cove._

_It was not long before Briseis stood swathed in the luxurious linen garment her hands brushing along every inch of the fabric. Her eyes sparkled with joy; it was a perfect fit. She would cherish it as long as she lived she was sure. _

_Briseis spent another few minutes adjusting the outfit before slipping on the sandals before she began gathering the few meager items she had planned to take with her. So much was about to change in her life._

_And by the end of the day Troy too would be forever changed._

_Priam stood before the grand statue of Zeus after offering up his daily prayers. It was a ritual he had performed every day as far back as he could remember. The gods were always present in everyday life and deserved nothing less then his undivided attention. However on this day much of his focus was on the people he ruled over, his sons and most of all his niece. So he in turn beseeched the gods to watch over them all especially Briseis that she might find protection with Achilles and all the happiness her heart desired. _

_His quiet moment of prostration over Priam did not need to turn around to know that Glaucus stood a few feet away patiently waiting for him. 40 years of fighting side by side together made it easy for them to almost read each others minds. "Glaucus."_

_The old general bowed his head before addressing the king, "My lord, the Greek peace consul will be arriving in a hour with the treaty to sign. I thought you would wish to be informed."_

_Priam picked himself up slowly stepping with aged grace over to the general of the Apollonian Guard. "Of course, thank you." He detected the slight edge in Glaucus' voice and once they had begun walking he questioned "You have some discomfort in all this treaty signing General?"_

_Glaucus paused turning to face his lord. "My opinions on matters of peace are of little consequence my King. I am your war master my only duty is to help Prince Hector protect our great city." _

"_You of all people know that I respect your advice on many things Glaucus not just on war. Speak your mind freely." Priam gestured for him to continue_

"_As you wish; we have fought many wars in our time. Bled the ground red and watched many a brave man die. Some we fought for land, some for power, and some for glory. Fighting was part our lives and peace was never as important as the thrill of battle but we are no longer those same young men. If we must barter for peace with the Greeks then so be it. My only concern is that it may be a trap to lure us into a false sense of security and if it is…" he let the implication settle._

"_There is always risk when one steps out onto the unsteady branch. You are right; they are eager to end this infraction but may very well have more tricks in store for us. We must be on our guard at all times during these talks." Priam remarked then smiled "Besides, I have you to protect my interests when Hector is away. Unless old friend you believe yourself not up to the task?" _

_Glaucus smirked back, "The man that lifts a hand against you my King will have it cut off by me as a prelude to his death."_

_Both men gave each other a reassuring smile as they proceeded towards the great hall._

_Neither noticed Ision watching their entire conversation. Concern written on his face for he knew the cruel truth; a trap was being set and both Priam and Glaucus were about to walk right into it._

_Hector and Andromache were stirred from slumber by their sons' high pitched wail. Father and Mother both winced as the noise but pulled themselves out of bed to attend to the demands of daily life. _

_Hector now sat on their bed cradling his pride and joy. Astyanax was clutching at the rattle Briseis had given him smiling merrily up at his father then back at the toy. Andromache glided over wiping her hands after having freshened up. They stared at each other with such love and affection as she moved closer. _

_Hector stood up letting Andromache take their son. "I must speak with my father before I leave with Briseis." He tried to be cheerful but Andromache could see past his façade. She smiled back one hand going to his shoulder before releasing him so he could dress. Astyanax too followed every movement his father made. Only when his mother raised him in the air playfully did he veer his gaze back to her gurgling gleefully._

_Out of the corner of his eye Hector watched a smile forming on his lips. Andromache with their son was a vision of loveliness. He should be the happiest man alive should he not? Yet his smile faded the forlorn attitude he had tried to bury returned. Why could he not shake this feeling of defeat? He had saved his cousins life after all. If nothing else Briseis would live but for a man who had a deep love for his family it wasn't enough._

_Andromache's' light touch on his shoulder broke him out of thought. "Hector; do not dwell on this. Be content with the fact that one day we may see her again." Reading his moods had become second nature to the princess. _

_He kissed his wife then leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his Astyanax's tiny head. "I will return soon."_

"_Come back to me unscathed." Andromache said before he stepped out the door. _

_Hector turned his head gracing her with a true smile, "Always" and then he was gone._

_Paris sighed latching his cape into place and eyes idly cast towards the falling rain. It drowned the city and the few people who were about rushed quickly back indoors to avoid getting completely soaked. _

_Forgetting the outside world for the time being Paris shifted his gaze to Helen who lay sleeping in their bed. Though he had been unable to close his eyes long enough to rest through the violence of the storm, the new Princess of Troy did not to share that burden. Of course he did not begrudge her the sleep it had been a trying few days for everyone. Helen had felt so much guilt for bringing war to a country starved for peace. No he was grateful she had finally gotten the rest she needed. Not wishing to wake her Paris leaned over kissing her forehead gently before he left closing the door behind him_

_The halls were just beginning to show signs of life as servants went about their duties. Paris' sandals echoed on the hard floor his mind reflecting on the rash decision that had brought the armada of Greek ships to Troy's shores. He had only longed to be with Helen, for them both to have happiness instead he had brought death to his own people. How would he ever atone for his deed of disloyalty not only to his father but to his people? _

_There was time later for self recriminations for now Paris cleared his mind kindly nodding to the servants he passed. But as she turned the corner he came upon the high priest deep in conversation._

_Two other priests stood close listening intently to what Archeptolemus was saying. The sneer on his grim face melted away when he noticed the prince. "Prince Paris." Archeptolemus bowed at the waist his companions following suit. _

_The devious glint in the high priests eyes did not go unseen as he might have wished. Paris swore the temperature dropped as a chill raced up his spine. Priam's refusal to have Briseis executed had lost the argument for the high priest and Priam had taken from him a small amount of power. Paris nodded his head in greeting before moving on. He had often let his imagination run wild serving only to get him into trouble. Besides even if Archeptolemus was filled with loathing for Priam's' decision he was still bound to obey the laws. His loyalty to the royal family would permit nothing less. _

_Hours later Paris would come to realize that those who are capable of great loyalty are also capable of tremendous treachery._

_Archeptolemus turned back to the conversation he had been having with Alkides and Eryx once the Prince has left. "We must keep up appearances until the time is right my brothers." He had seen the look of trepidation that had crossed Paris' face. It would not bode well for them if the young prince grew suspicious prematurely. "Where is Ision?" Archeptolemus questioned Eryx impatiently_

_Eryx gave Alkides a sideways look before answering "I saw him at the temple this morning but he left abruptly upon seeing me. I tell you now Archeptolemus if he ends up speaking with the King our plot will be discovered before it can even begin."_

_Archeptolemus growled low in his throat. "Eryx find that accursed wretch and relieve him of his 'spiritual' duties. Make sure you are not seen. Alkides you will seek out Glaucus, distract him however you see fit just as long as it is far enough away from Priam. I will take care of the King myself. Prince Hector leaves within the hour, when he is well enough out of the city, the final strike will come." All three men shared a look of intense anticipation before heading off their separate ways. _

_They would regain the power so callously taken from them. Briseis of Troy may have escaped her fate but future priestesses who succumbed to such lewdness would not. _

_The restoration of order was close at hand._

_**An Hour or so Later**_

_He watched her quietly as she stood by the balcony doors. The rain prevented her from venturing out but as always she seemed drawn to that spot. Even as a child Briseis loved to play on the balconies, feeling the wind in her face. Often she would tell him she wished to be a bird so she might fly high in the sky like one without a care in the world. Most times he figured this dream was due to all she had endured before coming to Troy. _

_Hector looked upon his little cousin, Andromache was right Briseis was a grown woman now. Throughout the years of growing up with her he had pictured himself as the older brother, the one who teased her relentlessly but defended her against others who tried to do the same, the one who dried her tears when their barbs had stung deep. _

_Now another had stepped in to take over that role. Only it was not a brother who would comfort her but a lover. _

_Briseis must have heard his footsteps for she turned from the balcony and smiled at him. "Cousin, it is time?"_

"_Yes cousin, it is time." He approached her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Father said this dress would not compare to your beauty and words were never truer. You look magnificent Briseis…Achilles should consider himself a lucky man to have you stand at his side I only hope he appreciates you." _

_Her cheeks reddened as she blushed at her cousins words. "You flatter me cousin, save such adoration for Andromache. One day you may displease her and be in need of compliments like that." Briseis said teasingly before tying on her cloak._

_A true laugh sprung from his lips "Ahh but you forget, Andromache and I are never on opposing sides for long. I believe it is my charm that sways her each time." His own cloak was already in place around his shoulders._

_Briseis picked up a large bundle off the bed which Hector hastily took from her. "Then it is your charm you waste on me." She smiled then looked down at her feet "I wish we had more time…"_

_Hector placed a finger on her lips, "This is not goodbye Briseis. One day you will be able to return. When that day comes your family will be here to welcome you back." _

_She looked up at him her eyes once again brimming with tears but a smile tugged at her mouth. "I look forward to that day Hector. Perhaps both I and Achilles will be allowed to enter Troy once more." _

_Hector put his free arm around her leading her to the door but she stopped. Her gaze lingered on the room she had called her own for so long. The moment passed and she turned back to Hector with a light-hearted smile. _

_Together the cousins made their way outside the palace. Two horses awaited them in the falling rain. Hector handed off her bundle to one of the guards who strapped it to her horse. _

_It wasn't long before they were riding toward the gate Briseis peeking out from under her hood every so often. It loomed before them and with a shout from Hector the massive gates opened. _

_A vastly new and different world now awaited her. Briseis of Troy would cease to exist and a new Briseis would be awakened._

_Odysseus took in the splendor of the Trojan palace as he, Phinias, Medios and Acestes were brought in. Ithaca's king had come for the signing of the treaty in lieu of his own aid Tellis. It was necessary; he felt, that for good relations to begin between the two nations at least one of the Kings should appear before the Trojan King. Triopas and Nestor had both refused stating they trusted Odysseus' judgment in this. As for Menelaus, well he doubted they would let that man inside the walls even if the Spartan said he wished to jump to his death from them. _

_That was of course if they could find Menelaus. He had taken several of his men and vacated the beach the previous night. War with Troy may be over but Sparta's King was about to start a whole new one with Achilles. _

_Achilles was fortunate in one respect; Menelaus knew nothing of where Greece's greatest warrior had fled to. Odysseus found comfort that his friend at least for the moment was out of danger. It would not last long of that much he was certain Achilles had a way of attracting all manner of tribulations and sometimes even seeking them out._

_Sparing a moment away from the inner workings of his mind, Ithaca's King glanced over at Medios and Acestes who were just as eager as he to see this task done and be on their way home. Phinias however was a puzzle; the man always seemed to appear utterly pleased with himself. Odysseus knew he loathed this whole thing. Every Spartan longed to see Troy burn for the transgression made against them, Phinias was no different. And yet hear Menelaus' trusted aide now stood respectfully as they were announced to Troy's King. _

_Something was amiss in Phinias behavior but for now Odysseus remained in the dark. The signing of the treaty had begun and he decided to save his suspicions for a more appropriate time. _

_Eryx watched Ision with a keen eye. The fool was going to ruin all of them if he was left to his own devices. He found Ision in the sacramental preparation room strangely enough. It was the perfect place for what had to be done. _

_Ision faced him noticing his fellow priest watching, "Eryx, if you think you can change my mind on this you are mistaken." _

_The elder man shook his head, "No I believe your conviction is too strong for any of my words to influence you." Eryx stepped into the room closing the door behind him._

"_What Archeptolemus wants to do is wrong why can you not see that as I do?" Ision's voice rose in irritation. "All he will accomplish is getting him and you killed. He is driven by his own ambitions not by devotion to the gods."_

"_We must all do what is necessary to uphold our hollowed order." He paused right in front of Ision blocking any chance for the other man to escape. "All who stand in our way will be seen as traitors to that order." _

_The meaning behind those words shone clear in Eryx's eyes and Ision discerned his true intent too late._

_As the blade slid into his gut and he fell to the ground Ision envisioned Troy without her King; inside he wept that he had delayed in taking the necessary steps to alter his countries future._

_Priam was quite pleased as he shook hands with the King of Ithaca. He watched with a sense of tranquility as the Greek party took their leave. It was done; the treaty now signed by members of both Kingdoms the old King felt reassurance that never again would Greece and Troy come to blows._

_As he stood from his throne the members of court who had gathered for the momentous occasion clapped. They were filled with cheer now that the war was over. Priam prepared to address all lifting his hands for silence. "This is a long awaited for day; we must give thanks to the gods for their undying protection and their faithfulness to our cause. Tonight…we will feast to them…and…TO PEACE!" A triumphant shout sounded around the room._

_Priam searched the room for Glaucus and found his general speaking with the priest Alkides. It was an unfamiliar sight; Glaucus though faithful to the gods hardly ever took time to speak to those who had chosen to represent them._

_It was then Priam was approached by Archeptolemus who showed such happy praise it caught the king off guard for a moment, "My lord, you should be proud of this success. Today is indeed a day of glorious celebration."_

"_Archeptolemus, the gods have finally granted us with the precious gift of peace. It is to them we owe this victory to." Putting aside any dispute he had with Apollo's head servant Priam embraced the man._

_The smile that graced Archeptolemus' lips faded. "And the gods must always be obeyed my lord." He pulled away slightly from Priam frowning, "May they forgive you in the afterlife for forgetting that."_

_Confusion spread across Priam's face mixed suddenly with agony as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down in shock he saw the sacramental dagger protruding from his chest. He peered back up at the high priest wheezing before stumbling backwards._

_Archeptolemus watched with hate filled eyes then turned to try and make his escape._

_Glaucus felt as if he were moving in slow motion. When he heard the Kings cry of pain he whirled around mortified at what he beheld. Priam stumbled backwards bleeding from his chest wound; the high priest stood silently still spots of blood on his hands; many of the noblemen were in a panicked frenzy. As Glaucus raced forward to aid Priam, Archeptolemus dashed away and out of sight, Prince Paris burst into the room his eyes sweeping toward his father immediately and he screamed in anguish. _

_Troy's King fell lifelessly to the floor; the victim of a plot by his own priests and the palace was thrown into anarchy._

_Tbc_

_Well that's it for this one. The action is about to really begin to build up again as we approach the final scenes. The next one will sort of flashback to all the small events that have lead up to this terrible twist. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave those reviews; they totally inspire me to write. As a treat I will reply to a few I received from the last chapter._

_La Llorona: Thank you for the review and I'm so glad you like the way I write each chapter. I hate making you all wait as long as you do for each chapter but when it comes to this story I feel like such a perfectionist. I sincerely hope that this chapter is just as good._

_Magic Crystal Rose: Glad to hear my story being one of some ones favorites. As I always say your reviews keep me writing so you keep writing those reviews. Lol_

_Believer29: Thank you very much for your review. Yes I am anticipating their reunion just as much if not more. As for Achilles dying lets just say I too detested that part in the movie. Of course that's not to say something incredibly sinister won't befall him before this ones done. Lmao, Poor Briseis indeed, she's gets thrown around so much in the movie so in order to avoid a lot of the physical abuse I've thrown in some emotional abuse. I can't reveal anything further lest I ruin the rest of the story for you and that would be bad._

_Nyah: Well here is a bit more for you. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Clavira89: Yes it's critical that you read before your review otherwise you're just doing stuff backwards. Lol. Seriously though thanks for the review you have no idea how much I needed to see more feedback from that last chapter. I have tried to be as spot on with the characterizations as possible. I have trouble with Paris and Helen more than the others as I never really could appreciate their characters in the movie. I've done my best with trying to come up with a semi-original plot. You'll find out soon what I plan to do to those evil priests I suppose and as for Achilles, well you will all just have to wait and see._

_Thanks Again Everyone!_

_Chrissykat_

**_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_**


	15. Settling Old Scores

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By Chrissykat**_

_**Disclaimer: **Okay so were getting closer and closer to the end. I know I have been leaving you hanging with these last few chapters. The action is slow in building up but it will be arriving soon. This chapter starts by flashing back a bit showing a few scenes that lead up to Priam being stabbed. It will then return to what presently is occurring. Finally, we move on to the harbor. There we will discover just what has been taking place whilst all hell was breaking loose at the palace. For all you B/A shippers do not worry. This is their tale and they will be making their reappearances in this chapter. _

_Chapter 14: Settling Old Scores_

_Flashing Backwards (Events leading up to Priam's Murder)_

_Paris replayed his encounter with Archeptolemus repeatedly in his mind. The high priest had always frowned upon the young princes wandering eye and shameless behavior when it came to women. After leaving Andromache and Astyanax the strange meeting left Paris befuddled. With no clue as to what had struck him odd with the high priest, he decided it was best to put it out of his mind. At present, there were matters that were of greater importance. He was already pressed for time; the delegates for Greece he had been told were already inside the palace and he had promised his father he would be there for the signing. _

_His curiosity was piqued however when he passed by the ritual preparation room. A flickering of light could be seen from the slightly open door. Odd, that room was always kept closed and locked. Inching towards the door Paris pushed it open, stepped inside and immediately regretted it. _

_Lying on the floor covered by his own blood was the priest Ision. He was nearly overwhelmed by the sick feeling that churned up inside him. Paris quickly made his way to the priest's side. Kneeling down in the crimson puddle he rolled Ision onto his back carefully and was shocked to find Ision was still alive. _

_Wheezing Ision tried to speak; he must warn someone. "Prince…prince…"_

"_Quiet now, conserve your strength priest." Paris cradled the dying mans head in his arms. It was imperative he get help for this poor man._

_Blood trickled from between Ision's lips and his body was wracked with pain. One chance he had left and he refused to waste it. His hand gripped Paris' arm tightly "There is no… time…your father…is in……danger. You…must………stop them…" _

_Paris shook his head; this was insane "Stop who? Who has done this to you, tell me?" he pleaded. Who would kill a priest? What had this man done to deserve a death as painful as this?_

"_They…will not…hear anyone …Archeptolemus…has twisted…them both Eryx Alkides…the king…your father… in danger…" Ision's voice drifted in and out, as he struggled to remain conscious. _

_His confrontation with Archeptolemus earlier in the day now came swarming back at him. "The high priest and his counselors; but…but why, why would they do this? What do they hope to gain?" _

_Ision felt deaths cold hands taking hold. As Ision choked and gasped for a single breath, "Stop…them…for your... father…for Troy." Soon after, the priests hand slipped effortlessly off Paris' arm. What life had resided within one of the gods servants departed._

"_May the gods watch over you." Paris bit down on his bottom lip as he closed Ision's eyes. Pushing away from the body, he put his head in his hands. Never had he seen someone die before his very eyes, watched as the soul and spirit of another was whisked away to the underworld. All his proud boasts when he sought to fight Menelaus had been utterly pompous. Stealing Helen away had been a rash act and now more still were paying for that mistake._

_His first wish was to cower away and let someone else deal with all this death. Yet Paris knew he could not allow that to happen. Ision had shed light on Archeptolemus' treacherous plans. Picking himself off the floor Paris raced out the door. Running fast, breathing hard he nearly plowed into servants but he cared not. _

_When he reached the great hall, Paris flung open the doors. His heart that had been slamming in his chest came to a crashing halt. _

_He was too late. _

_

* * *

_

_Odysseus pondered the numerous reasons for the relief that flooded his soul. With the death of Agamemnon days ago, he no longer lived in fear that the overzealous ruler would someday destroy Ithaca. The small country he ruled never could have withstood the armies of both the King of Kings and his brother. Menelaus was still a formidable opponent but he was too caught up in wallowing at his losses. Not only was his wife stripped from him with no hope of regaining her but with Agamemnon out of the picture, he no longer had the powerful backing of the Mycenaean fleet. The son of the former King of Kings, Orestes would eventually take control of his fathers Kingdom. The young prince was nowhere near as ruthless and brutal as his father and uncle. _

_The newfound peace with Troy was another reason to be joyful. All sides had agreed to the terms and Priam had even offered the promise of future talks that would perhaps bring the two countries firmly together. For now, the men who had fought hard and long could return to their homes and to their families._

_Medios and Acestes were walking ahead of him and his always-inquisitive eyes set upon then. They had struck up a conversation with one another as soon as they had left the meeting with the Trojans. Odysseus was amazed at how easy it was for two men of different backgrounds to get along and he sadly mused why it could not occur more frequently. What was as easy as breathing for some however was near impossible for others. _

_Walking quietly at his side was someone who never seemed to mingle well with others. Phinias of Sparta was a man with little talent to speak of and even less personality. Most looked upon his as a lowly servant, a mere lap dog for Menelaus who had achieved his mildly high position through trickery and deceit. Furthermore, he bore no sense of humor as Odysseus had personally witnessed several times. The odd smirk now creeping onto Phinias face did little to change Odysseus' opinion. However, it roused his suspicion enough to inquire what had tickled the Spartans fancy. "You seem delighted about all this Phinias. I assume you have put aside any grudge you bore against the Trojans." _

_Phinias' grin only increased at the Ithacan Kings words. "My feelings towards these people are my own. It would be wise of Lord Odysseus not to presume he knows anything about me."_

_Odysseus was not a man with a short temper but Phinias had a way to grate on his nerves like no other. "Well then perhaps you would see fit to share what has you smiling as those you had just won a Kings ransom. You and your King are the ones going home without the one thing you came here for."_

_Phinias stopped walking and turned to address the royalty that was at present starting to dampen his spirits. "I see no need to justify my actions to you Odysseus of Ithaca. You are not my King nor shall you ever be. King Menelaus was unable to retrieve his whore of a wife that is true but he will not be leaving these shores without a token of victory even if it is a small one. After all there is still Achilles to deal with."_

_Odysseus almost laughed in Phinias' face. "He may look high and low for that man but I think your master will be out of luck. Achilles is not a man to trifle with and Menelaus is well aware of that. Besides, he and his men have probably long since vacated these shores." He spoke the words knowing they would agitate the man staring coldly at him so why did Odysseus feel as if he were trying to convince himself._

"_I would not be so sure of that good King. The Myrmidon may be smart but my King will find him, quite soon I believe." Phinias' grin grew at the frown that crossed Odysseus' face. "Why else would he have broken camp?" _

_The blood that coursed through the Ithacan Kings veins turned to ice. With all the formalities and goings on with Troy, Menelaus' odd departure from the beaches the previous night had slipped his mind. "What have you done? Where did Menelaus go?_

"_I am shocked that the clever minded Odysseus does not know? It was all meant to be a secret. What a pleasure it was to give my King the information he needed to crush that murderous bastard. But you can be sure he will send your regards to Achilles… right before he delivers him to Hades." Phinias laughed coldly at Odysseus. "Come now why so surprised; we Spartans have our ways of finding those who wish to elude us." _

_For the first time in his life Odysseus, that man gifted with quick wit was speechless. _

_Phinias peered around coyly before continuing sarcasm dripping with every word "And sometimes our enemies provide the answers we want without ever knowing it. Ole King Priam should be more careful. Imagine my surprise to hear common palace gossips prattling on about certain members of the king's family. Priam's own niece was the major topic of their little conversation. Achilles the man who would be tamed by no man brought down by a priestess…well former priestess that is. He has made quite sure of that. Moreover, when Achilles is dead Menelaus will bring that lovely creature to back to Sparta with him. The loss of Helen will be but a memory once he has tasted that Trojan beauty. How I would love to be at the harbor when my King destroys that man once and for all." _

_By now, his boisterous laughter had caught Medios and Acestes attention. Ending their own discussion abruptly they turned back to see what had caused such an outburst from the normally somber and grouchy Phinias. _

_Odysseus hauled Phinias up slamming him back hard against the wall. Medios and Acestes rushed forward confused at what was happening between the two men. Neither of them dared to intervene when the Ithacan King growled out at the Spartan in his clutches "You despicable excuse for a human being. If I was more like your King I would snap your neck right here."_

_Any further insults that he wished to unleash upon Phinias were halted. A great commotion drew all his attention back in the direction they had all come from. Several Trojan Guards ran past barely taking notice of the arguing Greeks. Odysseus swore he heard shouts of 'The King has been attacked' but he could not be sure with all the stomping feet passing by._

"_Well, well, I do believe that there may be trouble within the royal family. Poor Trojans, it appears that we will not be the only ones suffering from tragic losses. " Phinias smirked feeling Odysseus grip tighten with every minute. "_

_Medios and Acestes stood in utter astonishment at what they had just heard. The other Kings had been kept in the dark as well concerning Sparta's schemes. If Menelaus succeeded in killing Achilles they had no doubt the Greek Alliance would break apart. It had been by the Myrmidon leader's sword that they had been drawn together no matter what Agamemnon had thought. Only more destruction, more death could come from this; it would be the soldiers and the people of their nations who would pay the ultimate price. _

_Seething anger filled him the likes of which Odysseus had never felt before. Before Phinias could say anything more a large fist make slammed into his face. His head twisted to the side before he crumpled to the floor below. The world had gone black for Phinias of Sparta. _

_Odysseus pulled away breathing hard then turned to Medios and Acestes who had yet to be able to form words to what they were feeling. "We must warn someone of the royal family of what we have learned. Our peace with Troy depends on it."_

"_But will they believe us Lord Odysseus? We are strangers in their land and not exactly on firm ground with them. Treaty or not they are not likely to trust us so easily." Acestes shook his head "We can no just stand here and do nothing Medios. Our countryman will be the ones who will suffer if King Menelaus is not stopped." _

"_You both state good points. We have little choice in the matter. I for one will not allow another of my men to die for a cause not their own. The Trojans know this land better then we. If nothing else, they will wish to help one of their own. That girl may be our only chance in finding this harbor. Medios stay here and watch this filth. Do not let him escape no matter what. Tie him up somehow if you have to. Acestes, you are with me. We have much to do and not much time to do it in." _

_Medios set about picking Phinias up intent on subduing the man before he awoke. Odysseus and Acestes raced back toward the Great Hall both knowing what was at stake. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Back to the Present_**

_He was too late_

_His father struck down now lay dying against the throne of Troy. Paris noticed through the chaos that the culprits were already on the move making their escape. Archeptolemus running one way while Alkides headed off in another. Priam's war master was advancing through the crowd trying desperately to reach his friend and King. The look on Glaucus' face matched the helplessness that Paris felt as he too surged forward. _

_Priam knew his life was at an end. The pain in his chest was excruciating and unending. He watched as his youngest son finally pushed through the people running to clear the room. General Glaucus reached him at almost the same time and the two longtime friends shared a glance both knowing the sad truth. The defeat in the generals' eyes was plain to see; Troy's king was beyond all mortal help. Weakened Priam gave his son a pained smile. _

_Paris wanted to deny it, needed to deny what was happening to his father. He took one of Priam's hands into his own shaking ones. "Lie still father, you will be alright. The healer he will come and…and you will live." Fighting back the agony inside Paris looked up at Glaucus who could only shake his head lost in his own grief. _

_A lone tear spilled down the young prince's cheek but he forced himself to bite back the sobs threatening to burst forth. Priam raised his other hand to Paris face brushing away the tear "My son…make me proud…and…tell your brother…no father…ever…had two…finer…sons." Priam's eyes closed and Troy's greatest King departed for the afterlife._

_Pushing down his own grief was the only way Paris could possibly get through what he had to do next. Hector was not there to take charge and make things better. He was not there to comfort him as he had always done. Every ounce of strength Paris had left he used fighting not to lose control and break down. _

_In all the confusion, no one noticed the hasty entrance of Odysseus and Acestes. Odysseus heart sunk at seeing King Priam sprawled out near his throne. Only moments before he had been speaking with excitement with Ithaca's ruler about the future now he was dead. The young prince, though appearing overwhelmed, was shouting out orders._

"_General Glaucus, alert the guards have them block off any route of escape from the palace. No one is to come or go from these walls without first seeing me." General Glaucus nodded his head calling a few of his men over. They listened to their commander's order and left quickly to see it done. Glaucus then returned his attention to the Prince who was now speaking with another soldier his voice strained. "Find Archeptolemus, Alkides and Eryx and bring them to me alive. Those who perpetrated this crime against the throne of Troy have sealed their own fate." The man bowed his head before rushing off to carry out the order._

"_My lord, Prince Hector and your… cousin left earlier for the harbor. He has yet to return." Glaucus interjected _

_Paris sighed "I…I know. When he returns he will…he will want to question those involved I am sure." Hector would be heartbroken when he learned of this. Knowing his brother, he was sure Hector would feel guilty for not being there to prevent their fathers' demise. "Have my fathers' body…" The words caught in Paris' throat but Glaucus knew what his intent was and motioned for two nearby guards to remove Priam's body to the royal chambers. All of Troy would mourn for their fallen King soon._

_Odysseus and Acestes approached cautiously their faces baring sympathy. "Prince Paris, General Glaucus." Both Greeks gave the Trojans a courteous nod of their heads._

_Recognition crossed over Paris' face before he responded, "King Odysseus of Ithaca. I was under the impression that your business here was concluded." The Prince clung to the last threads of patience he had left. The tone of his voice was harsh and he knew it._

_Glaucus stepped in front of Odysseus prepared to defend his Prince. His hand danced dangerously close to the sword at his side._

_Noting this movement Odysseus held his hands up in a gesture of nonviolence "We want no further trouble. As we were leaving the palace, we heard the commotion. All I ask that is that you hear my words for I fear there will be more sorrow to come if you do not." He heard Acestes breath a sigh of relief when Paris gestured for Glaucus to stand down. _

_Prowling forward Paris addressed Odysseus his head held high. "My father's murders must be found, my people informed that their great King is dead and my brother told so I ask that you be quick and careful with what you about to say."_

"_And so I shall be Prince of Troy." Odysseus paused drawing in a shaky breath. "I have been informed that Phinias, Menelaus' aid did his own brand of spying upon his last visit to your palace. He uncovered a great deal and shared what he learned with his master. You should know that Menelaus knows the identity of the woman Achilles travels with …and where they are hiding. _

_Glaucus looked over at the Prince who was trembling with a mixture of grief and fear. News like this was not only troubling but on top of everything else happening unwelcome._

"_He broke camp late last evening taking the best of his men with him. None of the other Kings thought anything of it. He has flown into rages as of late as you can well expect. We assumed that since he knew not where Achilles was that nothing would come of it. But now that he does…Menelaus will stop at nothing to end Achilles existence and any who are with him will meet the same fate I fear." Odysseus let the full impact of his words sink in. _

_Gods everything was crumbling to pieces. "Hector…Briseis…" Paris whispered as he started pacing back and forth. _

_Glaucus observed the King of Ithaca. He was well aware of the nobleman's talents; reputations had a way of traveling even over the Aegean. It was said that the Gods had gifted Odysseus of Ithaca with a quick wit and charm. "It is known to many that you have a way with words. How do we know that what you say is true and not some well thought out trickery on your part?"_

_Odysseus had expected such a reaction. It was to be expected and if nothing else, he respected the General for questioning him. "I am well aware of my…reputation but Ithaca pledges no allegiance to Sparta or Menelaus. We can gain nothing but more death and blood through deception. I for one am weary of the of funeral pyres for good men. The path of revenge does not end unless we end it. Menelaus will continue on it until he has destroyed everything we hold dear. I swear on the lives of my beloved wife and newborn son; I speak only the truth."_

_Paris had listened carefully to Odysseus' plea. He noted the conviction in the Greeks eyes. There was love there, evident when he spoke of his wife, child and kingdom. It was that conviction that convinced Paris of Odysseus' sincerity. How often had he heard the same intensity and adoration spouted from Hector's lips in deference to Andromache, Astyanax and Troy? "Do you know how many men Menelaus rides with?" _

_Pleased that his words had not fallen on deaf ears Ithaca's King was happy to offer whatever knowledge he could. "It is difficult to say, the Spartan force has been dramatically reduced since our arrival. Many were killed in the first days of combat others lost their lives in a previous attempt to capture Achilles. If I had to wager a guess, 20 maybe 30 men are heading towards the harbor as we speak. But it may be more, I just do not know."_

_Paris gritted his teeth. Getting to the harbor quickly would take Menelaus time but he already had the head start. They would have to assemble men quickly and with everything else happening it was going to be a task indeed. "Glaucus, gather whatever soldiers you can. They must get to the harbor and warn Hector otherwise my father's funeral pyre will not be the last." _

_Ever the diplomat Odysseus intervened, "With your permission I will accompany these soldiers. Menelaus must be made aware that we do not condone his actions."_

_Glaucus who was still apprehensive at the idea made to deny the King but Paris spoke first. "Thank you King Odysseus for your offer of help but that will not be necessary."_

"_With all do respect, Achilles is there as well Prince of Troy, he is my friend and countryman. Though he is a greater warrior then I, he is in as much danger as your brother. My companion Acestes can stay here until your brother is safe if you wish. Our other companion Medios is watching guard over Phinias in the hall. He will also remain to make sure that weasel does not try anything. All I ask is that you allow me to aid my friend." Odysseus appealed to the Trojan Prince._

_Locking arms with the Ithacan King in a firm handshake Paris nodded his head, "Very well, I will have this Phinias placed under lock and key until you return to take him off our hands. Your men will remain here; I can not allow anyone else to leave the palace for the time being."_

_Odysseus nodded his head in quiet thanks. He spoke quietly to Acestes before turning his attention back to Paris and Glaucus. Acestes excused himself heading back to Medios and Phinias._

_Paris sent Glaucus off to gather whatever troops could be spared. He was going to make sure Hector came home to his family that day no matter what._

_The olive branches between two warring nations slowly began to intertwine._

**_

* * *

_**

**_At the Harbor_**

_Achilles sat perched on the bow of the ship the rain cascaded down on him while he observed the Myrmidons. He loved the rain ever since he was a child. His men however were not as fond of it as he was. They were soaking wet, tired but since the early morning hours, had been preparing the ship. Bidding his men farewell was challenging but Achilles knew he was leaving them in capable hands. He noted with fondness how easily Eudorus had taken charge and how quickly the myrmidons had acclimated to the shift in command. They accepted the change with little hesitation after all they were all brothers in arms; they had bled together for years. Achilles knew Eudorus would lead them on proudly. _

_He let his mind drift away from his men and a single face crept into view. Briseis; both Eudorus and Patrocleus had remarked to him earlier that they found it amusing that a woman had changed the invincible warriors life. Such was the way of life he supposed. It was almost time for him to depart however; Hector was to bring Briseis to the huts at the other end of the harbor. If he wanted to be there before them, he had to leave soon. There was no sense in letting the Prince think he had abandoned his lover. So he stood up and walked firmly over to Eudorus who stood near the middle of the boat shouting orders._

_Eudorus saw his approach out of the corner of his eyes and smiled. There would be no long speeches, no drawn out goodbyes. They were long time comrades, brothers of the sword; there was no need for a sorrowful parting. Both men clasped arms, Eudorus knowing he had earned the respect of the great man before him. "Good luck my lord." _

"_And you as well Eudorus." Achilles released Eudorus' arm. Casambus came forward informing his new leader that the ship was ready. The Myrmidons new leader gave Achilles a final glance before getting back to work. Patrocleus stood off to one side and now took his turn bidding Achilles goodbye. _

_They peered at each other for a few moments then embraced one another in a manly hug. Patrocleus was first to speak up his voice full of emotion "Are you sure about this Achilles? We could take you and Briseis with us. You know Aunt Thetis will be devastated if you do not return."_

_Achilles simply shook his head watching as Patrocleus lowered his. He grasped his cousin's shoulders firmly. "You are a Myrmidon now Patrocleus; follow Eudorus and heed his words. I know you will make me proud." The cousins shared a silent moment before Achilles broke away walking off the ship and onto the dock. His eyes followed the boat as it began to drift away from the harbor. No longer part of their world he swung himself up onto Argetis. ""Come on then, you and I have a previous engagement." Argetis whinnied in response shaking his head from left to right. Little droplets of moisture splashed here and there causing the warrior to laugh. He patted the horse's mane. "Hey now alright, alright; you are right. Let us not keep Briseis waiting." _

_Argetis whinnied again then galloped off down the harbor. _

_

* * *

_

_B__riseis grumbled under her breath certain that at any moment she would go mad. It had been pointless to wear her cloak and hood. By the time they had left the city walls, it was already thoroughly drenched. Now it clung to her body soaking the dress underneath and making her feel rather uncomfortable. Of course, she noted Hector had not faired any better. His hood was dangerously close to blocking his view and every so often, he pushed it back. Finally frustrated to no end he flipped if off completely. The wet tangles of hair stuck to his forehead, tiny waterfalls rushing down his cheeks._

_It was such an undignified look for the normally regal Hector. He rode with shoulders back, chin high in such a distinguished manner but the image was marred by how utterly ridiculous he appeared. Briseis was barely able to contain her amusement, covering her mouth lest he hear her snickering. _

"_Finding something humorous in my appearance?" Hector kept his eyes straight ahead when he addressed her. _

"_What…no… of course not cousin." Try as she might Briseis was unable to hold back her laughter anymore. She looked over at Hector only to double over in a fit of hysterics._

_Hector ran a hand through the slick locks a frown on his handsome face. "You are looking no better Briseis." He watched as she lifted a petite hand to push back her hood and laughed harder when tangles of wet curls invaded her vision. _

_As always, Hector found that her laughter was contagious and soon he too succumbed to it. "It has not rained this hard in quite a long time. Do you remember the last time cousin?"_

"_The summer before you wed Andromache. She had yet to arrive in Troy, it was a month beforehand if I recall." Briseis answered with a smile. "We went on an outing into the woods, at Paris' behest of course" she rolled her eyes. Paris and his schemes; she could not count how many times both she and Hector had been dragged into them. "You were going to leave him in that ditch. Let him climb out of it himself was all you kept shouting. Granted he was not as hurt as he pretended to be but still, your own brother. Lucky for you I was there to be the voice of reason."_

_Hector threw his head back and laughed, "Reason? Lucky? You said if I refused to help him, you would tell my father who stole his favorite saddle. If I wanted to live to inherit the throne someday, I had to pull the fool out. Father would have had me whipped if he found out. Besides, I did tell Paris not to go running off through the forest like a lunatic. He never would have slipped down that embankment in the first place had he listened to me. I think we both know how well my warnings work on him."_

_Briseis nodded her head agreeing wholeheartedly, "If you tell him not to do something and he will turn around and do it anyway just to prove you wrong. One of these days that attitude is going to get him killed." _

_At those words, Hectors smile faded a bit, "It almost did. The trip to Sparta; I thought if I brought Paris along that maybe just maybe it would grow him up a bit. Show him that he had duties and responsibilities as a Prince of Troy. Instead, he woos Helen, steals her from Menelaus and smuggles her on board our vessel. Briseis, I tell you when he revealed her to me all I wished to do to my little brother was throw him overboard. I should have sent her back to Sparta immediately but Paris would have been quick to follow her, so in love with her he was. Of course I see now that…he truly is."_

_Briseis sighed, "Before this war began I would have agreed with you without question. Paris has been 'in love' so many times with so many women it is unbelievable to think him truly capable of actually feeling such an emotion. Had Helen never come here and had the Greeks not followed, so many of those who have died might be alive. Yet had they not Paris might never have learned the dire consequences of his actions and I would not have…" she stopped suddenly averting her gaze nervously. "Many things would have been different."_

_Hector needed no further prompting to know that Briseis wished to end that particular topic of conversation. They rode onward in easy silence both lost in their own thoughts until the harbor came into view. He spied Achilles at once patiently waiting for them to arrive. There was a glimpse of smile on his once adversaries face when he saw Briseis. It vanished quickly however when those same sharp eyes rested upon him. "Briseis, tell me something…are you truly in love with him?"_

_Her eyes were locked on Achilles but they closed at Hectors question. Though she was well aware of how she felt she was hesitant to speak them aloud. The words were there on the tip of her tongue, waiting for the perfect moment to express the emotions Achilles stirred in her. For now though, she was compelled to keep them locked away. Sparing her cousin a weak smile she replied, "I think, perhaps, we were meant to meet as we did. The gods work in mysterious ways that we can not hope to fully understand."_

"_He saved your life, I understand that. For that I am in his debt." Hector rubbed a hand over his neck flicking the droplets of moisture away._

"_It is more than that. He did save my life but I think…I think I may have saved his as well." Briseis looked forward her brow furrowed in thought as she gazed over at Achilles. He stood proudly his eyes unwavering as they rode closer and closer. _

_Hector, startled by the comment, wished to question her further but he saw Achilles walking towards them with quick purposeful strides. Whatever she had meant would be forever a mystery to him. He halted his horse and slide down from atop the saddle _

_Wasting no time, Achilles stepped towards Briseis' horse ready to scoop her into his arms. Though it had only been a short time since they parted, he craved to hold her close to him and now that she was there, he was going to do just that. The look in her eyes told him that she too had longed for this moment._

_Briseis felt Achilles strong hands reach around her waist and allowed him to pull her down. She wrapped her arms about his neck burying her face in the crook of his neck. As her feet met the dock below, she pulled away but he swiftly brought her close again. He leaned down brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Delicate lasted only a short time, the kiss grew ever more passionate as they clung to each other._

_Standing nearby, Hector looked increasingly uncomfortably and he quelled the need to intervene. Their intimacy so clearly on display for all to see made this even more difficult. He had to admit however that Briseis looked happier than he had ever seen her. As much as he hated to interrupt them, he did wish to return to his wife and son. The sooner he saw them off the sooner he could do so. _

_They parted slowly when Hector cleared his throat yet their hands remained clasped. Achilles brushed a wet strand of hair out of her face before peering over at the prince. It was not in his nature to acknowledge gratitude toward anyone still he offered a nod of thanks to the prince._

_Hector walked towards the couple. "I must return to the palace." He spared Briseis a loving glance before fixing Achilles with complete seriousness. "Her life is in your hands." _

_Achilles gazed down at Briseis with affection. "I will protect her at all costs; you have my word prince of Troy." He looked between Briseis and Hector "I will let you say goodbye." He released her hands and traveled back to where Argetis waited._

_A part of her heart was breaking as Briseis embraced Hector one last time. "My dear Hector, I am going to miss you so much."_

"_The priests may not like it but I assure you we will not forget you. Please, take care of yourself." Hector replied praying that his voice did not crack as he whispered, "It may be hard seeing as you will be with him but do try and stay out of trouble."_

_A small laugh escaped them both as she pulled away. "Keep Troy safe Hector. You will have your hands full making sure Paris does not cause anymore wars." She sniffled releasing his hands. "Goodbye Hector." Briseis turned afraid she would start crying again. She walked over to Achilles who took her hands in his own and she looked back at Hector one final time._

_Hector looked on with sad eyes and whispered "Goodbye Briseis." Then he turned back to his steed readying himself for the ride back to Troy._

_The screams of people along the dock ended any thought of leaving for Hector and Achilles. They each drew their swords, battle instincts taking over. Achilles shielded Briseis with his body ready to fight off anyone that might wish to do her harm. Immediately he spotted several thundering horses plowing towards them nearly trampling those who got in the way. "It's Menelaus…I believe its time for you to leave Prince." Achilles shouted out to Hector. _

_Hector caught his attention when he yelled, "It is not me he wants, it is you Achilles. Get Briseis and yourself out of here, before it is too late." _

_Any attempt either could have made to escape would have been for nothing. More horses were fast approaching from behind. How could Menelaus' men get behind them?" Achilles gripped the sword in his hand even tighter preparing for battle. "Were surrounded there are more riders coming from behind." _

_Hector now divided his attention between both groups. The Spartans were bearing down on them hard. There would be no escaping for any of them. "It seems as if we shall have to fight on the same side this time." He peered over at Briseis; though he could see she was tremble, her eyes portrayed no fear. _

_An arrow flew through the air and landed near the feet of Argetis. The steed reared back dangerously almost clobbering Briseis who backed away in fright. Achilles quickly grabbed the reigns with one hand trying his best to calm the beast down. Soon the beast had calmed allowing the warrior to focus on the current predicament._

_Menelaus halted his men with a wave of his hand then glared at his opponents. "Well well, what have we here? The Mighty Achilles and the brave Prince Hector, ready to fight side by side against me and without your men Achilles. Did they abandon you to save their own pathetic lives?" His men mimicked his caustic laughter as they climbed down from their horses' swords at the ready. _

"_Only one man here lives a pathetic existence and it is you Menelaus. Should you not be sailing back to Sparta with your tail tucked between your legs, hmm?" Achilles snarled_

_Menelaus fixed an icy stare on Achilles. He would not be made a fool of, not by any man. "Your tongue grows as clever as Odysseus' but you forget yourself boy. No man humiliates a Spartan and lives to tell of it. " His eyes pivoted to Briseis and his voice dripped with sarcasm "And when your dead that pretty pet of yours will make a fine new wife for me. I dare say I will enjoy her immensely."_

_Achilles eyes bore into Menelaus with enormous hostility as he heard Briseis whimper softly behind him. She had already been treated to Spartan 'hospitality' once there would be no repeats, not as long as he lived. Raising his sword he announced venomously "You won't have eyes tonight; you won't have ears or a tongue. You will wander the underworld blind, deaf and dumb. And all the dead will know this is Menelaus, the fool who thought he could kill Achilles."_

"_It is you Achilles who will be in the land of the dead before the sun fades this day." He shifted his gaze to Hector who had stepped up beside Achilles with the same menacing glare plastered on his face. "Do not fret Prince, you and I will share blows once I have displaced this traitor."_

_An unsuspecting Spartan who stood next to his King suddenly groaned in pain. All eyes turned toward the soldier. One arrow protruded from his neck blood beginning to seep down his armor. He fell to the ground his face colliding with the wet wood below. _

_Menelaus looked from his dead soldier then back up to see who had made the shot. He growled when he saw just who it was. How dare that impudent whelp fire upon him and his men._

_The group of horses that had been riding in from behind arrived, coming to a swift stop behind Achilles, Hector and Briseis. The men began to dismount lining up in formation and drawing their weapons. Hector breathed a sigh of relief at the realization that they were his men. Aid had been sent but how had his father known? The man leading them, the one who had taken the first shot at the Spartans was not a Trojan at all. _

_Achilles smirked at the new arrival, "You my friend are always late for the fun." _

_Odysseus handed his bow off to another soldier before drawing his sword. "And yet I am always on time to save your skin." Nodding his head to Hector, "I brought some of your men Prince Hector. They are yours to command." _

_Questions ran around Hector's head but they would have to wait. He immediately took control of his men who bowed their heads in acknowledgement. "Bion, take my cousin and hide her in one of these fisherman's huts. I want no harm to come to her. Do you understand?" Bion nodded his head and that was all Hector needed. "Go!" Bion did as he was told but was cautious in how he approached the woman. _

"_Lady Briseis, will you come with me." Achilles glared down at the hand that lay on Briseis' arm and Bion swallowed before replying, "The Prince has ordered me to find a safe place for her to hide." _

_Though Achilles detested having Briseis out of his sight, it was better for both of them if she was. Therefore, he acquiesced allowing Bion to take a firmer hold of Briseis. She glanced at her lover before following after the Trojan. _

_Menelaus was fuming as he watched this all happen. He noted that with the appearance of the Trojans and Odysseus his men's eagerness to fight seemed to be diminishing. He to had been more confident in taking Achilles life before Odysseus' arrival. No matter he was still in control of the situation. "So you dare defy me as well King of Ithaca? It makes no difference you will suffer the same as he."_

"_If you are not careful you will share the same fate as your brother. It is over Menelaus, the treaty has been signed. You attack the Prince now and you will have violated that agreement. Just accept defeat and return to your kingdom while you still can." Odysseus remarked trying to reason with the irrational King. It was all for naught though and deep down he knew it._

"_Enough of your words Ithacan; they bore me as they always have. You will not force your cowardice upon me. Spartans, ATTACK!" Menelaus bellowed _

_The final battle had begun. _

_

* * *

_

_Tbc: Oh I know I know, another cliffhanger. However, is it not more fun this way? There is about to be a huge smack down at the harbor. Who will win? Who is going to lose? Will Achilles be killed? Will Hector? Find out in the next chapter.  Remember to leave those reviews. _


	16. The End of the Line

_**A Change In Action**_

_**By Chrissykat**_

_**Disclaimer:** Hey again all my faithful readers, I want to start by saying thanks to all of you who have hung in there with me throughout this entire story. Though it has been a good 2 years since the movie came out your interest in this tale is fantastic. I am hopeful you will continue to read the little story I have put together and maybe the one-shot I have planned next. However, let us get back to A Change in Action. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. The last clash is about to take place, which some of you have been just anxiously waiting for. I apologize if the battle scenes suck but I am just not very talented when it comes to writing such things. For now, sit back and enjoy the mayhem that is about to ensue. Read, review and enjoy!_

_Chapter 15: The End of the Line_

"_If you are not careful you will share the same fate as your brother." Odysseus stared down the Spartan King. "The war is over Menelaus, the treaty has been signed. Attack the Prince now and you will have violated that agreement. Accept defeat and return to your kingdom with some small amount of dignity left." In his heart, Odysseus knew his plea was for naught._

"_Enough of your words Odysseus; they bore me now as they always have. You will not force your cowardice upon me." Menelaus turned to his men and with insane rage in his eyes, "Spartans, ATTACK" He pointed his sword towards the Trojans and their allies before charging forward along with his men._

_The final battle had begun._

_As always, Achilles wasted no time in taking out his first opponent. Moving with catlike ease his sword sliced through soldier after soldier. One Spartan, who approached on Achilles left met with a quick end as the Myrmidon leader spun to the right, Achilles sword plunged straight into the soldiers back. With indifference, Achilles ran forward, leapt into the air, and as he came down stabbed another Spartans through the neck. _

_Withdrawing his own sword from an enemies gut, Hector pushed forward. His resolve to survive this fight remained strong; the promise he made to Andromache fresh in his mind. Hector dodged another attack, ducking before the soldier could take off his head. Caught off guard by the Princes quickness, the Spartan soon found Hector's sword deep in his chest before everything went dark. Hector watched the body hit the ground before running forward once more. His eyes spotted Menelaus who stood not far away, brandishing his sword with a look of pure fury on his face. _

_Odysseus, like Paris, was more skilled with the bow, but his sword skills were nothing to frown upon. He was not as fierce on the battlefield as Hector or as callous in the taking of lives as Achilles but he fought with strategy on his side. Every movement was carefully planned through, each step coming together to form a dangerous dance. His eyes analyzed every movement his opponent made. The soldier before him now favored his left side. Known as a master of trickery, Odysseus easily shifted to his right and as the Spartan moved to intercept, the Ithacan King slid back to the left grabbing the soldier around the neck. Before his opponent could blink, Odysseus had slit his throat letting the body drop to the ground. _

_Plowing through any Trojan soldier that dared attack him, Menelaus was quickly succumbing to the madness that had overtaken him. Killing Achilles should have been such an easy task. The plan had been simple enough; capture Achilles and his wench at the harbor than force the beautiful Trojan to watch as the life poured out of her lover. Prince Hector being with them was a blessed gift; however, Odysseus showing up with a hoard of Trojan soldiers was not accounted for. Another traitor to deal with and he would deal with Ithaca's king in due time. For now, his sole mission was to get to Achilles; he would make that man beg for his life. _

_Menelaus would not have to wait long; Achilles was running full speed towards him. Grinning, Menelaus beckoned Achilles to fight him by pointing his sword out at the blond haired warrior. The grin faded though when several Spartans rushed the Myrmidon forcing Achilles to halt his motion towards their leader. Just when he thought his fun was on hold, Hector appeared in the crowd. The Prince's eyes focused on Menelaus as he swiftly approached. Sparta's King yelled out a battle cry and soon he and Hector were face to face. "Ah, Prince Hector. Shame your brother is not here to witness your demise. Than again if he were he would probably cling to you like a babe and beg you not to fight."_

_Hector snarled angrily, "Leave my brother out of this Menelaus. We both know this has nothing to do with him." _

"_It has everything to do with that sniveling bastard. I came here for my honor and his every breath insults me. He may hide behind the walls of your city but when your body is lying in the dust those walls will fall and then I will have my revenge." Menelaus growled and the fight between the two royals continued. Breathing hard both their swords came together, eyes boring into each other. They pulled away quickly, circling each other slowly._

"_You want me to look upon your soldiers and tremble? Well I see them; I see a group of foolish men brought on a suicidal mission to quench another man's need for vengeance." The words rolled off Hector's tongue with spite._

_Menelaus rushed towards Hector with an angry scream but the Prince moved out of the way. Turning to face Hector, Menelaus sneered "Careful boy, my mercy is near it limit."_

_Hector gripped his own sword tightly, eyes full of fire, "Oh I have seen the limits of your mercy and I tell you now, you will not win today". Hector was finished talking. He rallied his strength and once more engaged Sparta's King._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Achilles watched the interplay between Hector and Menelaus. Prince Hector was a well-trained fighter that much was certain. He moved from opponent to opponent almost as swiftly as Achilles himself did. Returning his focus back to the three soldiers who were eager for his blood, he lost sight of the battling royalty. _

_Quickly Hector realized that in his insanity Menelaus was a far more dangerous opponent than he was when sane. The need for vengeance had poisoned the old warriors mind; for a man already known for spearing his enemies to the city gates, this was a frightening revelation. _

_Things only grew worse as Hector bent to avoid a blow from Menelaus sword, his left foot slipped in a mucky puddle and he landed painfully on his side. He groaned in irritation but quickly rolled to avoid being impaled by his enemy. Unfortunately, not fast enough as he felt a searing pain rip through his left. Hector looked down to see a large gash across his upper leg and his blood starting to trickle down. _

"_Pathetic weakling, I could kill you right now and take your city but I think I shall use you to destroy Troy. Right now, however, I have other matters to attend to that far outweigh our little grudge match. I shall end Achilles existence, take his whore, and then we will see just how grand an army Troy has without its leader." Menelaus laughed as he kicked Hector then moved away through the battling soldiers. _

_Hector closed his eyes in agony, grasping his leg he tried to stand back up. His attempts met with failure as he collapsed back to the ground. Fear filled eyes watched as Menelaus prowled towards Briseis's hiding place. His cousin was in terrible danger and he could do nothing to stop it. _

_Once she was led into the hut, Briseis had immediately found a hiding place. She knelt, now, besides a large tower of wooden boxes. The smell of the hut was rather nauseating but Briseis blocked it out as she prayed. Achilles and Hector were out there, fighting for their own lives, for hers, and she prayed the gods would do them no harm. _

_The soldier who had accompanied her stood near the door, ready to attack any enemy that tried to enter. He looked over at her as best he could while maintaining his vigil and gave her a polite nod. Briseis smiled back then looked upwards, her hands clutched at the shells around her neck as she prayed. _

_Sounds of the fighting grew closer to the hut with each passing moment. Screams of dying men, and the roaring of those who had vanquished another pounded in her ears and Briseis desperately wanted to shut them out and think only of Achilles. _

_A crashing from behind caught her attention as the door of the hut splintered inwards. Crouching still, Briseis peered around the boxes and bit back a cry of terror at the menacing form that stood in the doorway. _

_Ladon gathered his courage and with a final glance at the woman he swore his prince he would protect, strode forward to face the Spartan King. Briseis watched helplessly as the fight began and ended just as quickly. In a matter of moments, the Trojan man lay dead at Menelaus feet. The King stepped over the corpse, fully entering the hut. _

_Briseis averted her gaze, trying to slow her breathing so as not to give away her position. Desperately she looked around for something, anything she could use to defend herself. She jumped when she felt two large hands come down on her shoulders. _

"_To late for prayer priestess…no one left to save you now." Menelaus whispered in her ear looking very pleased._

_Achilles pulled his sword out of the last of his challengers and let his eyes roam over the field of battle. Slowly the numbers of Spartan soldiers was dwindling. Searching through the leftover soldiers Achilles spotted Hector lying on the ground. The Prince was alive, he could tell that much by how Hector continually tried to pull himself up off the ground. If Hector was incapacitated, then where had Menelaus gone? A feeling of dread began to pull at Achilles insides. Fast on his feet as always he was at Hector's side with barely any interference from the remaining Spartan troops. _

_The prince looked up at him and shook his head sorrowfully, "I failed…I made a stupid mistake… it does not matter, go now, Menelaus is going after Briseis. Hurry…Go!" _

_Hector need not of bothered with his warning, inside Achilles had already known where Menelaus was heading. He had not planned to let the Spartan bastard live for much longer but if he harmed Briseis in any way it would be a slow and painful death that Menelaus would meet. Achilles feet were already in motion before Hector could utter his demand. Protecting Briseis was the only thing in mind as he ran toward the hut she was taken to._

_Menelaus snatched a handful of Briseis' hair pulling her to her feet getting much pleasure at her wincing. She brought one of her own hands up to try and pull his hand away only to have him spin her around to face him. His meaty hand clasped around her neck nearly cutting off her air supply while the other braced the back of her neck. "I lost this war because of your little romance." As he spoke, his grip tightened at the back of her neck, his nails digging into the skin._

_However excruciating it was to do so, Briseis stared angrily at him and spoke through clenched teeth, "Your brother lost this war for you because of his own arrogance." _

_The ferocious glare he gave would have scared others but Briseis would not cower. He dragged her to his left then tossed her at the wooden boxes she had hidden behind before. She crashed through the boxes and landed on the ground hard. Thankfully, she was able to brace her fall and shield herself from serious injury. The boxes plummeted to the ground around her, most shattering on impact with the floor. _

_Stunned but still conscious Briseis searched frantically for something, anything to defend herself. Finally, her hand settled over a sharp piece of wood, no doubt part of one of the shattered boxes. Just as she had tucked it tight to her side, Menelaus came back into view standing over her. The beast of a man grabbed her by the hair nearly ripping it out as he pulled her to her feet. _

"_Achilles made you his woman but he shall be dead soon enough and you, you will be my slave in Sparta. A Trojan whore, scrubbing my floors and of course at night…" He left the sentiment open smirking and laughing at his own crude, disgusting thoughts._

_Without blinking an eye, she brought the wooden shard up and slammed it down into Menelaus' neck. Inside she sighed when it sank through his skin, drawing blood almost at once. Briseis recalled Achilles words to her and whispered them to the dying King. "Nothing is easier." _

_Menelaus' eyes were wide as the blood continued to flow from his neck. Only when he fell to his knees did Briseis pull the piece of wood out his neck causing even more blood to spurt out. Menelaus glared up at her blood trickling down his mouth, "I die…you die wench." One final intake of air and he fell over. As he landed face down, how outstretched hand caught a nearby torch stand. It crashed to the floor igniting the remains of the wooden crates. The blaze quickly barred any escape Briseis had planned to make. _

_Before long, the smoke from the fire filled the hut. The very thought that she was going to die in such a way was terrifying. Then she heard it, there was a voice shouting her name and a figure emerged on the other side of the flames. Relief flooded her soul as she recognized who it was. _

_Achilles came into the entryway of the hut at full speed but stopped short in front of the fire. He could see Menelaus' body lying on the floor, the corpse already beginning to burn. His eyes panned to his love trapped behind the wall of fire. "Briseis…hang on." _

_Briseis sunk to her knees coughing. It was getting harder and harder to breath; the air was so hot around her. _

_It was now or never, sheathing his sword, Achilles took several steps back before running forward and diving through the flames. He landed on the other side and immediately made his way to Briseis' side. _

"_Come with me." Achilles voice was smooth and husky as he spoke. She slipped her arms up around his neck and then he lifted her into his own as he stood up. The muscles in his legs screamed at the action but he ignored it. There was still the fire to deal with and it was slowly engulfing the hut. He had to get them both out of there and fast._

_Making the only decision he could Achilles shielded her body with his own as best as he could then took a running jump through the flames. He could feel the skin on his arms burning and saw the edge of Briseis' dress catch fire as they passed through. Once they were outside, he set her down and put out the fire on her dress. He drew his sword ready to head back into combat. _

_One surviving Spartan soldier came at them and Achilles stood up. When the soldier raised his sword above his head, Achilles took the opportunity, running the man through with his own sword. He turned around ready to take out the next to attack but he calmed when he realized that they all were killed or had fled. _

_With Menelaus gone, Odysseus and Hector's men had easily routed the Spartans. Several Trojan soldiers were aiding Hector, helping him to his feet. Spotting Achilles, Odysseus made his way over to the couple. "Are you both alright?"_

_Achilles nodded then looked down at Briseis who was smiling tiredly up at him. "Yes, yes we are both fine now." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. _

_Briseis sighed at the affectionate gesture before pulling away. "Hector, where is Hector? Is he alright?" _

"_He fairs well, the gash in his leg will be taken care of as soon as he returns to the palace." Odysseus spoke up as he gestured to where Hector was being helped onto his horse. The Ithacan sobered instantly remembering just what awaited Hector back in Troy. "I am afraid I had to be the barer of bad news for him and now for you lady."_

_Rising to her feet with the help of Achilles, Briseis looked quizzically at her lover and then to his friend. Fear began to grow in the pit of her stomach at the way Odysseus was looking at her. "I do not…what has happened?"_

_Sighing Odysseus stepped closer running a hand over the back of his neck. "There was an attack on your uncle shortly after we signed the treaty…Priam did not survive the attack. I am sorry."_

_For a moment, it did not click in her mind but when it did, Briseis felt as if she had been kicked in the chest. All she could manage was a sharp intake of air before she collapsed against Achilles. _

_Achilles held her as she wept. He peered over at Odysseus a sad look on his face, "What of the culprits, have they been captured?" Priam had been a good King, decent, and a far better man than any other King, save Odysseus, he knew. He mourned the passing of a man who had earned his respect._

_Odysseus watched with sympathetic eyes as he spoke, "The priests at fault fled by the time I returned to hall. Prince Paris has men searching the entire palace and we alerted the guards at the city gates upon our departure." He leaned down looking at the woman in Achilles arms, "Once Hector returns I believe it will not be long before they are found and made to pay, of that I am sure"._

_Briseis sniffled peering up at Odysseus before nodding and then lowering her eyes once again. It was her fault, deep inside she knew this to be true. Archeptolemus had taken revenge upon her Uncle because Priam had not executed her. "I have done this to my family," she whispered against Achilles shoulder._

_Cradling her close, Achilles shook his head and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Briseis do not ever think that. Look at me." He lifted her face with one finger under her chin. "You are not to blame. Whoever was behind killing Priam has an agenda all their own, planned long before any of this. As for your cousin's injuries, he is a warrior and like any warrior he will fight and die to protect those he loves." He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. _

_Achilles helped her to stand up and let her go. He knew she wanted to speak with Hector before they parted ways. Watching Briseis wander over to her cousin, he winced. The adrenaline slowing down brought on the pain of his injuries. Achilles looked down at the red and raw flesh of his arms. Diving through the flames had left them in poor condition but nothing that would not heal in time. He smirked, thinking back on it. Without blinking an eye, he had walked through fire to save Briseis and without a doubt; he would do it again should a time ever come again. _

"_One of these days you are going to run out of lives my friend." Odysseus, who had moved away during the couple's tender moment, now reappeared. "I am glad that today is not that day."_

"_You are not the only one." His eyes lingered on Briseis as she held Hectors hands, speaking softly to her cousin. "So King Priam was betrayed by his own priests?"_

_Odysseus grimaced, "Bad business all around, but more shocking was Paris' quick action in taking charge of the situation. I dare say he may yet have minor potential as a leader. Time will tell I suppose." _

_Achilles merely nodded. The future… after his mothers warning he had given no thought beyond the glory he would achieve here in Troy. Now the future lay before him like a vast desert. Shaking off such serious thoughts for the moment, he grinned at his old friend. "I trust the King of Ithaca was not maimed in this little skirmish." _

"_No serious damage done. I can not say the same for you however." Odysseus peered at the burns on Achilles arms, "We should have a healer look at your arms" _

_Waving off the other mans appeal Achilles replied, "There will be time for that later. My concerns now lie elsewhere." Once more, his blue eyes turned their gaze upon Briseis. _

"_I believe I would have to be blind not to see that much Achilles." Odysseus own gaze drifted over to the small Trojan woman. "There has been quite a change since your men captured her." _

_Achilles peered over at his friend with a puzzled look, "Nothing has changed except that Greece is free of that sack of wine and his loathsome brother." _

_Shaking his head Odysseus placed a hand on Achilles shoulder, "Do not pretend to be oblivious to what I speak of"._

"_You think I have changed? You think she has turned me into a weaker man. Clever Odysseus, you are wrong." Achilles scoffed._

"_And you misunderstand my meaning. I did not say the change in you was a terrible thing. In fact, I rather think this new Achilles is an improvement." The seriousness in his tone began to fade as Odysseus dropped his hand to his side._

_Another puzzled look passed over Achilles face. "There are times when I do not understand what your meaning is; this is definitely one of those times." _

_Odysseus looked over at Briseis. She had released Hectors hands a smile curving her lips as she watched her cousin ride off. "I saw the look in your eyes when that hut caught fire with her inside. For the first time since I have known you, you actually feared something."_

_Achilles shook his head trying to deny the Ithacans words, "Never, I fear nothing you know this to be true." _

"_But you do. You feared for her life, feared you would not reach her in time; feared Menelaus had already killed her. It was all plain to see in your eyes". Odysseus paused "You went into a burning building for her. The Achilles of old would have only done such a thing for his mother and his cousin. Certainly not for some Trojan girl he had just met. I told you once, fear is useful". _

_Briseis' quiet approach halted the conversation for the time being. She wrapped her arms around her chest giving both men a shy smile. _

_Achilles opened his arms pulling her close to his chest. Try as he might Achilles knew that the King of Ithaca was right and oddly enough, that realization did not bother him. True Briseis' presence had complicated so many things but he did not regret any of it._

_Odysseus looked on nearby with mild amusement. He quickly covered it up as he addressed Briseis. "Lady, you have my deepest sympathies for your loss. Priam was a good king."_

"_Thank you and thank you for coming to my cousins' aid." Briseis said softly._

"_It is time for peace to take hold of our countries." Odysseus spoke plainly than glanced up at Achilles. "What will you do now?"_

_Achilles smiled down at Briseis grinned. "A question I have been asking myself. Without a boat we have few options of where to go now."_

_Odysseus nodded but the biggest grin broke out across his face. "Do not be so sure about that my friend." At Achilles puzzled expression, Odysseus gestured to the docks._

_Both Achilles and Briseis turned to see what had captured the Kings attention. _

_TBC_

_I know another cliffhanger and you probably know just what our couple is going to see but I wanted to write it this way. Now the ending it still solidifying in my mind so do not be surprised if I throw in a final twist. Please leave a little review._


	17. Into the West

**A Change in Action**

**By Chrissykat**

**Disclaimer**: I know you have all been waiting patiently for this chapter and I am so glad that you bore with me for so long. I really wanted to this chapter to be one of the best. It is my hope that I have succeeded in that respect. If not than I give you my sincerest apologies. Sadly, we are coming to the end of my Troy Saga. After this chapter will be the Epilogue. I want to thank you all for your wonderful feedback throughout this entire story. Please enjoy this last chapter of A Change In Action.

Chapter 16: Into the West

As far back as Achilles could remember the only time he had felt contentment was when he was on the battlefield. Even than the sword or spear held firmly in his calloused hand, dispatching an enemy brought only a brief instant of the contentment he felt now.

Achilles glanced over at the reason for this feeling. Briseis sat across from him putting sab on his fiercely red arms than lightly wrapped some soft cloth around the burns. He winced slightly, "By the gods, be careful woman".

"I would have been finished with this quite some time ago if you would just hold still." She spoke without looking up at him, her hands moving to place more sab on one of the burns. Briseis sighed when he moved once again "Stop fidgeting". Peering up from her work, she gave him a mildly amused, somewhat annoyed smirk. "I should think you of all people would be able to handle this better than a child would." Teasing and provoking each other had become second nature. They each enjoyed seeing the others reactions and neither could resist drawing the other into a battle of wits.

Achilles knew that she was baiting him, daring him to enter into another contest of the minds. Briseis was beautiful, fiery spirited, strong, but also delicate as a woman should be. She was the only woman, besides his mother, that could get away with remarks like that. However, he was not about to just give her the victory "Well, I should think a former priestess would have learned to bandage wounds without causing further injury."

Briseis pulled a bit tight on the bandage as she finished. Looking up she waited for a reaction but was disappointed when none was forthcoming. Not one to give up easily, "I am shocked, the brave Achilles, brought to cries of pain by a mere slip of a woman. Oh, I wonder who I shall tell first." Done with the bandaging, she stood up and began cleaning up.

Her mouth was as sharp as it was gorgeous. Achilles took hold of her arm pulling her into his lap. "You little minx, you would damage my reputation. I cannot have that. I shall have to stop that mouth of yours."

"You had better do it quickly; else I am quite certain I shall run on deck and tell all your men, starting with your dear cousin." Briseis remarked with dramatic emphasis as she wrapped her arms around Achilles neck. "Can you imagine what they will do to you?"

Before she could make anymore-idle threats, Achilles attacked her soft lips with his own, feeling her fingers automatically run through his hair. After days of being apart, the urge to hold her petite body close to him was overwhelming. He indulged in that need, raining kissing down her face and onto her neck.

Briseis let her hands run through his hair before wrapping her arms around his neck. During those few days in Troy without him, she had felt empty and incomplete. As his kisses drifted to her neck, she tilted her head back to give Achilles better access to the tender flesh. She nearly purred in delight when his lips began suckling at the sensitive skin there.

Achilles skilled fingers delicately removed the pins holding her dress up and than quickly discarded them. Pulling away from her neck, he peeled the wet fabric down her body. With help from Briseis, it hit the floor, than gently he pressed her back down onto the bed.

Worried that he would do further injury to his arms Briseis put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Careful, you have healing to do."

"Healing can come later; right now I intend to ravish you within an inch of your life." Achilles smirked before kissing her again, this time with more passion. He cared little about the burns on his arms; the sab Briseis had put on had already dulled any pain he might have been feeling. In a few days, the burns would be nothing but a memory.

Knowing she could not dissuade him, she returned his kiss with equal fervor. Her fingers worked on stripping his tunic and wrap off. Before long, they both lay naked in each other's arms. Achilles hovered above her, his hands gliding over her skin.

Briseis eyes closed as Achilles hands grazed her thighs. If someone had told her months ago, that she would ever experience this kind of passion with a man she would have simply laughed, so devoted to Apollo she had been. Achilles coming into her world may have been disruptive, but in the end he had saved her, made her happier than she had been since she was a small child.

Achilles kissed her lips once more and further thoughts about her past or future vanished. Trailing his lips down her body, he nipped at the valley between her breasts. She whimpered when he set his attentions on her delicate peaks and Briseis hands once more crept through his unruly locks.

He thoroughly enjoyed how she responded to him and moved from one sweet nipple to the other. Before long, he drew away from her magnificent breasts and made his way further down her body.

Briseis felt his lips moving away from where they had been giving her so much pleasure. Her disappointment soon dwindled when his mouth began nuzzling at her core. At the first touch of his mouth on her womanhood, her body nearly leapt off the bed forcing Achilles to take hold of her hips to steady her. He peered up to see that she still had her eyes closed but now her hands were holding tight to the sheets beneath them.

Her fingers gripped the sheets she laid upon as she arched against his mouth. His mouth sent her past caring; she cried out loudly. Briseis opened her eyes halfway to look down at her lover but closed them when he dragged his tongue back up her body. He lingered at her breasts swiping his tongue along the rosy nipples before continuing upwards to claim her mouth once more.

The need to breathe forced him away from her lips as he settled between her thighs, his eyes silently asking permission.

She was always amazed that a man who was such a force on the battlefield, this man who brought swift death to his enemies, could be so gentle when it came to lovemaking. Reaching up, Briseis touched his face and pulled his lips back down to her. The movement brought a gasp from both of them as Achilles slowly slid into her.

Achilles whispered her name as he slowly rocked against her. His hands held onto her hips. Her legs curled around his as he thrust into her and she met each thrust with one of her own. She looked up into his eyes and smiled before he leaned down to nip at the flesh of her neck.

It was pointless to hope that the slow pace they set would last long. Her nails began digging into his shoulders as he slid into her again and again. Quiet pants and gasps grew louder and louder. She was sure his fingers on her hips would leave the skin bruised. Her fingers were probably leaving their own bruises upon his back and she smiled inside at the thought.

Using his well-known strength, Achilles flipped them over so Briseis now sat straddling him.

At first all Briseis could register was shock at his sudden movement but this movement only increased the pleasure that was building up inside them both. Placing her hands on his chest Briseis began rocking up and down atop him. Her eyes closed and she let her head tilt backwards.

Achilles hands moved from her hips to cup her beautiful breasts. Though he longed to taste the twin peaks again, he loved watching the reactions she was having play across her face. Just watching her writhe above brought him ever closer to a most pleasurable end. She was a damn goddess; she was his goddess.

Tangible thought was beyond them both now as they moved as one. She leaned forward her nails scratching at his shoulders as she climbed towards the peak of ecstasy. His hands delved into her long brown locks, brushing them aside to nip at her lips. His hands gripped her hips and he sat up suddenly. Their rocking ceased, his hands steadying her in his lap. "Turn around" he whispered.

Briseis licked her bottom lip as she pulled herself off his lap. As she crawled away from him, his hands came around her waist and she gasped as he pulled her back towards him, his manhood sliding back inside her. Her hands clutched the sheets as he plunged into her and she cried out in pleasure. Achilles hands pulled her body up and she leaned her back against his chest moaning aloud with each stroke.

They rushed headlong toward the pinnacle together. Achilles hands cradled her breasts as they rocked faster and faster together. Briseis screamed his name with Achilles shouting her name.

For several minutes all Briseis saw was blackness as the world collapsed and faded away from her. Briseis let her body fall back down to the bed and Achilles tumbled down almost on top of her but at that moment, neither of them cared.

Breathing heavily, Achilles rolled onto his back, pulling Briseis practically limp body closer to him.

It took several minutes for Briseis to regain control of her limbs and her senses. Once she had, she could not help but giggle breathlessly. "Now… that…was certainly different."

Achilles looked down at her and smirked. "What can I say…you inspire me Briseis."

Grinning Briseis crawled up and lay atop his chest. Her lips nibbled on the skin of his chest before her sparkling brown eyes looked up into his brilliant blue ones. "Perhaps I can…inspire you into an encore performance."

"Inspire away my little vixen." Achilles said almost growling at such a prospect. He engulfed her lips with his own and their lovemaking began anew.

Hours Later

If Briseis was beautiful when awake, she was magnificently gorgeous when she slept. Lying on her stomach, she cuddled up next to him, one hand under her head while the other laid flat against the sheets. He lay on his side just watching her dream, those brown eyes he loved, fluttering underneath their lids.

She was completely exhausted after their many rounds of lovemaking and had quickly drifted off to sleep at his side. Though he too was quite tired, Achilles could not help but be astounded by his good fortune. He recalled his mother's prophecy. Thetis had been so sure that he would never return to Pthia should he sail to Troy. In a small sense, she was correct; a part of the Achilles of old was gone. Nothing about his fighting ability had changed; however, the part of him that cared for no one and nothing but glory had perished in Troy. That part of him would never return to Pthia. Perhaps, his mother had not foreseen Briseis in her visions.

Briseis had altered his perceptions on what happiness loving another could bring. Soon, they would be back in Pthia. Achilles could not wait to present the lovely maiden to his mother. The thought of actually seeing his home again had seemed out of reach. He recalled with a smirk just how it was he and Briseis came to be on this boat and back with the Myrmidons.

FLASHBACK

"Thank you and thank you for coming to my cousins' aid. Briseis spoke softly to the Ithacan King.

"It is time for peace to take hold of our countries lady. I am only sorry that so many had to die in order for peace to come about, especially a good man and good king like Priam. You have my sincerest condolences Lady Briseis." Odysseus spoke plainly glancing at the small woman.

Holding her head up high and holding back her tears, Briseis replied, "Thank you, I can only hope that my uncles' killers are brought to justice."

Odysseus nodded, "I am sure both Hector and Paris will do just that. The search was already underway when I arrived in the throne room and discovered what had befallen…what had occurred." His eyes moved to Achilles, attempting to lighten the mood, "And what will you do now?"

Achilles pondered Odysseus question as he smiled down at Briseis. "A question I have been asking myself. We have no boat and without a boat we have few options left open to us."

Odysseus nodded, understanding his friends' predicament until his eyes spotted a surprising development. The biggest grin broke out across the kings' face. "Do not be so sure about that my friend." Seeing Achilles puzzled expression, Odysseus gestured to the docks.

Briseis and Achilles turned to see what had captured Odysseus' attention. The sight that met them was surprising one but a welcome one as well. There, pulling into the harbor was the Myrmidon vessel.

Achilles pulled away from Briseis. He did not know whether he was glad to see his men or furious that they had so obviously disobeyed his command. Slowly he approached the boat, looking sternly up onto the deck where Patrocleus and Eudorus stood. Briseis drifted over slowly with Odysseus following.

When the vessel came to a complete stop, Achilles shouted up at them. "You violated my command."

Patrocleus looked down at his cousin with a smug grin. "Did you really think we would just leave you here cousin? After all, we can not very well let you have all the fun." Both he and Eudorus disembarked and before long stood before Achilles.

"I told you and the Myrmidons to leave these shores, you brought them back." Achilles look of disdain was difficult to maintain but he did so nonetheless.

"Apologies my lord, but we saw Menelaus and his men as we were starting away and as your young cousin said, well we simply could not let you fight alone." Eudorus bowed voicing the Myrmidons position with more professionalism than Patrocleus. Yet there was a hint of amusement in the grey eyes of Achilles lieutenant.

Achilles took another step towards the two men, his face still a mask of irritation but slowly his lips curved up into a smile. "Unfortunate that you did not make it back in time to…save my hide. However, King Odysseus, Prince Hector, and several Trojan soldiers took to your job with great skill. Perhaps next time."

Patrocleus looked somewhat downtrodden that he had missed another battle but shook it off, grateful that his cousin had survived the battle. However, the ridiculing comment of Achilles did not go unnoticed. "Well, now that we are here, we may as well take you and Briseis back to Pthia with us. That is, unless of course, you had another plan cousin, hmm?"

Briseis cleared her throat and approached the men from behind. "I do hate to interrupt your happy reunion but if you are finished with your manly banter, perhaps we could leave?" Her dress was still damp from the rains, and even with the sun shining, it was giving her a bit of a chill.

All three men looked at each other before all, Briseis and Odysseus included, began laughing. Achilles was the first to speak once the laughter had simmered down. "Well, men you heard the lady. I think it is time we head home."

A roaring cheer went up from the Myrmidons on aboard. Odysseus promised he would send word to Achilles once he had reached his own home in Ithaca. Once the final farewells were over Briseis took Achilles hand, and with Patrocleus and Eudorus, boarded the ship that would take her to her new home.

End Flashback

Achilles was broken from his thoughts by two pairs of dainty hands wrapping around his waist. During his contemplation, he had risen from the bed and stood near a corner of the room staring into nothingness. It appeared his lovely companion had noticed his absence. Taking hold of her hands Achilles turned around to gaze upon Briseis. She stood before him wearing nothing but the shell necklace around her neck and a smile on her face.

Briseis could tell by the look on his face that he surprised by her lack of clothes. In truth, it surprised her as well. Normally she would have pulled the sheet around her body or pulled on a dress, but that action seemed pointless. What was the point in covering her body up? If she wanted to be honest, it was rather freeing being completely naked in front of him, his eyes wandering over her skin.

"Must you always leave me in bed all alone? It gets very chilly without you there?" Briseis spoke softly as she drew closer to him.

In Achilles eyes, Briseis looked gorgeous naked. Her luscious brown locks hung around her golden brown shoulders. He pulled her closer until she was tight against his body. Her small hands went to his chest while his arms wrapped around her frame. "How about now, are you warm enough now?"

Laying her head against his warm chest, Briseis sighed, "Mmm, much better". She looked up into his eyes. He looked as weary as she felt. Something told her it was not for lack of being tired that had driven him from their bed. "What is wrong? What has you staring at walls instead of sleeping?"

Achilles peered down into her concerned face and smiled, "Nothing of great importance, just thinking about my mother. How surprised she will be upon my return and with a bride at my side as well."

Briseis sobered at bit at the mention of his mother but she was more shocked at the title of bride. She knew that he wanted her by his side; however, it never occurred to her that he would make her his wife. Biting her bottom lip, "You…you want to marry me?"

Amusement played across his face and he softly chuckled. "Briseis…of course I want to marry you. I keep no concubines or mistresses as you well know." Achilles face than grew serious. "Do you not wish to marry me?" A tremor of nervousness rushed through him. What if she had changed her mind after everything?

She looked down for a moment, her hand lightly touching his chest. When she looked back up into his eyes, she could tell that he was waiting anxiously for her to answer. Briseis smiled, hoping to alleviate his doubts. Placing a palm on his cheek she replied, "I have wished for so many things in my life. Some have come true, while others…others I knew never would." She paused, "I would be honored to be your wife".

Achilles' frown gradually melted into a smile. Placing his hands on the sides of her face, he pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away shortly afterwards, both of their faces shining. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his hands still on her cheeks. "The honor is mine Briseis."

Leaning up she brushed her lips against his. He met her advance with his own, lifting her into his arms as they kissed. Swiftly he laid her back down on the bed his lips nibbling from her lips to her collarbone.

She giggled at the sensation before reaching for one of the other bed sheets and pulling it over both of them.

Time passed quickly and dusk soon settled over the sea, its reddish pink hues covering the sky.

Briseis stood at the bow of the ship watching as the sun began to set. In the years since her arrival in Troy, she had watched only a few sunsets but each one paled in comparison with the one she was glimpsing now. Perhaps that had more to do with how happy she was. Taking her eyes away from the sky for a moment, she looked over at Achilles. As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned to look at her, smiled, than returned to his conversation.

She smiled before returning her gaze to the sea. The calming effect the sight and smell had on her was a welcome one. Briseis was broke out of her musings by one of the Myrmidons. Diokles approached her quietly, "Milady?"

"Yes, what is it…Diokles, right?" Briseis asked, wondering what the lyre playing Myrmidon wanted.

Diokles handed her a small platter with some fruit upon it. "Lord Achilles thought you might be hungry."

Graciously she took the platter with a smile. "Thank you." She picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth, its sweet juice bursting forth. Looking up from the platter she noticed that Diokles remained watching her. "Is there something else?"

The Myrmidon soldier looked sheepishly at her, "My apologies for staring lady…I was just wondering…would you sing for us again? We may be fierce warriors but we would be glad to hear your voice once more."

By now, Achilles had broken off his conversation and approached along with Eudorus and Patrocleus. "Diokles…I trust everything is alright here?" He folded his arms with intimidation in his eyes.

"Of course my lord, I was just asking if your lady would sing to the men again. We could use some happy distraction on this long journey home." Diokles answered promptly.

Achilles unfolded his arms, the intimidating look cleared from his eyes. "I see" He looked at Briseis. "I leave this decision to you Briseis. Would you honor my men and me with an encore performance?"

As he asked, there was a twinkle of mischief in his eye. That look did not go unnoticed by Briseis and she returned his mischievous look with one of her own. "Well, I do not know. You may not appreciate my singing as much as your men did…my lord." The lighthearted sarcasm was clear in her tone.

Oh, she was a sly one Achilles gladly admitted that much. "Than, you will have to sing that way I can determine whether, or not your musical talent is worth listening to." His face was a glow with the cocky grin he loved showing her.

"Diokles…fetch your lyre." Briseis spoke firmly to the Myrmidon. Diokles bowed his head and rushed off. She stepped passed both Achilles and Eudorus but not before whispering to Achilles, "You are aware that I will make you pay for that comment later yes?" With that, she brushed away from them both and moved toward the rest of the Myrmidon who gave a cheer.

Eudorus rubbed a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, before joining the men. A very amused Patrocleus followed him.

Achilles shook his head. "I am sure you will," he whispered than also joined the men.

Diokles had already begun to play and Briseis stood in the middle of his men. The tune was an old one that Achilles was unfamiliar with but when Briseis began to sing it did not matter that the words were in another language. Her voice was like that of a sweet siren, luring him and his men in.

**Ba dheas an lá go oíche  
Na glórtha binne i mo thaobh  
'S aoibheneas i gach áit gan gruaim  
Athas ar mo chroí go deo  
He-a-ro  
He-a-o-ro**

Ma shiuúlaim ó la laetha beo  
An ghrian 's an ghealach ar mo chúl  
Níl uaim ach smaointe ó mo shaoil  
Deora ar mo chroí go brón  
He-a-ro  
He-a-ro  
He-a-o-ro

One song melded into the next as Diokles began to play a more upbeat tune. Briseis smiled once more she sang.

**One day, one night, one moment  
my dreams could be tomorrow.  
One-step, one fall, one falter  
East or west  
Over earth or by ocean.  
One way to be my journey  
this way could be my Book of Days.**

Ó lá go lá, mo thuras,  
An bealach fada romham.  
Ó oíche go hoíche, mo thuras,  
na scéalta nach mbeidh a choích'.

No day, no night, no moment  
can hold me back from trying.  
I'll flag, I'll fall, I'll falter.  
I'll find my day may be far and away  
far and away.

One day, one night, one moment  
with a dream to be leaving.

**One step, one fall, one falter,  
and a new earth across a wide ocean.  
This way became my journey.  
This day ends together, far and away.**

This day ends together, far and away  
far and away. 

The Myrmidons cheered as the song ended and gave thunderous ovations. Achilles stood behind them all staring at Briseis. Her voice was like nothing he had ever heard before. Had he not known better he would suspected that he had been gifted with a muse. He shook out of his thoughts. "That is enough for today. Night will soon be upon us…," he continued giving orders to the men. The Myrmidons were soon back to work making sure the night sailing would go smoothly.

Achilles took Briseis' hand into his own. No words were necessary as he led her back to their cabin below.

In moments, they had shed each other of clothes. Achilles laid Briseis softly onto the bed. His lips captured hers while his hands danced along her delicate skin.

Briseis was not idle. Her hands, gripped his shoulders as she kissed him back. Feeling his mouth trailing down to her neck hers followed suit.

When he felt her teeth lightly biting the skin at his neck, Achilles pulled away. His voice sounded husky as he asked her, "Trying to draw blood, my lioness?"

She continued her ministrations for a few more moments before looking up into his eyes. Breathlessly she spoke, "I told you… that you would pay for that comment". That said she went back to nipping at his skin.

Achilles swallowed deeply, "By all means…I will pay…gladly". He took hold of her and rolled onto his back giving her free reign to take control.

Her glowing face above him was enough to keep him satisfied for the moment.

As they lay entwined hours later, his head lay upon her chest. Briseis ran the fingers of one hand through his golden locks while Achilles held her other hand in his. She sang softly for her audience of one.

**Lay down your sweet and weary head.**

**Night is falling; you have come to journeys end.**

**Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before.**

**They are calling, from across the distant shore.**

**Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?**

**Soon you will see. All of your fears will pass away.**

**Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping.**

**What can you see on the horizon?**

**Why do the white gulls call?**

**Across the sea a pale moon rises.**

**The ships have come to carry you home.**

**And all will turn, to silver glass.**

**A light on the water, all souls pass.**

**Hope fades, into the world of night.**

**Through shadows falling out of memory and time.**

**Don't say we have come now to the end.**

**White shores are calling. **

**You and I will meet again.**

**And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping. **

**What can you see on the horizon?**

**Why do the white gulls call?**

**Across the sea a pale moon rises.**

**The ships have come to carry you home.**

**And all will turn, to silver glass.**

**A light on the water, grey ships pass into the west. **

Briseis felt his breath, like a light caress on her skin. _He must have fallen asleep. _She closed her eyes, shaking her head. This did however; give her the opportunity to observe him while he slept. Though she could not see his entire face, she could see the serenity that blanketed his face as he slept.

She gently caressed the cheek that was accessible to her careful not to wake him. A million thoughts raced through her mind but the most important was the fact that he was going to make her his wife. Being any man's wife was a prospect she had always loathed but Briseis knew in her heart that as Achilles wife she would be happy.

He startled her by lifting his head off her chest and smiling up at her. "It is difficult to sleep when your fingers are dancing into my eye"

Briseis blushed, "Sorry, but you do watch me all the time. It seemed only fitting that I be allowed to do so at least once. Besides, you looked so…serene."

As she spoke, Achilles moved slowly up her body until he was face to face with her. He made no comment about her watching him, merely cupped her cheek, and softly kissed her lips.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but was no sweeter than any other kiss they had shared. Briseis in turn had placed her hand back onto his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes without speaking for a long time. She could tell there was something on his mind, something he wanted to say.

Just when she thought he was going to brush the thought aside, one of his big hands engulfed hers. He held it close to his chest as he spoke, "If I am at peace it is only because of you." He paused, "You gave me peace…in a lifetime of war". Again, he silenced any reply with a soft kiss before moving back down to once more lay his head against her chest.

His words overwhelmed Briseis. Watching him fall back onto her chest, Briseis let a few tears of happiness slide down her cheek. Than she kissed the top of his head as best she could, closed her eyes, and joined him in dreams.

Artemis' moon glowed brightly in the sky as the Myrmidon ship sailed onward, moving into the west towards Pthia.

Tbc

Our group is on their way back to Pthia, but what surprises await them upon returning? I suppose you will have to wait for the Epilogue, which should be out far sooner than this chapter took. By the way, you can find the translation for Enya's Deora Ar Mo Chroi at a href"  .

Other songs in this chapter were Enya: Book of Days and Annie Lennox: Into the West.


	18. Epilogue

Title: A Change In Action  
Author: Chrissykat  
Ship: Troy, Briseis/Achilles  
Category: Drama/Romance  
Part: Epilogue  
Rating: T Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.  
Authors Note: Well, we have reached the end of my Troy Saga. I want to thank all of you who have read this, my first fanfiction story. The ride has been a rollercoaster and your reviews have really encouraged me onward. Thanks to Ethereal Prey, for all her wonderful feedback, (especially on all those make out scenes. Lol.) and for giving me the courage to even start writing this tale.

A few other notes, I am taking a bit of Briseis' background about her father from the book Daughter of Troy. I have changed a few of the details to fit into this story. I thought it would be a nice final twist. The Pasgasaean Gulf and the port in Pasgasae were real; however, it may not be completely accurate that they docked there and traveled by a road along the coast to get to Larisa. In addition, after a bit of research I found that Larisa Kremaste, which is located in the region of Phthiotis (Pthia), might have been where Achilles made his home. This might explain why in the movie Thetis says Larisa and not Pthia. Last thing, the final lines of the story are from the Children of Dune, I have edited them a bit to fit with my story. I liked them and felt they were a nice way to end my tale. Anyway, I just wanted to brief you on these things so you are not confused. Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the conclusion of the Troy Saga: A Change in Action.

* * *

Several weeks passed as the ship carrying the Myrmidons, Achilles, and Briseis sailed across the Aegean. Over the course of the journey, Achilles had feared his mothers' prophecy would come true. Not long after reaching open sea, Poseidon and Zeus joined forces, invoking one storm after another. The storms lasted for days on end. Bolts of lightning lit up the sky by day and night, while strong winds, stinging rain. Violent waves pounded against the ship and its passengers. Finally, three short days ago, as the shores of Greece came into sight, the storms let up. The battered ship sailed safely through the Pasgasaean Gulf to dock at the port in Pasgasae.

A week after leaving the port and riding further south into the region of Phthiotis, Larisa was within sight. Achilles closed his eyes, breathing in the air around them. Soon they would be home. His men would be able to see their families again. He had to admit that he was eager to present Briseis to his mother, certain that Thetis would approve of his choice.

The thought of Briseis brought a grin to his face. Briseis had not been as merry weeks ago when the constant tossing and turning of the boat had made her ill. Having never been on a ship before, she was unused to the unsteady movements, the storms making this worse. Briseis had been downright miserable, but somehow even in those moments she had managed to put on a brave face, if for no other reason, then to maintain her noble dignity.

Hearing her laugh, Achilles turned his head to the right to see what was sparking her amusement. She sat atop a beautiful brown mare that he had purchased for her while they were at port. Patrocleus rode next to her and was clearly the reason for her laughter. The younger man was making absurd gestures with one hand, holding the reigns of his horse with the other, and occasionally nearly toppling right off the saddle. Achilles shouted over to Patrocleus, "Cousin, as amusing as it would be for us to see you fall onto your backside, I highly doubt it will do much for your reputation."

Briseis pulled her horse closer to Achilles, then swatted playfully at him. "Leave your cousin alone. He was telling me a very a funny tale."

Achilles snickered, pulling his arm away so her hand missed hitting him. "I am quite sure it was, but I would hate to see him make a fool out of himself by falling from his horse as we enter the city. I am not sure the ladies would be very impressed." Patrocleus expression was priceless and the younger man grabbed the reigns with both hands.

"Do not listen to him Patrocleus, one never knows what aspect of a man a woman will find…attractive. If you do fall and injure yourself, perhaps you will find a woman who will mend your wounds." Unable to maintain a straight face, Briseis broke into peels of laughter once more.

Her laughter was as enchanting as her singing. Achilles noted that a few of the men nearby had joined in her mirth. He too could not help but smile and eventually Patrocleus gave into the jovial mood that spread throughout the group.

They rode onward, sharing tales of triumphs and tragedies as well as stories about their families. The chatter continued until the gates of the city came into view. Achilles held up a hand, halting the entire group. He turned his horse around to face the men who had fought by his side. "Myrmidons, you have fought bravely and proved your worth more times than I can count. Now, raise your hearts men…for we are home!"

The Myrmidons cheered loudly and with Achilles leading them, they rode swiftly forward through the city gates.

Briseis recalled all the pomp and fuss that the citizens of Troy made when Hector and Paris returned from their mission to Sparta. No such celebration awaited these men. There were no large crowds gathered, no flowers thrown before them, and no grand music to herald their return. However, wives, children, and other relatives, who were present to witness this, dropped what they were doing and rushed forward to welcome the Myrmidons home.

Pulling their horses to a halt, the Myrmidons climbed down to greet their families. Eudorus dropped from his horse and quickly lifted his daughter in the air. Shortly after, his wife and son hurried over. They too found themselves caught up in a loving embrace. Eudorus looked up at Achilles then bowed his head.

Achilles returned the gesture before he and his two companions departed from the scene. They rode through the city, past a small temple, through the agora, and upwards over the hilly terrain where the large dwelling of Achilles stood. As she laid eyes upon the large stone structure, Briseis could not help but be awed. Though it was not the palace of Troy she had grown up in, the buildings beauty was no less impressive.

They passed through the gateway. Achilles leaned over at her, surprised that she had not spoken. "For once, you are speechless Briseis?" When she made no response to his sly comment, he entertained himself by watching her gaze upon her new home.

"Do not worry Briseis, when I first came here as a young boy, I was just as amazed. I feared I would get lost. Achilles has built himself a grand home has he not?"

Briseis nodded slowly, her eyes drank in the sight. "Yes…quite…it is beautiful."

Achilles leaned over again, placing a hand on her cheek. "Come, I believe my mother is waiting to meet you." He turned his gaze to the pillared porch where Thetis stood, her blue and white gown swaying in the gentle breeze.

Briseis had already spotted the woman and the nervousness she had felt before began to creep up. Would Achilles mother accept her? She clung to the reigns of her horse as they rode forward.

Patrocleus was the first to leap down from his horse. He rushed up the stairs and embraced his aunt. Thetis hugged the younger boy. "Patrocleus, my sweet nephew; you have grown." Pulling away, she looked him over. Taking his hands into her own, "The boy who left these shores is now a man." They shared a private moment while Achilles helped Briseis down from her horse.

"What if she does not like me?" Briseis whispered. He could hear the apprehension in her tone.

"She will love you Briseis, have no fear of that." Achilles said proudly, taking her hand in his. They walked forward stepping up together onto the porch. Letting go of Briseis hand, Achilles and Thetis embraced. "Mother… I am home."

Relief filled Thetis' soul and the overjoyed smile on her face made her glow. "My son…welcome home. It brings ease to my heart to lay eyes upon you. I feared I would never again have the chance." The embrace lasted a few moments more before they each pulled away. Thetis took his hands in hers and as she had done with Patrocleus, looked him over. "You look as strong as the day you left."

"Stronger mother, much stronger" There was an underlining meaning behind his words.

Thetis caught his meaning. He had always been physically strong, but now he appeared to exude strength of heart. She peered over at Briseis who must be the reason for this. "Are you going to introduce your mother to this lovely creature my son?" Thetis let go of Achilles hands and moved closer to Briseis.

Briseis bowed as Thetis approached her; it would not do to show a lack of respect. However, not wanting to seem weak in his mothers' eyes, she lifted her head proudly. She spoke no words because she truly did not know how to address the woman before her and did not want to offend Achilles mother.

She looked Briseis over; the girl had a beauty that Thetis knew outmatched that of any other woman Achilles had been with before. However, she knew her son well enough to know that he would not have taken to just any woman as he so obviously had with this one over simple beauty. This girl obviously knew when to show respect; she must be well born for she carried herself as nobility does. She noticed a certain spark in the brown eyes, a spark that spoke volumes. Thetis took the girls hands in her own, speaking gently to put the girl at ease. "You need not bow to me child. I welcome you to Larisa. What is your name, since my son neglects to introduce you?"

Relieved at the positive reception she was receiving, Briseis replied "Briseis, daughter of Briseus and Pymaya." It had been many years since she had spoken her father and mothers names.

Thetis remembered the names well. She noted the pride Briseis took in her parentage. Oh, yes, this girl was a perfect match for Achilles. She took Briseis' arm in her own and the two began walking through the entryway of the home. Achilles and Patrocleus followed close behind. "So, you are the daughter of a princess of Troy and a wandering warrior from Greece."

Achilles and Patrocleus looked on both even more shocked then Briseis at this revelation. They looked at each other, then back toward Thetis and Briseis but remained silent to let the two women converse. Achilles made note to question Briseis about her father later.

Briseis looked at Thetis in shock as they passed several storerooms and into the megaron of Achilles home. It was years before she learned why her fathers' origins had always been something never discussed. Not until he died was she able to comprehend that his Greek heritage put him in a difficult position when the wars began. However, she would not lie about who he nor who she was. Briseis was proud to be his daughter. She nodded her head, looking Thetis straight in the eyes. "Yes milady, I am."

"Please, call me Thetis or mother but never milady. After all, I suspect my son will be taking you as his wife very soon. We shall be family." Thetis spared Achilles a look of approval.

"Indeed mother, I have already asked Briseis to be my wife and she has accepted." Achilles stepped closer taking Briseis' smaller hand in his own. She looked up at him, beaming with happiness.

Thetis observed the couple for a moment. It had been a long time since she had seen her son this relaxed. Normally, Achilles guarded his feelings, even around her. Yet, here, with this girl beside him, each emotion played across his face for all to see. As for Briseis, so filled with life, the smile that graced her youthful face made her even more beautiful. "Well, you must be absolutely famished after your travels. Achilles, why don't you show Briseis around her new home? While you are performing that task, I will have the bath prepared for you and the cooks can set to work making some food. "

Achilles looked up at his mother. "A wonderful idea Mother" he then peered down at Briseis "It would not do for you to get lost in your own home". He kissed her cheek before guiding her away. His public display of affection caused her to blush and she allowed him to lead her away.

When Patrocleus went to follow Thetis held him up. "Where do you think you are going nephew?"

Patrocleus was smart enough to look at his aunt bashfully. "I was just going to…I mean…me…" He sighed, "I understand Aunt Thetis".

Thetis giggled as she pulled her nephew close to her. "Let us give them some time alone. You and I will fetch some dinner for them and you can tell me all about your time in Troy."

With a huge grin, Patrocleus began talking nonstop about their adventures in Troy. He and his aunt walked in the opposite direction, out of the megaron, and towards the kitchens.

* * *

Achilles showed her through the sitting room, the gynaceum, and the courtyards. The courtyards were beautiful; the focal point in both was the magnificent wells erected in the center of each. Violets, crocuses, and lilies sprung up around the small courtyard, while in the larger courtyard, apple and pomegranate trees blossomed. Achilles told her that he had spared little time in the gardens, but because his mother enjoyed walking among the flowers, the servants made sure to take great care of them. 

By the time the tour was over a servant told them that the bath was ready. Now, she sat in the magnificent tub, her head lying against Achilles chest. He lazily ran the fingers of one hand through her damp locks while his other hand held one of her hands.

As she lay there, his appreciation for her naked body pressed against him was prominently clear. Unable to resist teasing him, she released his hand and torturously rubbed her body against his.

Achilles moaned deep in his throat before grabbing her arms. He whispered huskily in her ear. "If you are trying to seduce me woman, there's little need. You are already forcing me to show a great deal of…restraint." He felt her shiver as his breath touched her neck.

Briseis smirked coyly. "A thousand pardons…my lord. I could not help myself". She scrunched her nose up, giggling when he splashed a bit of water up at her. She tried splashing him back but her attempts were paltry at best due to the size of the tub. After a few moments of mischievous play, they settled down. Briseis spoke softly to him while he ran a cloth over her back. "Your mother…she is…a remarkable woman." She had been worried

Achilles placed the cloth down onto the floor beside the tub. "She likes you, I can tell."

"I am glad for that. Fathers may be protective of their daughters but mothers can be overbearing when it comes to their sons." Briseis twirled her fingers around in the water as she spoke.

"True. My mother speaks plainly. Had she disfavored you she would have said so outright, without hesitation. I saw it in her eyes when she first looked at you; she was pleased."

Briseis blushed again letting her head fall back against his chest. A weight felt like it had lifted knowing that Thetis liked her.

There was; however, still one question Achilles wanted to ask the woman in his arms. "Why did you not tell me your father was Greek?"

She wondered when his curiosity would force him to ask. Briseis shrugged, "You never asked".

"You have told me about your cousins and your uncle, will you at least enlighten me about your parents or siblings?

"My brothers died before I was brought to Troy. My mother passed not long after them." She frowned. The memories of happy times playing with her brothers, and of her mothers smiling face as she taught them the arts, rushed back.

"What about your father?" Achilles asked, noting the faraway look in her eyes.

Briseis sighed as she stared ahead, images of sitting on her fathers lap as he told stories of his many travels playing out in her mind. "Truthfully, I had not thought about him until all this war business. He died when I was still very young."

"I assume his death came in battle". Knowing her father was a warrior, Achilles assumed that like his own father, Briseus had left this world with sword in hand.

"Yes, he was fighting in one of the earlier wars with Greece. This was long after he pledged his allegiance to Troy because of my mother. I remember the day he left; there was this sadness in his eyes. I always thought it was because he was leaving us, but my mother told me, after he died that, she had begged him not to go. That if he did, he would not return. He told her that it was his duty, what kind of man would he be if he did not defend those he loved?"

Achilles stroked her upper arm. "Why did he leave Greece?" He was curious why such a noble man had left his own homeland for another.

Briseis shook her head. "She never said. I think it may have something to do with his brother but I cannot be certain. He always said it was because he wanted to see more of the world. He was good man though and he loved my mother deeply. Her place of birth never mattered even when so many saw their marriage has scandalous. In time, their union became a symbol of hope that one day there would be peace between Greece and Troy."

Achilles smiled at that thought. "Peace can be fleeting, but it has its advantages." His fingers played over her sides and she tried to squirm away from him, giggling. Her movements against him forced him to stop as they were only making it harder for him to restrain from taking her. The water settled around them and Achilles brushed a few wet strands out of her eyes as she turned her head sideways to look at him. "I think Briseus would be proud of his daughter." Achilles said before kissing the top of her head.

No words were necessary and so they contented themselves with lazing about in the tub for a while longer.

"This moment could last forever and I would not mind, but your mother is probably waiting for us." Briseis' voice finally broke the silence. She hated to end their alone time but she was starting to get hungry.

Achilles agreed, grumbling. "Let us not keep her waiting. If we don't hurry, my cousin will eat all the food before we arrive." He watched as Briseis stood up, the water flowing down her skin captivated him. Achilles would have pulled her back down into the water had she not already climbed out of the tub by the time the idea formed in his mind. Regaining control over his reaction was difficult at best especially when Briseis bent over to pick up a linen cloth to wrap up in.

Once she covered up, Briseis knelt down next to the tub. "Are you getting out today? Or shall I have your mother bring our food in here?" She asked, that coy little smile dancing across her lips.

He gripped the sides of the tub lifting his body out of the water and now Briseis was the one entranced by the droplets of water rolling down his bronze skin. She mumbled under her breath, "Although that may not be such a…bad idea".

Achilles turned his head to look over at her, flashing her one of his cheeky smiles before grabbing the other linen cloth. He wrapped it around his waist before pulling Briseis to her feet. They spent the next few moments kissing before breaking apart to dry off and dress.

* * *

"Achilles kicked him halfway across the cove and the man landed face down in the water." Patrocleus stood telling Thetis about their time on the run. Currently he was describing how Achilles had treated Menelaus' former servant Talius. 

Thetis watched with amusement as Patrocleus acted out the entire scene he was describing, nearly knocking over one of the female servants who were carrying over wine, when he reenacted the beheading of the Spartan. "Do be careful Patrocleus; you are not on the battlefield." She lightly scolded.

"Besides you're exaggerating again cousin." Achilles plucked a grape from the platter set before them and threw it at Patrocleus. The fruit bounced off Patrocleus' head and they all laughed.

Patrocleus sat down to eat, "Well it was amazing anyway".

"Enough of that, both of you; I will not have you wasting good food." Thetis said shaking her head. She then turned her attention to Briseis. "They may be men, but sometimes they still act like little boys." The two women laughed, while both Achilles and Patrocleus shrugged and ate their food. When the laughter died, Thetis continued. "I am happy that you have come to Pthia my dear. You and I will spend some time away from the men and get to know one another. After all you will soon be part of our little family."

"I would like that very much". Briseis was elated that Thetis did not hold her heritage against her, but what worried Briseis was that she had no knowledge of how to be a wife. She hoped Thetis could guide her in this matter. "I must admit, I am a bit flustered at what is expected of me for this wedding. The role of a wife was not my…intended path before your son came to Troy."

Achilles set down the piece of meat he was chewing on. "I have an idea. Mother, why don't you take Briseis down to the shore in the morning? You can discuss plans for our union and perhaps show her how you made the shell necklace she wears." He gestured to the necklace draped about Briseis' neck.

Thetis dipped her head in agreement, her gaze shifting from her son over to the pearly white shells, puzzled at how she had missed one of her own creations. "Indeed, a marvelous idea." The older woman placed a hand over Briseis' hand.

The rest of the meal progressed with Patrocleus chatting nonstop about his first real battle. Briseis spoke a bit more about her family while Achilles discussed plans to fortify Pthia. He wanted to fortify Pthia should the sons of Menelaus or Agamemnon wish to confront him and the Myrmidon.

Thetis listened to every detail as a mother does. The house that had been so empty and cold with her son and nephew gone, now felt warm and full of energy.

When the hour grew late, she stood up, excusing herself for the night. She hugged each of the men and then Briseis. She whispered in Briseis ear, "Take care of my boy" then out loud, "I will see you all in the morning".

Patrocleus stretched his arms before heading for his room. He was eager to begin training with the Myrmidon and needed his rest.

Achilles and Briseis stepped out onto the porch to watch the sunset before they too retired for the night.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Briseis leaned back on the couch as she read the scroll in her hands. The messenger from Troy arrived moments ago and she practically ripped the document out of the boys' hands.

Her family was always on her mind and though banished, Hector made sure to keep her updated. His first letter came a day after Achilles and she wed. The message informed her that priests who had plotted the murder of his father were now dead. They paid with their own lives for their heinous crime. Achilles had scoffed, saying that the swift death they received was too lenient for what they had done not only to Priam but also to Briseis.

When the twelve days of grieving for Priam ended, the coronation of Hector and Andromache went forward. The new kings' first act was to tighten the bonds of peace between Greece and Troy. Plans for a grand feast began and Hector invited all the kings of Greece to attend. Many of them had accepted the gracious invitation, even Orestes, son of Agamemnon and Lysander, son of Menelaus. From the rumors, the entire affair had been successful so much so that Hector declared the feast would take place each year during the summer season.

Briseis was so proud Hector. In today's letter, Hector described how the royal family was fairing. As he predicted many times, Andromache was a wonderful queen and the best advisor he could ever wish to have. Their son was getting bigger by the day. The little boy was taking his first steps and speaking his first words. Hector relayed his joy at hearing Astyanax call him daddy for the first time.

Paris too was growing. From a rash youth to a responsible man, the younger prince was honing his fighting skills. He and Helen had just welcomed their first child, a son. According to Hector, all of Troy had rejoiced at the birth of the new prince. Helen was recovering and she and Paris both sent their well wishes.

Briseis skimmed over a few humorous tales Hector included in his letter before laying the parchment onto her lap. It was good of Hector to send her these letters. If the priests were aware of his correspondence with her, he made no mention of it. She hoped they were not berating him for keeping in contact with her.

She sighed, gazing out over the balcony towards the sea. This day had brought only wonderful news and she could not help but smile. Briseis stood up, placing the scroll down onto the chair. She was quite content with her life here. Achilles concern that Agamemnon's son would strike Pthia for his fathers' death soon vanished. Orestes was nothing like his father. A more rational man then Agamemnon had ever been and disgusted by how his father had killed his own daughter, Orestes encouraged the peace with Troy. He stated frankly that his fathers' greed had been the cause of too much misery and assured Achilles that he would not avenge the man who had murdered his little sister. As for Lysander of Sparta, the boy was still young. The other kings had told him that Menelaus died in battle. Nestor advised him to follow his cousins' example.

She had been relieved and though he never showed it, Briseis could tell that he was just as relieved. Life had calmed and she became accustomed to her new role as a wife. The news she learned earlier that day made her contentment grow. Deciding she could not wait any longer to share her news with Achilles, Briseis set off to find him.

He had left to train with his men by the time she had risen that day. By now, he and Patrocleus were probably up in the old ruins sparring. The path to the ruins was not an easy one. A slow climb due to the rocky nature of the landscape, was made even longer each time Briseis stopped to catch her breath. Soon enough she reached her destination. Her guess had been correct.

The two men were dashing about, each trying to outdo the other. Back and forth they went, throwing quips and jests. She approached quietly, leaning against one of the large stones that overlooked the area where her husband and his cousin were fighting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Achilles spotted his wife watching, her arms folded across her chest. Patrocleus had not yet noticed her and swung his sword, only to be spun and then tapped on the backside with Achilles sword. "Enough for now Patrocleus, we have a visitor." Achilles smiled over at her, "And such a pretty visitor as well." The blush that crept onto his wife's face only encouraged his lighthearted behavior.

Patrocleus turned around. He rolled his eyes dramatically at his cousins' behavior. "Amazing cousin, how you go from hard warrior to fluffy puppy by the mere sight of the lovely Lady Briseis." He laughed as Achilles glared over at him, unimpressed by the playful insult. "I think I will take my leave now before you both get too…romantic." Patrocleus wiggled his eyebrows before climbing the stairs to where Briseis stood.

"You are just glad she saved you from a real beating." Achilles shouted good-naturedly at Patrocleus retreating form.

Briseis laughed at the cousins never ending battle of wits. She began walking down the rock stairs towards her husband. "One day he will win one of these little sparring matches with you."

Achilles picked up a small jug of water; his eyes fixed upon Briseis. "I know and when that day comes he will be ready to lead the Myrmidons." Her paused, taking a gulp of water, before spitting it out onto the ground. "Until then; however, he will have to handle being endlessly defeated by his older cousin." He gave her his best cavalier smile before picking up a cloth to wipe his face.

"Here let me." Briseis said as she walked over to him. She took the cloth from his hand and wiped the sweat from his face. The cloth quickly became damp from his sweat soaked skin.

Achilles put the jug of water down then caught her hands in his own. "What brought you up here Briseis? I thought you were resting." In the past few weeks, Briseis had been feeling ill and was easily fatigued. He was deeply concerned for her health.

Briseis gave him a sideways glance, a knowing smirk upon her lips. "If you had your way I would be lying in bed for the rest of my life. For your information, I was resting until I received another letter from Hector."

"How is your family these days?" He appreciated that Hector kept in touch with Briseis. The letters cheered her up and reassured her that they missed her. He held his arm out to her and felt her slip her own arm through it. They walked side by side towards up the stairs.

"They are fairing well. Hector and Andromache are getting used to their new roles as king and queen. Preparations for the next Feast of Peace and their son are keeping them both very busy." Briseis informed him.

Achilles nodded. Odysseus had also sent word to him about the feast, keeping the Myrmidon leader in the loop on all the details. Unfortunately, due to Briseis' banishment, they were not able to attend the gathering. "And your younger cousin, the troublesome one. How are he and his dear wife Helen doing?"

Briseis elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Paris and Helen are wonderful. I told you in Hectors last letter that they were expecting their first child." She looked over at him, biting her bottom lip, then continued. "Helen just gave birth to a son, they named him Erymanthus. It means son of Apollo."

"Fitting I suppose." The couple climbed back down towards their home, Achilles cradling her form close to him the entire way. He did not wish to rush her, but knew there was more on her mind. Biting her lip was a sure sign that his wife had more to say to him. "Tell me Briseis, what else is on your mind?"

Briseis looked away. Though she was just as excited about what the healer had told her, she was not sure how thrilled he would be. "The healer finally came to see me today."

Her serious expression sent a chill down his spine. Achilles moved back over to her taking one of her hands in his. "What did he say? Was he able to tell you what has been making you sick?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "He said that I did not have an illness that he could cure."

"What is that supposed to mean? What did he say this illness was?" Achilles growled, growing more and more frustrated. The thought of losing her was unthinkable.

"Calm yourself and let me finish." Briseis grasped his arm. She felt the muscles tense underneath her fingers. "The healer told me that the tiredness and the queasiness that I have been experiencing should pass in a few months and…" she paused "he asked how Lord Achilles would feel about… becoming a father."

Achilles eyes wandered over her face, confused by the mirth in her voice. Not until her words about him becoming a father sunk in did he find the words to speak. "A father, you mean?" He grasped her shoulders lightly hoping he had heard her correctly.

Briseis shook her head in the affirmative, smile lighting up her face. "The healer confirmed your mothers' suspicions. I am carrying our child."

"Do not scare me like that again Briseis." Achilles scolded. He let his hands drift upwards from her shoulders to her cheeks before he leaned down to kiss her. Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck, as she kissed him back. He was going to be a father. The shock of this was so new that when they drew apart his hands dropped to her still flat belly. In her womb was a tiny life, a life they had created. Never had Achilles felt as humble as he did right now.

Her hands came to rest over his. "I take it that you are pleased?" They had not discussed having children. Achilles was still getting used to being a husband and she had not wanted to pressure him.

"How could I not be? This child, our child is a blessing." Before she could say anything else, Achilles had lifted her up into his arms, carrying her back into their home. He was looking forward to telling Patrocleus and his men the good news.

Though she wanted to object at his carrying her around, Briseis knew well Achilles stubborn nature and decided to enjoy the moment. "We must tell your mother first, though I have an inkling that she already knows. There is so much to be done before this child arrives..."

Achilles listened intently to her, amused at how rapidly she spoke when excited. "You will rest, while I inform my mother, Patrocleus, and the people. I will not have you exhaust yourself." He carried her to their chambers and laid her down on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her brow. "For once you will listen to me and stay put."

Briseis smiled. "Alright, I will, but just this once and only because I am too tired to put up with your cousins inevitable taunting." She winked at him before pulling him into another heated kiss.

Loath as he was to leave her, Achilles was eager to speak with his mother about the pending arrival. He pulled away from her. "Thank you, now rest awhile. I will have some food sent up for us in a bit."

When he had left Briseis placed her hands on her stomach. Closing her eyes, she thought about everything that had led her to this moment. The, what ifs ran through her mind but she brushed them aside. There was little point in considering what could have happened if things had not occurred as they had.

If she had learned one thing, it was that ones fate was not written in stone. A person could change his or her destiny.

History was written on the sands of Troy.

One chapter of her and Achilles lives had ended there, swept away by unexpected love and the promise of peace.

One door had closed, but with the child growing inside her, another door was opening and on the other side

…their future.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I will be writing a second chapter to Bed of Flames, but I am also working on my Dormékin tale so I am not sure exactly when that will be out. School will be starting back up in a week so future updates on both my Dormékin story as well as the second chapter of Bed of Flames will be slow. However, keep your eyes peeled because I do plan to make another Troy video soon. 

Thank you again for reading.

Chrissykat


End file.
